Elemental Justu Master
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Team Avatar has a new member named Nari, she is the Avatar's apprentice, she knows all bending styles except for lighting and blood, and when an injury causes her to stay with iroh from trip to the beifongs, she comes incontact with naruto, kiba, shikamaru, sakura and neji on a mission to find her? Find out what happens to the powerful new shadow jinjuriki the 12 tailed dragon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit there chained to a wall, the metal expands and closes in as i breath. I'm a metal bender, yet i don't know why they would enclose me in my element, then again they don't know who or what i am. But i sit there patiently as i wait for a signal. I hear the door open, and see a familiar figure walk in. Azula walks in, slowly, as her unnaturally cut hair reminds me of Ozai's take over i look at her, she had anger lingering in her eyes.  
"So this is the "Team Avatar's" new member. What are you anyway? You look like a normal peasant to me, yet my personal guards informed me of you, messing with them, playing practical jokes. I'm curious." She said as she paced the room looking at me as her expression changed from anger to a teasing smile.  
"What are you? Tell me, and i might just let you go." She said as she walked closer to me. I then hear Aangs voice.  
"We found it, go NOW!" I faint whisper that is only heard by me.  
I then bend the soft metal,Titanium maybe? Perfect a very strong metal for such a strong person like me. The metal en cases me in a metal suit, Toph taught me this, it as become quiet useful and is great armor. Azula sees the metal form around my body, and her eyes widen.  
I grab the metal chains which safely held me I attach it to my suit, only they hang down by my sides, I whip the metal chains toward Azula and they tangle around her body enclosing her. I bend the metal, squeezing her body tighter and tighter until i heard a small gasp leave her throat, she looks at me furious, but her expression changed once again, and she begins to chuckle. I then feel the Titanium become warm. But nothing happens. i just look at her smiling like a kid. "Wait, what is going on, why isn't this working! WHAT ARE YOU!" She screams as she struggles, but i only tighten the chains tighter.  
" I'm your worst nightmare." I smile as i throw her to the wall. She collapses, I bend the chains off of my armor and around her, leaving the metal enchasing her, the metal has no end as i connect the two ends of titanium together. " Bye!" I say cheerfully. I Slam the suit down to the ground and bend it into the ground with one quick motion, now it looks as if the suit never existed. I motion my hands in a pushing motion and and the door slams open against the corridor wall and i leave the room, with azula screaming.  
I run down the hall, and turned at the corner, an alarm goes off and i look around to see were the alarms were coming from.  
"Shoot" I say as i sprint down the next hallway and come across Toph and Sokka.  
"Nari! your okay, alright we need to find Katara, Zuko, and Aang QUICK!" Sokka says as he pulls my arm the direction in which they came.  
"I can feel some soldiers coming Hurry!" Toph said as she ran in front of us.  
" Okay, we need to split up, there is and exit at the next turn, and another one down a few corridors, i will find zuko, you two go find aang and Katara." I say as i leave there side and split down another hallway. The bender and the swordsman, continue down the same hallway.  
I run, make a few turns and i come across a metal door. I hold my ear up to the door and knock.  
" Hmmm, another titanium door, Wow they need a stronger metal then this." I say jokingly and i grab the door and crunch it up and turn it. I then throw it behind me and see what waits inside, My good old buddy Zuko. "Nari, Thank the lord, i thought you would never come." Zuko smirk friendly as he stood there chained the same as i was. "Ha, funny Zuko." I say laughing as i pull my fists forward and back, causing the cuffs to unlatch and fall to the ground. " Now come on we need to go, were are the others?" He asked as we exited the prison cell. "I found Toph and Sokka, they went to go get Aang and Katara." I say as we run down another hall, the alarm still blasting loudly. We rounded another corner and there were guards running toward us, Zuko fired a ball of fire. This distracted them as i fling a bar off metal near there feet causing some to fall, but others still ran.  
I then jump up to a quick turn and out comes a burst of air making the rest tumble.  
Yes i said air, i am the avatar's apprentice. The juuni teiru tatsu (12 tailed dragon).

xXx

We run down the hall past the fallen soldiers and we turn a sharp corner and come across another metal door.  
" UGH! a dead end!" I frustratedly stomp my foot as i turn around and start to run away but a hand comes down on my shoulder gently. "wait, why were guards protecting this door?" Zuko said as he pulls my shoulder back as my face, faces toward the door again.  
I put my hands on the door and close my eyes, i wasn't totally perfect at Toph's vibration technique but i was a work in progress. I take a small breath in and exhale i feel, small sound vibrations, almost like yelling. I open my eyes and crunch the door violently and let it drop down in front of us. I look up and see my teacher tied with ropes, not metal. Aang sits there looking at me shaking his head, suddenly the door entryway light, is darkened, some one was behind us, i quickly turn around and see someone who i thought i had taken care of, Azula?

"Hi lovey" Azula says as she leans against the open door.  
"What are you doing here i thought i took care of you!" I say ready to attack arms up.  
"Oh i thought you did too, but i got two little helpers to help me." She said as Sokka and Toph are brought in by armed soldiers toph completely binded, her feet and hands are tied and is being carried by a taller stronger looking guard, and Sokka being held and his sword in possession of the same soldier.  
"Toph, what did you do?" I asked worried. " They threatened with fire, and well Sokka is not a bender so they all tackled be all at once, i wasn't ready, I'M SORRY!" "I'm sorry Nari, i thought we had them!" Aang said as he tried to free himself, failing.  
I look over at Azula again.  
"What do you want?" I ask still at guard.  
" Well you all tried to steal my power, my necklace, now i want it back." She said holding out her hand.  
" We don't have it, do we aang?" I look over to the monk.  
"well..." he said hanging his head.  
"WERE IS IT?" i asked "Katara has it, but i don't know were she is." Aang said as he struggles with his ropes again.  
"Go find her." Azula says to one of her guards, and they exit the room.  
"NO!" i say as i relax my body. " NO one, is going anywhere." I say looking at Azula, My body felt overwhelmed, strong, angry, this has never happened before.  
"What is happening?" Azula asked as she looked at me concerned, slightly afraid.  
"Nari?" Sokka asks as i start to ...glow green?  
"Nari, What is wrong!?" Aang asks worried.  
"I'm not happy with this sad excuse of a fire bender." My voice gets sinister.  
Toph's face turns to a worried frown.  
I then shoot fire from my palms, i whip it around at Azula, but she dodges, some soldiers try to catch me but i stomp down and the metal floor, shakes and then a metal plank shoots out and slams three guards to the ground.  
I then waved my hands above my head spin, turned and directed my hands toward the guards holding Sokka and Toph and pushed the air, knocking them to the ground. I then wiped my forehead, of sweat and bended the liquid to Toph and snapped the ropes free, i then threw the water toward aang and split the water into two, and split the two ropes, from his legs and arms, at once. Aang flew up instantly and whirled air around the guards, as Toph knocked out a few more, Sokka punched the soldier with his sword quickly catching it before the sword hit the ground, turned and slashed a few more guards. My target was Azula.  
I ran up to her and attempted man to man combat, my body still glowing shot out, green fire?  
she dodged it but as soon as she did, i made a bar off metal come out from the wall and it hit her, making her fall forward. I bolted my arm up in an uppercut jabbing her in the stomach, I had an advantage, frontal combat.  
She coughed, the wind knocked out of her. i then swing another fist, but she blocked it i push her and she stumbles backward, and Zuko comes up behind her and fire bends into her back, burning her badly. She screams loudly and falls to the ground, I then take me sweat again and water bend it at her, slapping her in the face, leaving a cut. She stands up and screams at me choosing a frontal attack, carelessly, i dodge it and hold my hands out but nothing happens, so i thought. I look around, Why isn't anything happening, maybe it was to much force, but every enemy had stopped , basically frozen. I bring my hands down, and Azula's , and her guards put there hands down as well, what as happening, I walk toward Azula and she walks toward me. " WHAT IS HAPPENING!" she screamed stiff. "I'm not sure myself, i say as my green glow starts to fade.  
I then hold my hands up, but Azula didn't i then held my palms out in front of me and started pressing down and Azula started kneeling.  
"What is this JOKE!" I then look at the dark corridor, and then the light coming from the door way, there was a black strip going across the room, from me to Azula and her guards.  
"Maybe your blood bending." Zuko asked "Katara did that in front of me before bu-" "No, i think its my shadow?" I said looking down at the black stripe in the middle of the room.  
"I see it" Sokka said as he points.  
"Yeah lucky you" Toph said sarcastically as she began bending metal around the soldiers and Azula."Just keep them here and i will finish them."  
"But i don't know what I'm doing? what is i-" Before i could finish my sentence Azula pointed her hands toward me. Her feet where welded to the floor so she couldn't move as the metal slowly climbed up her body.  
She shoot Lightning from her finger tips as it traveled toward me, i panicked. I was still learning lighting, i knew how to bend air, water, earth, fire, metal, wood( which was extremely rare among benders) and i guess I ve just figured out shadow bending but Lightning i was still not great at, Iroh had shown me how to transfer the lighting through my body with out injury but i never used it before. Zuko had done it before, from his father, but I was scared.  
The lightning reached my fingers and it streamed through my body and i my mind went blank, and so did my vision, i blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up the sky is dark, I'm moving i sit up slightly and i hear Katara's voice.  
"Nari! your okay!" She said as she hugged me tightly, i groan slightly and she lets go."sorry" she says holding my shoulders. I look around and i see the whole gang, Aang, sokka, katara, toph, zuko, suki, mai, and tylee. Since Tylee joined the kyoshi Warriors she became good friends with suki and so we let her join the gang, Mai was zuko's girl friends so she was automatically in. I look around some more, my vision clearing up and i see that we are flying on Appa, and momo is sitting next to aang on the saddle.  
"Its good to see your awake!" tylee said as she smiled her goofy smile.  
" Thanks Ugh i feel terrible." I say as i sit up but groan in pain and lay back down. " Don't sit up you are injured near your chest." Katara said as she swirled some water from her sling, and laid it near my chest. "Your glad Toph put up a small metal shield other wise Azula would have hurt you very badly.  
I look up to the night sky and sigh.

" That means i have to rest for a while huh?" I said closing my eyes again.  
"sadly yes, but thank to you we all got away with barley a scratch and we got the bender crystal." Aang says holding up the neckles.  
"well everyone but you got hurt." Toph said resting her head in her hands, as she leaned on her knee.  
"Yeah."Aang said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.  
" Well we got the necklace so here you go." Katara said as he took the necklace from Aang and gave it to me.  
" Your giving this to me?" I said surprised. Katara puts in my palm and closes my fingers.  
" You deserve it and it will help your bending training. She said smiling.  
"Yeah you need to work on your bending and your man on man combat." Sokka said cleaning his sword.  
"Yeah, i do admit that." I said laughing slightly.  
"Well until you get better we are going to bring you to Iroh's small cabin outside of Ba Seing sai." Zuko said as he lounged back on the saddle in his normal seat in the back.  
"UGH i hate this, speaking of my injury, what happened to Azula and her guards?" I say looking at Toph.  
" I took care of them, now they are metal statues." She said chuckling " Yeah i never thought i would see the day my sister be taken down." Zuko said crossing his arms smiling.  
"Yeah, I'm glad she is gone, she was so not cool." Mai said as she crossed her legs, as she sat next to Zuko.  
"Are you sure she is gone ?" Suki asked as she repositioned herself next to sokka.  
"Yeah I'm sure" Toph said leaning back as well, arms behind her head.  
" Well now what do we do?" Tylee asks as she rocks back and forth cheerfully.  
"We are going to Iroh's cabin and then we are going to go to Toph's parents and get some supplies, come back and start slowly training you up." Aang smiled as he leaned on Katara.  
"We are all tired huh?" Katara said as she looked at Sokka.  
" YOU guys can rest up ill drive Appa me and Aang will have shifts until we reach Ba seing sai." Sokka said as he boarded Appa's head and we all feel asleep silently as the bender's crystal lay around my neck.

xXx

Hours later i wake up and the sun is starting to rise up, I see aang by appa's head steering, I look over him and see a big city, We are in Ba seing sai.  
"Hey Katara, wake up" I said lazily and nudging her side.  
"hmmm" She moans turning toward me.  
"we are near the cabin wake everyone up." I say as i sit up straighter, I'm feeling better then yesterday and I'm able to sit up but i can still feel the pain in my chest.  
Everyone soon starts to wake up and we are half way past Ba sieng sai, the cabin is close so we all start packing our stuff.  
"So how was guarding Appa while we were in the prison?" I ask Suki Mai and Tylee as Tylee looks over the edge of Appa.  
" It was okay, we only ran into two mishaps." Suki said while everyone relaxes as Appa gets closer to the cabin.  
We soon arrive at the Cabin and we see Iroh waiting out side the cabin with a cup of tea, welcoming us with a wave.  
We land and everyone gets off, Katara and Suki help me off of Appa and we gather around Iroh.  
"So i see you are back how was your journey, did you find what you were looking for." Iroh asks as he stands up.  
"Yes we did but, Nari got hurt in the process, she is going to stay here with you while we go to the Bei-fongs resident." Zuko informed his uncle as Suki and Katara help me inside to the bed, while everyone followed to gather around in the main room.  
" Alright, i will tend to her,you can all go and get your equipment i will give her some soul relaxing tea, she could use it." Iroh smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.  
" Hey Iroh, Nari, has come in contact with a new bending style, per say, she had control of Azula's Shadow, controlling her for only seconds, so that toph could metal bend her into a statue, We don't know how and neither does she. She had green glow surround her body out of anger, she was out of control for a while, do you think it has to do with the amount of power she can hold?" Katara asked Iroh as he started boiling the water.  
"I don't think so it was probably her spirit animal, if a bender is strong enough, it can control its inner animal and use it to help there bending making it stronger, maybe her spirit animal took over her, because of her exposed anger, it had a chance to show a glimpse of what its capable off, and since Nari is a very powerful bender, she can sometimes, get so angry her bending with get out of control, like a fire bender, its hard to tame, and takes a lot of practice to control." Iroh explained as he continued making his tea.  
"SO your telling us her inner animal, The 12 tailed dragon, overcame Nari's body and took control of her for a few seconds, revealing its own power, which is apparently controlling shadows?" Katara asked.  
"So thats why when she lowered her anger level and the green glowing calmed down, the shadow controlling lost its power, and thats why she lost control of Azula."Sokka concluded.  
"correct, so thats one thing we will have to work on, but its going to be hard, since we have no real trainer for spiritual animals." Iroh said as he brought the tea over to my bed and poured some tea into a tea cup. "So MY spirit animal need training, Wow this is gonna be harder then i thought." I said sinking into the pillow.  
"Alright we should probably get going we have a bit of a trip." Sokka said getting up and grabbing some stuff.  
"alright come on everyone lets go" Suki said getting up and leading everyone out the door, they said there goodbyes and left.  
"Alright lets get to mind training, as well as physical healing." Iroh said smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"wait mind training?" I ask sitting up slightly from my bed.  
"yes, if your going to control your spiritual animal you have to control your mind, because without a strong mind the animal will over come your emotions again." Iroh said as he sat on a stool next to my bed.  
"Oh, i see, but how will we do that?" I ask sitting up fully, only with a little struggle.  
He smiles and Sees my quick progress in the thought of training.  
"eager i see?" he laughs as he stands up and helps me stand up.  
"Before we can start your mind training, i must see that you are strong and capable of your regular bending training."  
"Okay, lets get to it!" I say as i stand up fully, only with a slight bend in my back.  
"haha, lets go in the yard to start." Iroh helps me out the door.

We get outside and he helps me to the middle of the yard, we were in a very open area with a HUGE forest behind the house, we were by the side of the house.  
" alright lets see your regular metal bending." Iroh says as he sits on a stool next to the house. I breath in and out slowly, i then bend my knees and put my fists to my sides, i make a slow turn and pushed to my right, were i felt a metal material in the ground lay, i then take my extended hands and raise my hands up, they shake as they raise and a chunk of metal is pulled from the ground. It is just a block of regular lead. It came up quite quickly, because of the easy consistency, well to me it was easy, because of my metal bending experience.  
"Very good, then again this is your natural bending style, lets try some earth bending." He says as he crosses his legs.  
"Alright" I say smiling from my fast progress.  
I relax and bring my hands up in front of my chest, palms facing out and a huge rock comes out of the ground, it then push it in one quick motion and it goes flying across the yard.  
"Hmm it seems you are doing very well, how about something a little harder, air." He says watching me smiling.  
I do a classical move of aang's i make a big ball of air in my palm and as i push it near the ground it grows bigger i hop on top of the ball and ride around a portion of the yard.  
"YAHOO!" I yell smiling Iroh only laughs along.  
"Goodness child your bending is still as strong as ever, but to be on the safe side lets continue.  
I hop of the ball, as the i slowly drift to the ground.  
"Alright water?" I say confirming.  
Iroh nods and i smile.  
I see Iroh's small bird bath in front of the house, and i turn towards it, i lift my hands up and gracefully move one hand down, then swiftly swing it above my head, and down to the other side of my body, the water rushes over to my palms, i then swing the water around in a hollow circle, I i widen the space between my fingers and the water splits up into individual circles i then push each one individually, at Iroh and each one bolts at him instantly turning to ice, they each land all around Iroh in a circle around him. He didn't even flinch.  
"Very nice control Nari, now lets work on some fire."  
I nod and take the ice and melt it guiding it back to the bird bath.  
I stance myself one foot in front of the other, hands out in a defending stance, i then punch and fire shoots out, i throw another punch and another fire ball comes from my fist, i then try to attempt a jump kick, i prayed i wouldn't hurt myself. As i did the jump Iroh stood up ready to help at any moment, Fire shoots out of my foot as i land gracefully on the ground using a little bit of air bending to assure myself a safe landing.  
Iroh smiled at my quick thinking and sat back down.  
" Alright lets try that wood bending, you haven't used it in a while, so don't be surprised if it doesn't go well because-" "Yes i know its rare, and i need to use it wisely" I end his sentence because of hearing him say it so many times.  
he chuckles softly," Alright go"  
I lay my hands next to my sides, i lift them slightly palms up, i step forward and do a full body stepping spin as wood from the trees began to expand next to me, i then land my hand on the ground, i then lift it up as a branch splits the ground and follows my hand I push it to Iroh and weave the branches as my hands flow many different ways, until the branches make a small little jail around Iroh.  
"very impressive, now get me out of here so we can continue." He said still smiling.  
I hold my hands out in front of me and i make an hour glass figure with my hands and the branches slowly descend into the ground.  
" Alright, I'm not going to use lighting on you, because of your injuries,so besides that we can do no more, since you don't know how to start your shadow bending or control it more importantly." Iroh says standing up My eyes widen in surprise.  
"Wait Iroh, you know how to bend lightning?" I ask walking up to him, back still bent slightly.  
"Yes, i learned it soon after Ozai was taken down." Iroh said looking at me.  
"But why didn't you teach me? I could have countered Azula's attack! i wouldn't be hurt right now, i would be on the way to Ba seing sai right now!" I ask getting slightly upset.  
" I didn't teach you because lighting is very powerful and dangerous, and plus you need a peaceful soul, you have to be able to control your anger!" He said sternly.  
"But IROH!" I said starting a tantrum.  
"No Nari, maybe i will teach you after you are healed and have gone through your mind and spiritual training." He said as he started walking into the house.  
"UGH!" I say as i throw my fists to my sides, have a spurt of fire come out, i jump and look to my hands.  
"oops" I say as Iroh looks at me an eyebrow raised.  
"See, control your anger, I am going inside, you can stay out here and train a little more but super will be done in a few hours." He said walking into the house.  
I look at my hands and let them drop to my sides.  
"He's right" I said to myself as i ready my guard and stomped the heal of my foot into the ground causing a wedge of earth to come up and hit a tree, i then mended the the tree back into its regular self.  
I hear a rustle in the bushes a few yards away, i turn and look in that direction, scanning the area with my eyes, stance up and ready to fight if needed. The rustling began only for a second and stopped. I felt for any vibrations in the ground, i felt a group of people and an animal, 5 of them, 6 all together. I strategies my attack, by there movements.4 boys and a girl, one boy has an animal next to him, so if there all boys except for one, i would go for the girl first, she seems very light footed though, so she is quick. One of the boys are tall and slightly heavy, so maybe a bit slower, but still a quick mover. Another boy is very graceful so his moves will be very continuous. the other one seems to be have uneven weight on each of his legs, showing that he seems to lean on one foot more then the other, making him unsteady on that side. and the boy with the animal is jumpy, it seems as if he would be hard to catch with just simple combat, more of a long ranged fighter maybe? so if i were to attack the one with the animal, i would need to separate the boy from his companion. hmmm this should be interesting. This thinking happened within only seconds, i decide, to earth bend maybe encase them in dome.  
i lay my hands on the ground and push it lightly, the ground rumbled a little and a trail of uneven rock began going toward the group.  
The rustling began again and i felt the animal running toward me so i stopped to ready myself for another attack. The animal comes out of the bushes and leaps at me, Its a dog?  
As it leaps i bend the animal over my head with the air, i then turn to see a knife, almost like Mai's come toward me i quickly hold my hand out and stop the metal object in mid air , i then grab it with my other hand and threw it to the ground. i then see a stripe of black coming at me. my eyes widen, thats just like the shadow i have!  
i then determine if it was looking for my shadow i would have to dodge it even when i jump. i run toward it and bend some earth in front of me jumping on to it and while in the air i bend a tree branch and have it extend to were i was, landing on i, the shadow stops and retreats.  
I then jump down and touch the ground i soak up some access water from the ground, and lift it, as a circle of water around me settles and i wait for another attack a gust of blue comes toward me, i then bend the water in front of me into a wall and freeze it, causing it to stop some off the action but it did make me fall over slightly.  
I then feel the earth rumble, earth bending? No it was just plain brutal force, well lets give them a little surprise.  
As the earth began to split, i jumped inside the crack, I then stomp my foot and the earth en cases around me. The darkness surrounded me as i felt for any movement.  
I felt there foot steps slowly come out of the forest area. there feet cautious with every step.  
I then pounded my fists down and i come shooting out of the ground with rocks circling me, i finally see my attackers.  
They look at me frightened, from such an action, I then see a long haired boy run up to me frontal attack as i lower myself to the ground as soon as my feet touch the ground the boy immediately forces his palm to my chest, i see stars and then fall to the ground,but i look up and feel my anger build, i air bend my body to stand up. I then look at my attackers.  
Then i felt frozen. i couldn't move, I look at a boy with a ponytail who was kneeling on the ground with his fingers formed together, with the shadow line attached to me.I look at it and become angrier.  
I then felt that overwhelming feeling again. i see the boy who had me controlled, his eyes widened.  
"What is happening to her?" A blond boy with three marks on his cheeks says as he does something with his hands, and two more of him appear. "should i do my rasengon?" He asks the shadow boy.  
"I-i don't know" He said standing up. i then start walking toward them, and the boy's eyes widened even more.  
"What is she doing?!" The shadow boy asked again.  
"Let me handle her." The boy who had his dog next to him said, his cheeks had two red marks on them, like fangs.  
"Lets go Akamaru!" He said as he ran toward me, his dog following, he then jumped up with the dog next to him.  
"FANG OVER FANG!" He yelled as he started spinning incredibly fast, like a big torpedo coming at dog did the same and they started racing toward me, but i held my hands out and shot fire.  
The boy immediately stopped and fell to the ground avoiding getting burned.  
"Who are you?" I ask still slightly mad, i look at my hands and they are green.  
" We are Nina, from the hidden leaf, who are you?" the Girl with pink hair said as she stepped forward and started walking toward me casually, not afraid.  
"I am Nari warrior, the juuni teiru tatsu" They all looked at me eyes widened the girl stopped.  
"Your a jinjuriki?" The blonde boy asked " A what?" I said looking at him.  
" a capsule of a tailed beast?" He said walking toward me as his other selves disappeared.  
He passed the pink haired girl and walked straight up to me, i ready my stance.  
" Don't be afraid, I'm just like you, i have a tail beast inside me too,the kyyubi the nine tailed fox. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I look at the boy, he was now standing in front of me arms length away. "Why are you all here." I asked still curiouser of the shadow boy and the "jinjuriki".  
" We were sent on a mission to find a person of great power, Our Hokage told us that one of the great lords had a vision of a strong, and powerful jutsu master." He said as he held out a hand.  
"Its nice to meet such a powerful person." I look at his hand debating weather this was a joke or real.  
I finally shake his hand and he smiles.  
"So may i introduce you to everyone?" He asks as he motions me to walk with him toward the group.  
I slowly follow behind, still ready to attack if needed.  
"this is Sakura Haruno, our very powerful medical Nina, she has a punch like a bull, probably worse." Naruto smiled as he gave the pink haired girl a complement, she only bowed to me respectfully.  
"This is Neji Hyugga, his clan is known for there Byakugan " He said pointing at the long haired boy that hit her with his palm earlier.  
" What is this Byakugan you speak off." I ask slightly interested.  
"its a power to see for long distances, through a person or animal's chakra network. I also have the power of 8 trigrams, 64 palm, which hits a persons chakra points, dead on causing them to be unable to use there own chakra infused attacks and weakens there physical self." I look at him quiet impressed.  
"This is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. His clan has dog like instincts to track and hunt down people with there chakra network as well, he uses food pills to increase his strength in his long distance attacks, he also has an ultimate attack were him and his dog fuse there bodies together and make a HUGE two headed beast!" Naruto explained as i look at the brunette. The boy smiles and hold out his hand.  
"Its nice to meet you, i apologize for attacking you earlier." He said as i took his hand and his apology.  
" And last but not least, the leader of this squad, Shikamaru Nara." Naruto pointed to the boy with the ponytail, who earlier controlled a shadow.  
"Hey, i can control other peoples shadows using my shadow jutsu, i can also strangle and kill someone if needed." I look at him interested.  
"Hey, if you don't mind-" i started but was interrupted from someone behind me.  
"Nari, i heard a commotion what is-" He stopped in mid sentence seeing the group around me.  
"Who are these people?" Iroh asked concerned.  
"These people, are hear to find a powerful jutsu master, I'm not sure what that means but, they seem like nice people and put up a good fight, can we invite them inside?" I asked as i walk toward the older man.  
"hmm, sure why not.

"So what are you young people doing here anyway?" Iroh asked after making some tea for our guests.  
" We are Ninjas from a village called the hidden leaf. We come in search for a powerful person who holds powerful qualities like jutsu." Neji said taking a sip off his tea.  
"Okay, what exactly is jutsu?"  
Naruto looked at me confused.  
"You mean you don't know anything about jutsu or chakra?" He asked concerned.  
"Umm, no all i know about is bending elements." The group looked at me weird.  
"Is that what you were doing? Bending elements? I thought you were using advanced Jutsu or something, But wait what was the wood bending off yours, it looked just like our friend Yamato's jutsu he mixed water and earth chakra to do that."  
"umm know i just bended it using inner controlled strength." i said leaning on the table.  
"oh, well we will just have to explain it to you."Kiba said as he petted Akamaru, smiling at me.  
"Okay basically chakra has five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the Five Elements Nature Transformations" Sakura began.  
"These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another."  
As i take in all the information i begin to connect a lot of the same info i already knew.  
"These elements allow for elemental ninjutsu to be performed: -Fire natured chakra allows for Fire Release which is strong against Wind but weak against Water.  
-Wind natured chakra allows for Wind Release, which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire.  
-Lightning natured chakra allows for Lightning Release, which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind.  
-Earth natured chakra allows for Earth Release , which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning.  
-Water natured chakra allows for Water Release, which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth."  
I look at the pink haired girl,quiet amazed at her knowledge capacity.

"Basically, this means that if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level, for example a technique that employs only Water Release cannot extinguish a wind-enhanced fire technique, Wall to no avail, it was however countered with a combination of water and wind: Typhoon Water" Neji finished giving the girl a break.

"Wow." I say looking at Iroh, we was as amazed as i was.  
"Thats just the basics" Shikamaru said as he stirred his tea unamused.  
"Iroh" I said and pointed toward Shikamaru.  
" He can control shadows, he did it when he attacked me." Shikamaru looked up looking worried as to see what he did wrong.  
"Really?! thats just pure luck Nari." He said smiling at the boy.  
"What just happened?" Shikamaru asked as he sat up straight.  
"Nari has discovered a knew bending style, Shadow bending. But it only happens when she gets really mad and glows a green, giving her spiritual animal room to peek out of her, dangerously exposing the animal to the real world." Shikamaru looks at use interested, he then looks at Naruto.  
"So you are like Naruto you have a tailed beast that needs to be tamed. And if just so happens that your animal is capable of controlling shadow? Hmm we have got some work to do."  
" wait your going to help me?" I asked getting excited.  
"Well you do seem to be the person we are looking for, since you wield this much power." Neji said as he stood up.  
" We should get ready to leave then to start her training." Sakura said also standing up.  
" Wait I'm going with you guys?" I asked standing up.  
"well yeah we need to teach you a lot!" Naruto said standing as well.  
"She can't go any were until team Avatar gets back." Iroh said as he stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"This is true i can't go until then, the are benders too, well most of them, but they would all love the help!" I said looking at the group.  
" I guess we could stay a few days." Kiba said still sitting next to Akamaru.  
"I guess it wont hurt." Shikamaru said still sitting.  
" How long until they get back?" Neji asked sitting down again.  
"they should be back in two days, until then i can show you my bending and we can start on the jutsu thing how about it Shikamaru?" I asked looking at the boy.  
" Sure why not." he said smiling. " This should get pretty interesting." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We walk back out side and Shikamaru walks up in front of me.  
"Since you haven't fully experienced chakra this may be difficult or easy to do, be prepared for both." He said as he walked further in front of me.  
"Hey Nari, your walking kinda funny, should we take care of that before we start?" Kiba asks as he puts his hand up to my back carefully.  
"Oh, its just an injury that Katara didn't know how to fully heal, so i was resting, was..." I say as i look at the group kinda guilty.  
"Were does it hurt?" Sakura asked as she walked up to me.  
" In my chest area, my friend Katara has healing abilities but she didn't know what happened or how to fix it." Sakura looked at me, pondering the information given.  
"How did you get hurt?" She asked as she motioned me to sit on the ground.  
" Well i was fighting this person, and she had the power to control lighting, and she attacked me with it." I say as i sit down.  
"Hmm i think i know what might be the problem, now lay down for me." She said as i lay there unsure of what was going to happen.  
Her hand then became a green-bluish color, it looked almost like fire so i stayed cautious,  
"Don't worry its okay, this is what chakra looks like, and i was taught by the best medical Nina in the leaf, our Hokage, it will be safe i promise, you just might feel a small tightness around the chest, this is normal." She said lowering her hand to my chest, immediately i felt a surge of energy bolt through my body causing me to jump slightly, Sakura put her other hand on top of her hand that was already on my chest and continued her work.  
I started feeling relieved in my chest area and i look at her.  
" I think its working." I say as her hand goes back to normal.  
"Try it out for size" She said standing up, offering a hand.  
I stand up straight and feel no pain.  
"WOW what did you do?!" I ask shaking her hand happily.  
" IT seems like the lighting screwed up your chakra flow, making the chest feel tight causing pain. the reason this Katara girl couldn't fix it is because it was a problem with chakra not a bodily injury, and i would like to meet this katara when she returns, she seems like my type of girl." Sakura said smiling at my excitement.  
I look at Iroh and he smiles.  
"This young lady fixed your problem very easily so listen up, they could increase your training and make that body of yours very powerful." Iroh said sitting on his stool.  
"Now do remember chakra training involves physical strength too so lifting some heavy stuff could increase your progressing speed." Kiba said as Akamaru sat next to him patiently.  
"Got it" I said smiling, i was too happy!  
"Alright lets start shadow training." Shikamaru said as he got my attention.  
"Alright lets do this." I say facing Shikamaru as everyone else found there way to the side of the house next to Iroh.  
" First thing you want to do is find your chakra network, which is in your chest, you want to relax and make a hand sign, in this case i use the hand sign, Rat" And Shikamaru demonstrates the hand sign for me.  
" Then, I usually crouch down to the ground to make the chakra seep to my feet faster for quick thinking attackers." HE crouches down and does the rat sign again, this time a shadow strip comes from his feet and toward me, but stops.  
" You can control your shadow to go which ever way you want making your chakra in the shadow move back in forth." SHikmaru's Shadow wiggles back and forth, he then makes a circle around my feet and un curls it bringing it back to his feet.  
"To wake up your chakra you must first do a simple chakra based move though" Shikamaru said standing up. " So before we can do any advanced moves you must learn a very easy academy worthy move."  
Shikamaru does a few hand signs and says." clone jutsu." And another one of him appears out of smoke.  
"see?" He says walking up to me.  
"The hand seals are, tiger,boar,ox bear." He said slowly demonstrating." I follow his hand signs, and say." Clone jutsu" And a puff of smoke appears and there is another one of me.  
" WHOA!" I say as i look at me. i then reach out and touch me and i then pop into thin air.  
"Ahh, what did i do?" I said disappointed.  
"Hahaha those are just illusions, there not the real thing, there are like training wheels until you learn Shadow clones, Then those ones can fight and move and you can touch them, but if you hit them with a weapon like a kunai they poof into smoke." Kiba explained "But we will have Naruto teach you the Shadow Clones, since he is kinda a master at them." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the blonde.  
"so you mean i have to have little kid training until i can learn the shadow jutsu?" I say looking at Shikamaru slumping in disappointment.  
"Yeah, but we will help you through out the next few days until your friends come back, then we can head to to Konoha and then you can get the big boys to help you with the bigger stuff, we will still most likely be there, since we are kind of some of the big boys, well except Naruto, poor guy was gone for 2 years, came back and everyone was a rank higher, and he was still a -" Shikamaru was interrupted by Naruto.  
" STOP TALKING ABOUT IT, I'M MORE STRONGER THEN ALL OF YOU! i don't see why the grandma won't let me get moved up until another chounin exam...UGH!" He complained as he played with some grass.  
" Well, if you want to learn some more, you can ask Sakura and Kiba for now since me Neji, and Naruto justu's are still pretty advanced for you." Shikamaru said walking to the others.  
" Speaking of Neji, um Neji that Byakugan thing, what does it involve?" I say interested.  
"Its a clan thing, but some other's have learned it, so i guess telling you wont hurt since you are the powerful one we were looking for." Neji said standing up, brushing off his pants.  
"well first Byakugan is used for tracking and attacking, its a 2 in one duo, The tracking part, is like seeing far distances without moving, you can see anything and everything for quiet a long ways." "WAIT! so you mean kinda like my friend's feet for eyes thing?" I say excited.  
"wait what?" Neji said confused.  
"Well my friend Toph, she is blind but she is also the best earth bender in the world." I begin.  
" But since she can't see she uses her feet and hands for vibrations in the ground to tell were someone is, she can see everything from people too buildings, too ants, too ANYTHING, well except flying objects, but she uses her ears for that, but if its to attack something off ground, My other friend sokka directs her saying " to your left, right duck, higher lower, etc." I say as the group looks at me, Iroh knowing all this smiles but Naruto looks at me surprised.  
"WOW you have a friend that can do that!" He said amazed " Yeah, and i can do it too, I'm not as good as her but I'm getting better."  
"prove it for us." Kiba said looking eager.  
" alright, umm, one of you walk over in the field a ways away and i will close my eyes, turn around and cover my ears."  
Kiba stands up and quietly walks over to the field.  
" Alright now i want you to attack me in any way and i will fight you from behind." Kiba ran forward and jumped, i felt for a jump only a few feet away and determined the force and the distance as to were he jumped , so that i could estimate were he would land which is very close so if he lands there i can attack from the ground, and push up, but he will most likely have a weapon on which to throw so i will block the weapon with some water from the ground freezing it to cause a wall between me and him. I will push it toward him, he will duck because the water will be to high, so he will attack from below, most likely close enough to have frontal combat, i will block his first attack a punch most likely, i will move to the side making him fall forward, catching himself throwing a kick as he flys back up, i will block with my forearm and attack with not physical but elemental contact pushing him forcefully with a heavy rock, some injury but not able to stop him fully. take his next attack,another punch to the stomach press my hand down blocking the fist and punch up into jaw, making him fly backwards. take this chance to blow fire, and catch him off guard, the fire will not hurt him but distract him and make him step backwards in which i will have a tree root shoot from the ground and hold him tightly. battle won.

Kiba's jump, lands exactly were guessed i push my hands up, the ground rumbles and flys up under Kiba's feet, i then hear a clink, i was correct about the weapon. I swirl some water from the ground causing a frozen shield as it hits the ice, i feel foot steps, i hear a grunt and i slide to the side, and feel a gust of wind, i block with my right forearm and feel his foot come in contact with my arm i then stomp my foot as a rock bolts forward and knocks the boy onto the ground. he gets back up and throws another punch as predicted i press my hand down toward my stomach blocking his hand and throwing a punch to his face, i feel my knuckles hit his jaw as he stumbles back ward, i then take this chance to blow fire, i can feel him stumble backward, but the plan changes he starts running into the fire. I stop and decide to swirl around an push some air toward him making him tumble back, it then continues on as my plan had been anticipated and i break the ground with some tree roots, and i capture Kiba entangling him in the wood.  
I open my eyes and look at my success, i look at the group and all i saw were amazed astonished faces, mouths open and eyes wide, from everyone even Iroh.  
"That, was impressive, but i have a question how did you see the flying object?" Neji asked walking up to me.  
"Well thats one thing i can do that Toph can't she cant see flying objects but i can, its weird." Neji looks at me curios.  
" and i used some typical strategies, sokka said I'm really good at it." Shikamaru looks at me.  
"Hmm i think I'm really starting to like you, I'm a strategist to,thats why i am always squad leader." Shikamaru said as he stood up and stands next to Neji.  
" Hmm you know what Nari, i think you might have a small glimpse of Byakugan yourself, because i can't think of any other way to explain the scene i just witnessed." Neji said studding my face.  
"wow really i never noticed it!" I said smiling happy that I'm learning very quickly.  
" Close your eyes and do what you did with Kiba, focus on a target." I closed my eyes and did as asked. and i hear Neji gasp in surprise.  
I open my eyes.  
" What, what's wrong" I ask worried " Shikamaru you saw that too right?" Neji asked almost excited.  
" Yeah, what was that!" He said.  
"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" I ask feeling left out.  
" I think that you defiantly are the one we are looking for, you can wield any jutsu possible..." Neji said still shocked.  
" You just did Byakugan, only your temples, were green" Neji said backing up.  
" IS that good?" I ask still confused.  
"Good?, no thats amazing."  
"As soon as we get you to Konoha, Lady Tsunade will want to see you immediately." Shikamaru said as they both smiled "Wow, am i really that powerful." I ask almost unbelievably "You better believe it" Naruto said looking at me from behind the two boys.  
"Wow, she might be more powerful then Madara uchiha." Sakura said as the boys looked at her then to me.  
" who's madara uchiha?" I ask and they all look at me.  
"Someone who you are glad is finally dead, but before he died he brought back to life a legendary sanin, who Our friend sasuke killed a while ago, but now he is more powerful then ever, that is why we are here, we need you to kill Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sanin." Naruto said as he got up looking serious.  
" And the worse part is, there are two of him." "Umm guys I'M STILL STUCK HERE!" Kiba says struggling from the branches, i untangle him with a quick swirl of my hands and he drops to the ground with a thud, i look over my shoulder.  
"SORRY! now, tell me about these Orochimaru guys" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Orochimaru is a strong Nina who had betrayed Konoha many years ago, he first joined the akatsuki in search of power, when he met Sasuke's brother itachi, he wanted to take control of his power which is Sharingon. He soon left the akatsuki after realizing his chances of getting the Sharingon from Itachi were slim and went in search of another person who possessed Sharingon. But after hearing itachi's story of murdering his entire clan, except for his little brother. Orochimaru went in search for that boy. He entered the chounin exams disused as a village Nina from the sound. He soon found sasuke, giving him a curse mark, which lured sasuke to him for sasukes thirst for power. But soon after sasuke was fully trained up and had many powers that were more then capable of taking Orochimaru down, so since he had developed so much power he put up a fight against Orochimaru, winning the battle and killing Orochimaru." Naruto started, knowing much from what his knowledge of the man form his own experiences,and stories told to him by others he knows.  
"so he died, but what about that other Orochimaru you were talking about?" I ask sitting down next to everyone.  
"The other Orochimaru we are talking about is a young boy, Kabuto. he was orochimaru's spy, and assistant. Soon after Orochimaru died, Kabuto decided to take matters into his own hands and continued to take over Orochimaru s goal for power, which was developing the most powerful jutsu, The re animation jutsu." Naruto continued very serious.  
"whats that?" I ask interested in the topic.  
"Its a jutsu that can bring people who have died back to life, except they can not die again unless you break them down with there own emotions, many of those who were brought back to life were very power people, and many loved ones of Konoha, like Neji father, the past hokages. My dear friend Gaara's father, and so many more that only wanted to rest in peace,and were happy they died, because they wanted those who they loved to reach bigger goals and achieve better lifestyles, even if it did hurt the ones they loved. But Kabuto was cruel he brought them all back to life to fight against there loved ones, imagine killing the one you love because they were being controlled under against there will, they had no choice." Naruto stopped his face getting even more hurt. "This hurt so many people i hate to think of it. He didn't stop there, he had a whole army of dopplegangers created like an akatsuki member named zetzu. there were thousands. I didn't know until long later that this was going on. Because the akatsuki wanted me, the great Nina war was because of me.' Naruto's face was full of sadness and a tear rolled down his face.  
"And so many died, and so many were hurt." He continued. "Just because they wanted the beast inside me to create a terrible monster that would hurt EVERYONE, just for there own selfish power." Naruto was getting so upset i was surprised his tailed beast didn't escape him, why was this?  
"But in the process of this war i was being trained to control my beast, and i have finally taken over him and i can know you use him to my own free will, whenever and however i want." He said smiling.  
"And in the end i did take care of the main cause of destruction who was Madara uchiha, He was in charge of the entire thing, we was the leader of the akatsuki. even though the akatsuki was never meant to be a group of terrible people, it was supposed to be a group of Nina who wanted to change the world of evil, but was soon consumed by evil because of this man. His plan made Kabuto do this, he brought back orochimaru's body before he died, an order to Kabuto. And now, Orochimaru is a huge threat and so is Kabuto. The war is not over, its only begun, and already so many have died, that is why you must come with us to stop those two and save not only Konoha but the village of water, sand, fire, wind, iron, lightening, snow, sky, waves,earth ALL OF THEM! its a huge deal, we must train you to know every justu, if you are to ever go against this man and his apprentice, so if you come with use you are going to have to put EVERY thing into your training, we must also be quick and you must learn the inside and outs of even forbidden justu, this will help you get behind his attacks and counter attack them, no one is ever supposed to know the forbidden justus but in this case, you are here to help and its very urgent. You will be the most powerful person in the world." Naruto finishes and i look at him, i feel so overwhelmed and taking in all this information, i was scared. "So does that mean i will also have to take control of my tailed beast?" I ask Naruto he nods and says.  
"It will increase your strength 100x and over. trust me you will get through this, don't think to much of it." Naruto said smiling. I look at everyone there.  
"Well this is going to be some interesting new for team avatar when they get back." I say as i too am astonished from the news. Will i be able to live up to there standards. Will i win. Will i live. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After explaining all of the information, i look almost afraid. Sakura puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"I know this is a lot to take in, and its getting late, maybe you should go rest." She said helping me up from the ground. We all make our way into Iroh's cabin and I sit down in the bed as Iroh sets up things for our guests. "So, how long have you been with this Team Avatar?" Kiba asks me as he sits next to me on the bed.  
"mmm, about 2 years now?" I say looking at the boy smiling.  
"How did you become apart of the group?" He asks still curious.  
"Well there was this evil person , his name was Ozai, and his daughter Azula, they were both defeated by the Avatar, who is my friend Aang. Him and team avatar after taking down Ozai, went to look for our friend sokka's sword which he had dropped from a fire nation airship trying to help aang with the battle." I began thinking back.  
"The reason he didn't just forget about the sword was because it was made of meteorite and was very rare and valuable. SO they went looking for it. I was a peasant, yes i was a orphan out on the street. And one day i was out looking for food out in the forest near my small village and i come across a sword, so i pick it up and it immediately, well it basically melts in my hands. This happened before i knew i was a bender, so i started to freak out. I thought it was like a fire Nation sword and that if they found out i would be in trouble or something. But after freaking out for a few minutes i hear rustling in some bushes nearby. I turn scared for my life, and out come team avatar. I was VERY surprised they are like my idols. They looked at the melted metal on the ground, after asking me questions and a huge sokka break down, they came to a conclusion that i was either a metal bender or a very strong fire took me in and had Iroh inspect me for fire bending. He came to the conclusion that i am a fire bender, but later that day Toph inspected the metal on sokka's sword and told them it had been bended not melted. so since then they took me in and have been training me, they soon figured out all of my qualities and abilities i could wield and since then I ve been part of the group. But i never would have imagined being able to hold THIS much power, I'm kinda scared actually." I say looking at Iroh and then back to Kiba.  
"So basically I was found and then kept" I said smiling.  
"I'm sorry for asking another question but,what happened to your parents?" Kiba asks turning toward me slightly.  
"I'm not sure, but from what people in my old village told me they were killed by a masked thief, and i was left there to root, but i was found by an older lady and i was taken care of by her, she later died when i was 13, so i had to live on my own." I said getting a little less happy.  
"But its life and I'm glad its this way now, otherwise i would have never met you guys." I said smiling trying to shake off my past.  
"oh I-I'm so sorry" He said as he held his hand behind my back with sympathy in his eyes.  
"please don't feel sorry for me. Its the past it's all behind me now." I say as i stand up.  
"Umm I'm afraid there isn't enough room for everyone in here." Iroh said slightly confused at what to do next.  
"Hmm, no problem follow me." I say as i walk out of the follow in interest. I walk up up to the side of the house and stop, i then raise one hand and then the other after it, i then turned quickly and whipped my arms up and around fast and up came a forest of twigs and roots. I spun my hands in a few motions and i then moved my feet back gracefully and then stomped and my fists came down and the twigs had been shaped into another small room.  
"Whoa, now thats impressive." Shikamaru said crossing his arms in approval.  
"follow me." i say as i walk back inside. I walk into the same room, it looked the same, no different.  
I put my hands on the wall, i graze them over the wooded wall for only a second, i then moved over to the right slightly. i then took my finger and i started from the bottom of the floor up to the side and back down, in the shape of a door. I then got up moved my hands slightly in a motion and then pushed on the wall, and out popped an entry way and the plank of wood falls to the ground, i walk in and they follow.  
"Here you go." I smiled i then walked out and grabbed some candles i walk back in and set them on the ground i push my hands up above my head and little shelved pop out. big enough to hold the candles above the, for light. i set each candle on the all the shelves surrounding the hut and i walk into the middle of the room.  
"back up a little." I say as i stand there as they do as instructed. i then point to every candle, fire spurting out of my fingers with every motion fast, and quick. i then turned toward them.  
"When you guys are done getting settled i will take out the light but there you are!" I say happily and they just look at me.  
"Ha, we need you when we go out for missions, and we don't have a tent." Naruto sad smiling with a thumbs up.  
"Ha thanks" i say walking out." Good night!" I say as i turn out of the door way and toward my bed. i climbed into bed and turned out the lights with one swerve of my hand and it was dark. I lay in my bed listening to the small sound that is silence. I look up to the ceiling in the darkness and think. " I'm scared, what do i do?" I think to myself as i close my eyes.  
"Maybe it will be all okay, maybe i will go in, kick some butt and walk out." I think as i slowly drift to sleep.  
"Mom, Dad? is this why i was born? who were you two, to make such a powerful person? Why did you die? how?" And i am asleep.

xXx

I look out into the dark room, its like a small castle. i sit in a big chair, almost like a throne. I look next to me and i see a long black haired person, he is tall and skinny. I then look to my other side and see a younger looking person with a cloak on, but his hood is down so i can see his hair color is white, its also short. HE looks younger.  
I look out over the room again and i see a boy sitting in front of me his hair is brown, he looks torn and beaten, hit and cut. His head hangs low. I look at my hands and see red, blood. I look up to the boy again and i see his face. Kiba, his face his beaten up and he is low of energy, I then get up out of worry but my actions say otherwise, a green flash from my hand and he is down, on the ground motionless. I look to my right and see the black haired person i finally see his face, he looks resemble a snake. his eyes yellow and cruelness lingers in them i then look to the left and look at the person to my left and he looks up, his looks also resemble a snake. I look at them and back away. The boy with the white hair starts to laugh. and i fall to the ground echo of laughter in my ears. they have won.

xXx

I shoot out of bed and a scream leaves my mouth, suddenly everyone begins to flood my bedroom.  
"Are you okay Nari?" Iroh asks concerned. I look over Iroh's shoulder and see Kiba, and his ruffled bed head.  
"You" I say as i point to the boy.  
"What?" He asked slightly worried.  
"You were in my dream" I say as i start to get out of bed still pointing at him i pass Iroh and the others and walk up to Kiba.  
I feel his face feeling for any scares or bruises. I then put my hands on his shoulders. His face slightly confused and red.  
"Sorry but you, you got hurt." I say slightly still afraid from my dream.  
" I hurt you, but against my own will." I say as i look at him still worried.  
I then turn away from him and to the others.  
"I was also with two other people a black haired man with a face resembling a snake, the other with the same type of face except white hair." As i say this Naruto's face became solid fear.  
"You mean you had a dream with Orochimaru and Kabuto in it?" Naruto said as he walked up to me i look at him and everyone else seemed to be a little worried as well.  
"Which one is which?" I say wanting to know my enemies.  
"Black haired one is Orochimaru, the white haired one is Kabuto." He said as he walked back to my bed and sat down.  
"what else happened? he asked looking back at me.  
"i was in a castle looking building, i was in a chair. The two Orochimaru and Kabuto they were standing next to me like it was a normal thing, Kiba was in front of this he looked beaten and hurt. I stood up and shot him with a glowing green from my hand, i don't know what it was, but Kiba feel over motionless." I say as i look down. Kiba looked slightly frightened.  
"What else happened?" Sakura asked standing next to me.  
"I look back at the other two and i fall to the ground and i can hear laughter." I say as i look up toward Kiba.  
" I hope it doesn't mean anything." I said looking at him slightly as i walk over to him.  
"But why was it me?" He asked slightly confused.  
" I don't know, i was wondering the same thing." I say as i sit on my bed next to Naruto across from Kiba.  
"hmmm, well what ever it meant we can't let that get in the way of your training." Shikamaru said as he attempted do a ponytail in his hair.  
"Yeah your right." I say smiling." Lets get ready to train!" I say as i get up ready for the day.

xXx

I skip out of the house and out into our field next to the house.  
"Alright should we start out with the continuation of the full shadow clones?" Shikamaru said as he pointed to Naruto. "Alright Naruto your in charge for now" Naruto walked up to me smiling.  
"This was one of the first justu s that i perfected...or to get correct at all." Naruto says kinda embarrassed.  
"Okay the hand signs are ram-serpent-tiger" and two of him showed up."See? now you try." I did the hand signs and a shut my eyes i then opened them again and nothing happened.  
I did the hand signs again, there was a puff of smoke but nothing there.  
"Ummm whats going on?" I say kinda upset.  
"Hmm I'm not sure, maybe your doing the hand signals wrong, they have to be exact. Do it slowly first." Naruto says as he watches my hands.  
I slowly re-did the signs and a puff of smoke came again but out came a completely sucked of energy clone. I look at it and gave a disappointed expression.  
"pffft-tehhhhe-HAHAHA! ITS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!HAHAHA" Kiba laughed as he toppled over on to the ground in laughter.  
"yeah, heh heh, well it looks like that one may need a bit of work." Naruto said looking at the clone.  
"UGH WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT? I did the hand signs correctly didn't I?" I asked getting a little mad.  
"Relax Nari, you just have to connect some of your chakra to your clone to make it ...well...stay alive." I look back at the clone and it puffs into air.  
"Ugh" I say upset.  
"Its fine Nari we all make mistakes, you had trouble learning your bending right?its like that only, there is a lot more chakra based moves then bending moves." Sakura said patting me on the back.  
"Thats not the thing, i mean i can't get something so simple but i can do that Byakugan thing!" I say getting overly upset.  
"Well Byakugan is far different then shadow clone, for one thing Byakugan is something you are either born with or is something you steal and since this is the first time you have heard of chakra then you couldn't have stolen it, also Byakugan is a attacking type of chakra move as well not just for tracking, but it seems since you have been using Byakugan and you didn't know it you have almost perfected it, but you also have it mixed with ground movement which also improves and helps the move. As when shadow clones you have to be able to control your chakra in a clone or multiple while still controlling your own and other attacks you might use while you have clones, because for Naruto he can make multiple rasengon with multiple clones but it sucks out most of his chakra as well is the bigger types of rasengon he has mastered. so chakra has to be used wisely and strategically. That is why Shikamaru rarely uses all of his chakra in battles, he always finds a way around it. and since you say your good with strategies you should try and catch up with that technique also you should probably have small sessions with Shikamaru to compare your strategies and fighting differences." Neji says as he sits on the ground.  
"Well i guess that makes sense but it just frustrates me!" I say as i plop to the ground.  
"Hmm maybe we should take a rest with the shadow clones and work on frontal attacks?" Sakura asked as she walks up to me. " I can work on some of those with you if you would like?" She says as she motions Shikamaru and Naruto to sit down. "Alright no bending and no chakra moves like shadow Justu s or Byakugan." Sakura said smiling.  
"Got it!" I say as i stance my self "GO!" Kiba yells as he sits up from his laughing attack earlier.  
I make the first move i go for a blow to the face but Sakura is fast like had thought before and she ducks and punches me right in the stomach, but i feel a vibration in my body and i go flying.  
"SAKURA NOT SO BRUTAL!" Shikamaru says getting up slightly.  
"No she needs this, I'm gonna give her a taste of what she is going to be getting from Tsunade.  
I go flying to the other side of the yard and I'm kinda of frazzled for a second, i didn't expect that. She was the one who split the ground yesterday then.  
I get up and wince at first but stand up straight.  
I then start charging toward her she throws another punch but i dodge it exactly like she did, i then attempts to do a round kick from the ground to trip her but she jumps and lands next to me I grab for he legs since she had landed so close i grab then and do a hand stand on her feet and kicked her in the face making her fall a distance from me. first she looks at me, she didn't know how in the world i could have come up with that but she continues. She does a kick and i bend backwards into a back bend dodging it i then flip back to my regular stance, being punched in the stomach earlier my flexibility in my stomach was lowered.  
I then kick her and she dodges she stand ups and i continue the move with another kick from the back but she grabs my leg and flips me up into the air and i fall down to the ground and Sakura pounds her foot next to my head just missing it by and inch. i take her leg and and lift my feet up behind her and wrap my legs around her neck and press back and i take my hands pushing my body off the ground and i whip my self through her legs landing on her back, facing her legs. i thought it was over, she was slightly confused at what happened but after realizing that my flexibility and strength were my key, she decided to take advantage of that. she bending her back back and with her hands she grabbed the back of my tunic and through me forward and i was thrown far, and i mean far across the yard and into a tree.  
"AH!" I yell as i hit the tree with my back, i fall to the ground and look up and see Sakura walking up to me. i quickly stand up and as she finishes approaching me, i throw a punch and she grabs my arm, pulls it across her body and lifts my body over her and i was flipped onto the ground.  
"ngh" I groan in pain. She grabs my arm and pulls me up. she swings a kick and i go flying again.  
"We aren't finished until you show me how much strength you have not only in you body but your attacks!" Sakura said as she walks up to me again, i stand up and she throws another punch and before i go flying i grab her fist from my stomach and pull her toward me, i grab her neck and throw her toward the nearest try with a loud thud.  
"Not bad warrior, but show me more of that!" She said holding her throat from were i had grabbed. I attack her from the front i throw another punch but she does the same thing she grabs my arm across her body and as i go flipping i grab onto her arm and position myself so that i could fly around to her back and grab her throat with my legs and bring her flying forward into the ground. sakura's face implanted.  
Sakura gets up and wipes the dirt off of her face and smiles.  
"I have one more attack for you Nari so watch closely other wise you are guaranteed to loose." Sakura smiled as she walked toward me. She did and uppercut to my jaw and my head fly back but she grabs my head and flings it toward her knee and my forehead hits it hard. i fly back again and Sakura trips me with her foot and falls on top of me pinning me with her knees on my shoulders and she pulls out a kunai quickly and hold it to my throat.  
"You need to counter that from the start, not wait for an inside attack because there was no open spot there. you wait for an open counter attack, who taught you that?" She asks as i she puts her kunai away.  
"um, i don't know my friend Suki said that there is always an open attack in between another's fight." I say as she gets off of me.  
"Well i hope that she taught me more then that?" Sakura said offering a hand up and i take it.  
"No, i just always found that the easy way around a fight." I said brushing off my tunic.  
"Well she is right about that but you also need to think about the beginning attack and what is going to follow, you can't just go with it, you have to have a plan, because not everything will work." Sakura said brushing off herself.  
"oh, well that is good to know." I say as i walk over to the others.  
"Hey i also want to meet this Suki, i wanna know some of those moves you used, i have never in my life seen something so...odd, but productive." Sakura smiled as she sits next to Naruto.  
"Well Suki came up with the moves after tylee helped me with my flexibility, oh that reminds me, Naruto come here." I say as he gets up slightly nervous.  
"Okay just stand there got it?" I say, his eyes slightly widen.  
I then take my middle and forefinger and jab it into his arm.  
"OW!" He says rubbing his arm.  
"Try and lift your arm." I say smiling in a toothy grin.  
Naruto just stands there, he moves his body back and forth and his arm is like a limp lump of skin.  
"AHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!" Naruto said spazing.  
"Don't worry you will be fine i will fix it in a sec but i wanted to show Neji this, 'Cause when he hit me the other day, my chest hurt and i thought was a form of that." I said looking at Neji.  
"No, that was the other attachment to Byakugan 8 trigrams 64 palms, you see in your body you have b4 chakra points and when i connect my chakra infused palms or fingers into a chakra point, it isolates it and you can't use your chakra until it wears off which could be for hours. so if i hit every chakra point in your body it will stop all chakra flow from your chakra network, could cause either very bad injury or possible death, but I'm not sure what your did to Naruto. Naruto do you feel like your chakra was drained?" Neji asks "no just limp, numb, I CAN MOVE MY FREAK EN ARM!" Naruto says as he swing his arm around.  
"Relax, i just hit a pressure point in your arm, causing no blood flow to your arm making it almost impossible to attack, its kinda like that 8 trigram thingy, only when you use it on a bender, they can't bend there element, they are basically hopeless." I say smiling.  
"But i only know a few pressure points that i can completely knock out of shape the other ones will just kinda...not work for some reason BUT I'M WORKING ON IT!" I say apologetically.  
"Its fine Nari, besides that i have a really good idea that could improve Byakugan, 8trigrams 64 palm" Neji said smiling.  
"Hey Nari" Naruto began." First can you undo my hand problem and i also have something to tell you that is really important that you will need to know before we teach you anything more." Naruto said getting serious.  
"It has to do with Overwhelmed power, to the point were you could hold to much power, that you could burn yourself out so much that you could loose everything, your chakra justu's and possibly your bending." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"WHAT! THAT WASN'T IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!" I said looking at the boy.  
"umm, Nari you never really got a job description." Kiba said kinda jokingly.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!, you mean i could loose my chakra and my BENDING!" I said starting to freak out.  
"I will explain but can you PLEASE fix my arm." Naruto said swing his arm again.  
"Oh, sorry i just got some bad news thats all!" I said sarcastically, i bend down to the ground and lift up, i bended water into my palm and swirled it around the shoulder, it glowed slightly and then back to normal, i take it off of Naruto and let it fall to the ground with a splash.  
"Thanks" Naruto said moving his shoulder and arm back to normal.  
"NOW WHAT IS THIS ABOUT LOOSING MY POWER!" Iyelled as Naruto toppled over kinda surprised at my shouting.  
"Relax and sit" Naruto said as he situated himself.  
"well, when someone has a certain amount of chakra it is known that they can over power themselves and loose the chakra completely. It should have happened to me years ago but since kyyubi has so much chakra , he is kinda a extra source of chakra, but i can't just waste it. you should have to same ability to hold a lot of power at once, but be careful, if it does ever happen, i wouldn't want your bending to go with it." Naruto said crossing his legs.  
"How do you know this?" I asked wanting to know the full story.  
"Well i used to have this old teacher his name was perver-I mean jiryia. HE was one of the legendary sanin we were talking about, Our Hokage is one of them too, but anyway. He would tell me many things when i was training to be aware of and that was one of him, but since he died, i never really got to finish hearing that full story, we were interrupted when he was telling me...well more like he was distracted...BUT that is all he told me." Naruto started getting a little teary.  
"was jiryia important to you?" I asked feeling that i was opening the wound but i wanted to know know more about my new friends.  
"Yeah, he was like a substitute for my dad, like a grandpa i cause. He died because one of his older students...killed him...but his old student died after i made a deal with him, that i would try to make this world at peace, and we need you for that Nari. Do it for jiryia, do it for us, do it for your other friends. heck Nari do it for the world. The world needs you and you need it. You will save us i believe it." Naruto said smiling, as a tear rolls down his cheek, i lean forward and brush it away.  
"I will do it. because you all are now the most important things to me, you Konoha, team avatar, everyone who is my friend. because i love you all." I said as a tear also feel down my cheek.  
Mom, Dad I'm going to save to world. i don't know if you already knew i was going to do that but, i hope your proud.

xXx

"So team avatar is coming back tomorrow huh?" Kiba asks as we sit down in the room i made them.  
"yeah, and i can't wait for them to meet you!" I say happily as Iroh walks in.  
"would anyone like some jasmine tea?" He asked.  
"Sure. Do you need any help with that?" Sakura asked politely as she stood up.  
"Oh thank you young lady i would love the help." HE said as they both walk out the door.  
"Do you think they will like us?" Naruto asked as he rocked back and forth.  
"Of course any friend of mine is a friend to them...well thats what sokka said." I smiled.  
"hey, you know what? I would love to see the face Sasuke gives when he sees someone with more power then him." Naruto laughs.  
"Oh yeah you never finished telling me about this Sasuke." I said looking at Naruto again.  
"Oh sasuke...well he is a hand full, defiantly not someone you want pick a fight with. He is really laid back and thinks he is 'Cool', he is an uchiha, the only one left now. HE has the Sharingon, and is really strong. hmmm what else he can be kinda scary too, but I'm never gonna let him push me around anymore." Naruto said proudly.  
"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke have had quite some interesting adventures and missions." Neji said scratching the back of his head.  
"yeah like the one time in class where Naruto was all up in Sasukes face and-" Kiba began but was interrupted.  
"YOU SAY ANOTHER WORLD I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR VOICE BOX AND KICK IT TO THE SAND!" Naruto said about to attack Kiba.  
"What happened!" I say laughing.  
"A class mate accidentally bumped into Naruto and-" Naruto attacked Kiba.  
"SHUT UP!" Naruto said while he was on top of Kiba with his hand over his mouth.  
"They kissed." Shikamaru ended.  
"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto said going for the other.  
"It was rather amusing, for once class was more then books and studying." Shikamaru laughed.  
"GAH!" Naruto went for Shikamaru but was knocked in the head by Sakura, with Iroh behind with the tea.  
"SIT DOWN NARUTO YOU ALMOST SPILLED THE TEA!" Sakura looked at the blonde sprawled out over the floor.  
"Ow, Sakura!" Naruto said rubbing his head.  
"What are you guys doing in here? I leave for 2 minutes and you already rough-housing!" Sakura yelled as she handed out the tea.  
"They were telling me about when Naruto accidentally kissed sasuke." I laughed.  
Sakura looked at me and then to Naruto.  
"Oi, yes Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke, and it was one day i actually wanted to kill that blond headed idiot. but i look back on it and it was really funny. You see i used to have a crush on sasuke, and so did my friend Ino but we all kinda ganged up on Naruto that day and kinda beat him up for it. But now i have no really interest in Sasuke, he betrayed the village and i tried to convince him but all he wanted was power, and i got really annoying so i just gave up on liking him and tried to get him back. but i really do wanna kill that guy, UGH now thats all Ino talks about" SASKUE -KUN IS BACK BLAH BLAH BLAH!". " she said as she sat back an annoyed expression spread across her face.  
"But he was apart of my team and well i guess I'll have to live with it. Now that i look back on my self i feel stupid for every even having a small crush. But when Sasuke left we got a replacement, his name was Sai. at first he had no expression but asshole mode. that also annoyed me but he soon got over it after a mission to go rescue sasuke. that was the first time those two meet. now they kinda have a small rivalry now but hey, we all have problems of our own right?" Sakura finishes and i look at her.  
"Yeah we do" I say smiling drinking the tea.  
" I can't wait to meet everyone, they sound all so fun!" I say setting down my cup.  
"We can't wait to meet your friends tomorrow." Kiba said smiling with his ruffled hair after Naruto s attack.  
"yeah me too" I smile and for the rest of the night we talked and relaxed, we got to know each other more and more. Tomorrow should be a good day. 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

i wake up the next morning. and feel a bit jumpy, ready and pumped. i needed to do something. maybe train? I walk into the small little hut connected to Iroh s cabin and see my new friends laying there sound asleep except for seemed to be rolling around uncomfortable.  
I walk up to him and crouch down next to his body and shake him, he looks up toward me and sits up.  
"Hey Nari whats up?" He whispered rubbing his eyes.  
"You seem awake and i have to much energy for one person at the moment want to train?" I say smiling he stands up careful not to wake up the others. its around 7 am so they still might wants some more sleep.  
We walk out of the room and outside its a bit misty and a low fog is still out. i twirls my finger and some of the fog moves with my finger.  
"i love it when its like this a great water bending morning." I say as Kiba watches me. i lift my hands and slowly move my hands in a sideway figure 8 movement gathering some of the mist in a small ball. i then arch my fingers into a fist and the mist turns into a small amount of water i then push it forward out into the field next to the house i then take one of my hands as the other hold up the small amount of water and i start to flow my hand around the ball from distance and you can see the ball of water grow as the fog around it starts to thin out from the collection of water. after a few moments the ball of is as big as a large rock, i then move it toward me and i lift my hands above my head as it continues toward me. the ball of water crosses over my body and i step into it. i am now in the ball of water, i then spread the water around me so the ball is hollow. the ball expands and i air bend around my feet and it lifts me off of the ground i then begin to swirl my hands around my head causing the ball of water to spin and as soon as it gained a fast speed i snap my fingers one at a time as small portions of the water ball leave it. i immediately turn them to ice and each one is like a small bullet i continue to spin it quickly until all the water is gone. Kiba seemed to dodge a great amount of the water but a great amount hit him. he was fine but there was a sting that would be left behind.  
"That was really cool...and painful at the same time." Kiba said rubbing his arm were he had gotten hit.  
"Sorry, its a new trick katara and aang came up with." I say smiling he then throws a surprise attack a small punch to the face. i bend d backwards avoiding it.  
"Lets continue the training shall we." He smiles at me as i ready my self.  
"Lets do it!" I say as i throw my fist to the ground shooting me of the ground as the earth lifted me off the ground. i jump and land behind Kiba and throw a back handed punch. he ducks and whips a a kick to my ankles i jump and flip over him using his shoulders as a help. i land and go down into the ground i see darkness as i i feel the ground around so that i come up right in front of him with a punch to the jaw. i shoot from the ground and try to jab him in the jaw but he sees it coming and flips backwards and charges toward my stomach. he tackles me to the ground and tries to restrain me but i shoot root from the ground around his arms and swings him to his back as i jump on top of him and punch the ground so the ground captures his wrists and ankles like handcuffs.  
"ha ha i won." I say tauntingly.  
" Yeah 'cause you have bending. i didn't even use my jutsu. you were lucky." He says mater-a-factly-.  
"yeah mhhm sure." I say teasingly as i swoop my foot across the ground and the handcuffs come off.  
"you want to see what i can really do?" He says getting up as he brushes the dirt off of him.  
"sure let me see what you got, Mr tattoos." I say as i poke his cheeks.  
"ha ha very funny." He said as he puts his fingers to his lips and whistles in a very high pitched ring.  
"Akamaru!" He yells as his horse of a dog comes running out of the house.  
"BEAST HUMAN CLONE!" Kiba yell as he tosses his dog a pill and Akamaru swallows it and then a puff of smoke appears and out comes another Kiba.  
"impressive but is that all?" I say cocky.  
"You never let me finish." Kiba smirked playfully and then yelled"HUMAN BEAST COMBINATION TRANSFORMATION: DOUBLE-HEADED WOLF TECHNIQUE!" There is then a huge puff of smoke and out came a huge two headed dog beast.  
I look at the two and my eyes are wide. "Is that impressive enough for you?" I dark and deep voice is said from the beast.  
"Yeah that could scare someone, enough to make them pass out, but um what do you do?" I ask still looking at the huge animal.  
"me and Akamaru can have our body spin in a violent assault against an enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. SO its a very dangerous and it really wears me out so that is why I'm not going to demonstrate." The deep voice said again but as he finished a huge block of rock, like HUGE rammed into Kiba and Akamaru making them fly across the field. Kiba groans and looks up. and a huge amount of water covers him and then isolates his body all but his head.  
"Nari are you okay!" I hear a voice and i turn around in horror at what just happened to Kiba. I look and see katara running toward me.  
"KATATRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yell worried "Saving you! that big animal looked like it was going to attack!" Sokka said coming out from behind katara.  
"NO THATS MY FRIEND KIBA!" I turn around and see zuko next to the animal with fire in hand and i could hear Kiba and Akamaru growling.  
"ZUKO DON'T!" I stomp the ground and zuko falls into the ground, head still visible.  
I whip my hands across my body and the ice melts and Kiba and Akamaru as shivering in there beast form.  
"Nari DON'T GO NEAR IT!" Aang yelled as he ran toward me i bending a wall of rock in front of aang to stop him. i run up to Kiba.  
"Who are they, I'm gonna kill them!" Kiba's voice deep but you could tell he was freezing.  
"Kiba calm down those are just my friends, they saw you as your form and thought you were dangerous its okay turn back to your normal self." I say as i pet his head.  
there was a puff of smoke and Kiba stand there arched over my hands still on his head.  
"are you okay?" I said lifting his face.  
"yeah, i think" He said as he looks at Akamaru.  
"But i don't think Akamaru is." He said as he knelt down next to Akamaru and the dog lays there unconscious.  
"maybe its just from the amount of chakra you used." i said reassuring.  
"I hope." He said cradling his dog with care.  
I turn to the team avatar and i see Appa standing over by the hut.  
"who said tot attack." I say turning toward team avatar doom lurching in my eyes.  
"IT WAS SOKKA!" Aang admitted as he pointed.  
"AANG!" Sokka panicked, i walk up to sokka anger in my eyes.  
"THAT WAS MY FRIEND HE WAS SHOWING ME A CHAKRA BASED ATTACK!" I yell at sokka punching his shoulder.  
"Sorry I didn't know!" Sokka said apologetically.  
i calm down and look at them.  
"Im glad your back, i have some people i want you to meet." I say as i sigh and walk over to Kiba.  
"TOPH!" I yell and she starts walking out from behind zuko.  
"You are gonna help Kiba and Akamaru back to the hut, you could have crushed the dog's ribs" i say looking down at the raven haired blind girl.  
"sorry? i just...i got carried away HE WAS HUGE!" Toph defended herself as i pointed at the two injured.  
"Kiba!" I heard Sakura yell as she came running from the hut.  
she ran up to Kiba and immediately filled her hand with chakra to heal the boy and his dog.  
"What happened hear and who are these people" Neji said as he walked out of the hut angry.  
"Neji its okay, this is team avatar, i will properly introduce you later but lets help Kiba and Akamaru inside." I say calming everyone.  
Toph pushed her fists out and shake them, she then stomped and the ground were Kiba and Akamaru lay was lifted and toph slowly guided it over to the hut.  
"Oh you guys are home." Iroh said as he came out with Naruto and Shikamaru following behind.  
"i heard a commotion outside so i came out right away." Iroh said as he sees the injured boy.  
"Oh no, Kiba are you alright, Sakura can you help me bring Kiba in and katara and aang, grab Akamaru, the dog." Iroh directed.  
We got them inside and Sakura started her healing. "katara go watch Sakura, she also heals people. she also is very strong. you two should get along." I say as katara smiled and walked over the the pink haired girl and the began conversing.  
"We are so sorry for attacking you Kiba, its my fault." Sokka said as he walked up to Kiba as Sakura continued her healing.  
"Your that sokka guy right? Nari said your good with weapons and leadership skills." Kiba asked as he lay there.  
"Oh shucks that Nari, always complementing me OH I'm so flattered." Sokka said as he turned toward me with a ridiculous face. i raise an eyebrow and shake my head.  
"okay lets see, TYLEE! i want you to meet Neji, you know that pressure point thing that you taught me, Neji does something similar to that, also toph, your feet for eyes thing. Neji also has something AMONGST YOURSELVES!" I say really happy and excited.  
"hey Nari who is the blond headed guy with the three marks on his face?" Zuko asked slightly interested.  
"Oh thats Naruto, he is just like me he has a spiritual animal inside him too, only he calls it tailed beast and those who hold it are jinjuriki." I say smiling.  
"Why do you ask?" I say looking at zuko.  
"He just...reminds me of someone else...someone with to much, happy in him" Zuko said as he snuck a glance over at aang.  
"HAHA! thats funny, go talk to him, you might as well get to know him." I say smiling. zuko walks over to Naruto and looks at him.  
"hi, I'm zuko an fire bender." He said and Naruto s eyes widened and then went into a squint.  
"you remind me of someone else i know...are you, or did you ever go on a quest for all power?" Naruto looked at zuko and zuko's face went a little confused.  
"well I'm a prince, i run the fire nation, but I'm on a small vacation. and i kinda wanted to regain my honor as a child after an incident that happened between me and my father. does that count?" He asked and Naruto went back to a smile.  
"Hmmm, not sure but i like you haha!" Naruto smiled and zuko laughed along.  
"he suki, Sakura wants to talk to you about frontal combat. she is damn good at is and has amazing power behind her punches." I say as i push her toward Sakura.  
"Okay, sound good." She smiled and walked toward the pink haired girl.  
"Hello I'm Shikamaru, your sokka?" Shikamaru introduced himself.  
"yeah, whats with the ponytail?" Sokka asked as he looked at Shikamaru hair.  
"Whats with your ponytail?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Tushai" sokka said stroking his chin, like he had a beard...in his dreams.  
As the day progressed, team avatar got to know the small squad and they also learned all the information that i was given about chakra.  
"I KNEW NARI WASN'T NORMAL!" Sokka pointed to me and i whacked him on the head.  
"I meant that in a good way!" Sokka complained as he rubbed his head.  
"If this is all true then that means Nari is in a pretty sticky situation, not only with her bending and her chakra but with that Orochimaru guy and his little minion." Mai said as she looked at sakura's kunai with interest.  
"Yeah, so that's why we need her to come to Konoha. You all need to come too, not only to explain to Tsunade what the bending is, but what you have taught Nari and how you found her." Neji said sitting next to tylee and toph.  
"Not only that but we need to find out were Nari came from and how she got her power. also who her parents were and how they came to make such a powerful person." Naruto said as he looked at me my eyes wide.  
"You guys can find out who my parents were?" I asked standing up.  
"Yes, and we can also show you what they looked like." Naruto stood up next to me.  
"Tomorrow we are off to Konoha, all of us and Nari, you will learn all the ways of the Ninja and how you are able to own such amazing power." 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

the rest of that night was normal everyone got to know each other and we packed for the trip, the next morning we would depart.  
the next morning was slightly slow, but full of energy. it felt like it would take forever for everyone to get on Appa with there stuff. I knew Appa would be very tired after this trip since he would be holding even more people. So i gave him a treat of hay with the rest of the soup broth from our supper last night, it seems he enjoyed it very much.  
"Alright everyone keep all your hands and feet inside the Appa at all times, old on to your items and try not to stand up,since we have so many people. we are ready fro take off Nari, LET US FLY!" Sokka said as he sat down next to suki and Naruto.  
"YIP YIP!" I yell as i take the reigns from Appa and he lifts off the ground. I assumed this would go a little slower of a travel since the weight was a bit more then Appa was used too.  
"Hey Kiba come on up here i wanna talk to you!" I said as everyone settled down, some went back to sleep except for Naruto, Sakura and Neji who seemed to be quite interested as a flying trip back to Konoha.  
"Hey what you need?" Kiba asked as he sat next to me on appa's head.  
"Well i do need someone to direct me to Konoha, and it get pretty lonely up here, i thought some company would do me some good." I smile as i look over at the rising sun.  
"Well you started out going the right way, i have never flown to Konoha but i have a pretty good gist as to were I'm going." Kiba smiled back as he also looked out at the sky.  
"So are you nervous?" He asked as he turned to look at me.  
"Slightly, Sakura told me Tsunade can be a pretty brutal trainer, and well finding out who my parents are...its very, heart-pounding." I say as i glance at the boy. he then pats me on the back.  
"Trust me i think they will turn up to be really great people, and Tsunade, don't worry about her you seem like a pretty brutal girl yourself. i would know I ve trained with you plenty of times." Kiba joked as he nudged me.  
"ha ha, well what do you think of team avatar?" I asked keeping the conversation going.  
"I like them all, well except for the fact that that blind friend of yours left bruises on me and Akamaru." Kiba slouched as he mentioned Toph.  
"Oh, yeah well i told you she was tough. I wasn't joking she can take out a fleet of soldiers with one swish of her hand, its pretty amazing. She actually showed me how to perfect my metal bending. To tell you the truth when i first met her i was scared of her, even though I'm taller then her, she was one little beast." I say smiling as i remember the first day i met her.  
"Actually the first day i met her was that day when i bended that sword of sokka's. She was examining the sword with her hands, and at first i thought she was looking at me on purpose. I thought she was staring me down. But i realized she was blind. I had heard rumors about her using her feet as her eyes, but i never realized she was blind. But anyways, she examined my hands too, she said they had a healthy coating of earth on my hands and that they were made to bend. Thats when she came to the conclusion that i was a metal bender, because if you can bend earth you can learn to bend metal. which is what i had done to that sword apparently." I said looking out at the now nearly full rose sun.  
"Wow, what about the others? How did they meet? And how did you realize you could bend all the elements?" Kiba asked making himself comfortable.  
"well that one is a bit of a long story, but since we have a long ride, i guess i could go into detail. Well let see, like i said i meet them kind of all at once. I had heard about there adventures and there struggles, so i respected them treated me like an infant, always made sure i was okay, helped me clean up, which was not in Toph s best interest. But anyway she was very kind and Aang was always there to help too, i could tell they had something going on, just like the rumors said so later on i would tease them about it. Sokka, now that is an interesting story." I laugh as i play with appa's reigns.  
"When sokka had found the mush that was his sword, he broke down into hysterics, bawling, making a huge fuse. when i realized the great value of the sword and how sokka had made it from his own bare hands, i felt really quality and ashamed. but anyway. he at first wasn't a fan of me he saw me as the sword murderer, in fact he gave me that nickname right away." I laugh as Kiba listens very intensely.  
"but anyway, i saved his life once, he had fallen from Appa once we were very high up and we were on our way to go get aang from one of his air temples, and sokka was being very dramatic in explaining his plans for the next summer. And he fell off, that was the first time i ever air bended too. It was one of the last elements i had learned too, so i went with my gut and jumped out after sokka. i had grabbed him and with all my might i had taken my hand and wiped my hand almost like a whip and we went flying back up to Appa. it wasn't the best air bending i ever did but i was alright." I rub the back of my head with a clumsy grin attached to my face.  
"the others i had meet when they had taken me back to the fire nation." I said looking at Kiba.  
"you never finished telling me about your bending, how you figured out all the other elements." Kiba said very interested in my life story.  
"well my metal bending came very naturally, i actually had taken a metal box i found in a junk yard and bended it into a swear for tylee. she has taken quite a lot of interest in spear throwing sense. The earth bending well that one was actually funny, you see when toph had started training me i had sparred with her to see if earth bending was a natural thing and apparently it was almost as easy as metal.i had done a good show with her but in the end i ended up crushed up against a wall. not my best shining moment in my life." I say chuckling under my breath.  
"Fire, that was a fun element. although i burned one of sokka's shirts in the process...that didn't help the sword murder nicknames." I said as Kiba laughed.  
"you seem to always beat up sokka unintentionally huh?" He said as he looked at me with a big grin, fangs showing.  
"Whoa i didn't know you had fangs!" I said asi hold his face as i look at his mouth. his face turned a slight pink as i examined his mouth.  
"THAT IS SO COOL!" I say smiling letting go of his face.  
"Really? thanks" He said still blushing slightly.  
"Anyways sorry about that, Water bending is actually one of my weaker bending styles. but you didn't hear that from me!" I said holding my fingers up to my mouth.  
"Why is that a secret?" Kiba asked slightly confused.  
"well i haven't told katara that i haven't mastered my healing and i don't want her to know, my water bending in a fighting style is fine compared to katara, but...she is gonna get on me about the healing thing. its kinda necessary." I say slightly frowning.  
"Well you should tell her so you can continue to improve, you know that when the student is whiling to learn the teacher shall appear with knowledge." Kiba said nudging me once again.  
"Yeah i guess, but she can kinda blow up.. a little." I said holding on to the reigns again.  
"Wow, then her and Sakura will really get along, they seem like they would both be very good mother figures." Kiba said laughing.  
I laugh as well when i remember i wasn't finished.  
"My wood bending is another story that i found out, in a very tragic situation." I said slightly unhappy.  
Kiba looks at me and stops laughing.  
"What happened?" He asked as i turns toward me.  
" I was in a brutal fight, and everyone got really hurt. It was an attack with an old enemy Azula." I say as i lower my head.  
"That was the first day i killed someone." I say as i fiddle with the reigns again.  
"Nari?"Kiba looks at me and then then looks away."Nari, i have to say this, your first killing is always the most memorably horrific moment in your life. i have killed many enemies in the great Nina war. many of which i had known because of the re animation jutsu." Kiba says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Tell me, i know what its like, even if its not the same way i have killed a person its happened and there is nothing you could do but just that when you were trying to save your friends." Kiba said as he hugged me. i was slightly surprised but i needed the comfort.  
"Azula had broken out of prison, and she attacked zuko first. her lighting was too powerful over fire, and she was enraged. The man how held zuko in place, so that Azula could strike her lighting at zuko, i had became angry and beneath me were many tree roots and not enough earth to damage him in one move. but it was all i had was one move. there was no water, fire was useless against a more experienced fire bender and air would not knock this large man down. i felt hopeless. i felt the ground as i looked at zuko in his position. i had lifted my hands and with one quick motion and what i thought was going to be earth was the roots and branches, they had gathered around the large man's body, i had wrapped a root around the mans throat and strangled him and then lowered the branches back into the ground taking him with it. bearing him in the ground with its weapon. The trees." I said in low tone, depressed expression was on my face.  
"wow Nari, that sounds terrible, but he deserved it and your save as well as your friends and that is all that matters." he said holding my shoulders as i look at him. "You are very strong Nari, and you do what you can to protect your friends, that i amazing. You have shown so much power to us, i am guaranteeing you that you do have the power to stop Orochimaru and Kabuto and that you will help the world because you are Nari Warrior, the most powerful girl i have every known." Kiba looks at me his face and voice full of encouragement, and he was going to make sure i knew it too.  
"Kiba."I smile at him and hug him."I promise that i will do all i can to protect you guys, i promise, even if i have to die." Kiba hugs me tightly and looks at me.  
"We are almost to Konoha, i recognize the scenery." Kiba points out in front of us.  
"How much longer? it seemed really short?" I said looking out.  
"Well Appa, might have kicked it up a notch or two, and talking really passes time." Kiba smiled. " we have a few more miles." He said as he nudged me once again in support.  
"We should land in front of the town, we don't want Appa crushing everyone." I say smiling with a chuckle.  
"well actually Naruto s summoning jutsu toad, gamabunta and tsunade's slug Katsuyu are 20x the size of Appa, but i think that landing there would be smart, we would have to check in to let Tsunade know we are there, so she can wake up from her 7th beauty nap in one day." Kiba jokes as we get even closer and closer to Konoha.  
mom? dad? should i be nervous to find out who you are? who am i and what i am to be facing in the future. mom and dad, help me fight, for my friends! 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

We land in front of konoha gates and i see two men under a little stand. "Hey its Naruto back from our mission contact tsunade for us, we got a bus- i mean beast full." Naruto smiled as he saluted the guards as they look at appa. I look at them and wave, the wave back and smile, so far this place seems very friendly.  
We hop off of Appa and momo follows aang and perches on his shoulder.  
" Okay lets make it to the hokage's office." Kiba said leading the way. We make it a great majority across town and so far this place looked very beautiful and homey. We walk into a circle shaped building and go up a few flights of stairs and then walk down a hallway, we then come to a door and we stop.  
"You guys must be very respectful to Lady Tsunade, she is well...her temper can raise very easily" Sakura said as she then opens the door to reveal a desk with a sleeping lady on it.  
"HEY GRANDMA IM BACK WITH THAT SPECIAL PERSON!" Naruto yells as the lady shoots up and almost falls off of her chair, and thats when zuko, sokka and aang just...stared. I can tell they noticed the hokages...young, attractive, and big breasted self.  
"NARUTO YOU LITTLE- oh im so sorry, excuse me. I am Lady Tsunade im the Hokage of this village, and your name is?" Tsunade says as she looks at me, i was standing in front so i guess that was the signal i was the one she was looking for.  
" I am Nari Warrior, i am a fire, water, earth, air, metal, wood, and kind of a shadow bender. I am apparently am just like Naruto with a tailed beast inside of me, i apparently also hold chakra and your group of talented Nina have already told me and helped me obtain certain chakra based attacks, but i must know more if i am able to defeat this evil pair of men Orochimaru and Kabuto." I say introducing myself. Tsunade looks at me and then back to her Nina group.  
"YOU mean to tell me you have both bending and chakra abilities. well this is amazing. Neji tell me what you have taught her so far." She says as she gets up from her chair.  
"She has the ability to use shadow possession which is still in progress and needs much work, she also can form a shadow clone as well as use a form of byakugan which must be confirmed by Lady Hinata's father. She also has amazing combat skills, and she is also a strategist like shikamaru but also needs a bit of work, she is good with weapons and is also very flexible, her abilities to bend is amazing and very well controlled although some training has been mentioned among her friends here so that must means she still has some thing to improve on and possibly more bending styles to control."  
Neji reports, i look at him almost weirded out. How did he keep track of all that.  
"Very impressive but yes work is needed VERY mush work to beat that snake." Tsunade says as she walks up to me."That includes training with me." She finishes as she looks me in the eye.  
"Young lady, do you realize that coming here you have your life on the line to save the world and everyone in it and if you fail to complete and succeed in you mission to take out Orochimaru and Kabuto that this world will come to an end as we know it, do you understand that your training will be extremely brutal to the point that you could overpower yourself to a point were you could no longer posses any ability that you with hold, do you understand that you will never give any mercy to the likes of Orochimaru and Kabuto that they must be killed end of story do you understand this." Tsunade said as she looks at me a serious expression spread across her face.  
"Yes lady Hokage, i understand and wish to put every ounce of my body into saving this world even if it is a possibility that i will loose my life." I say my face serious as well.  
"Then you shall start training with me tommorow 8am." She said sitting back at her desk.  
"You will be staying with Sakura at this time until we get you a room, you will be guarded for your safety and if you have any troubles come to me as soon as possible." She says pointing to the door. "YOU may leave, i will get to know you more tomorrow." She says as she folds her hands.  
"What about my friends, were will they stay?" I asked concerned.  
"The boys will stay with Naruto since he has enough room and the girls will stay with Hinata and the hyugga's Neji will show you the way." tsunade says as she smiles.  
WE walk back out side and we part our ways and i follow Sakura.  
"You will like it at my house, its very homie." She smiles nudging me.  
We get to Sakura house and walk inside after the introducing of me and the parents we walk upstairs and i set my stuff in her room.  
"Would you like to go meet everyone else?" Sakura smiled as she started opening the door."  
"I would love too." I say smiling.  
We walk out side and are immediately greeted.  
"hello Sakura how are you? how was the mission and who is this lovely lady." A boy asked, his hair cut like a bowl and in a green jump suit with a green jacket on.  
"HI Lee, this is Nari, she is the powerful girl we were looking for, Nari this is Rocklee, you will be doing a lot of physical training with him." Sakura introduced us. I shake Lee's hand and he bows.  
"It is very nice to meet you Nari.I will see you later it looks like i interupted a girl's day out." HE smiled.  
"Actually Lee, we were going to introduce her to everyone, you can come if you would like." Sakura smiled as we started walking.  
"OH i would love too." HE said smiling as we walked with us.

xXx

We walk toward this big house and see that a group of people are already there as well as team Avatar.  
"This is the hyugga residents, this is were your friend will be staying and i think that news got out quiet quickly." Sakura laughed as we walk up to the house.  
"SAKURA! IS THIS NARI!" I blond haired girl with a long ponytail and very long side bangs asked.  
"oh, yes this is Nari Warrior." Sakura introduced.  
"HI, im Ino yamanaka. Im one of Sakura's friends. we have heard all about you from your friends." She smiled showing us team avatar.  
"Well you guys adapted quickly." I joke as i walk up to them.  
"well they all seemed to be waiting for you but well, yeah different plans." Sokka smiled.  
"Oh, um well i guess i should introduce myself, Hello everyone im Nari Warrior, and i guess my friends here told you all about me." I walk into the middle of the group.  
"Hello, Im Hinata Hyugga, you know my cousin neji. Its nice to meet you, i look forward training with you." The shy girl introduced her self as she shook my hand nervously.  
"Hey i look forward to it too, and don't be shy, if your shy then you will never know the most fun part of life is, and that is socializing." I huge her and smile, she is slightly surprised but smiles back.  
"Hi, im Shino aburama, i will be showing how to track using bugs, of course it may not be your exact justu but you will need to know many things for this big fight." The hooded boy said as he bowed, i bowed back in respect.  
"HELLO! Im chouji akamikchi, and the expansion justu is my specialty." Chouji holds out a very enlarged hand.  
"WOW THAT IS SO COOL!" I Say shaking his hand.  
"Yeah , i will also be teaching you things like that." HE smiled as his hand went back to normal.  
"Hey, i am Tenten, i will be helping your with your choice and aim for weapons." She smiles her words made Mai jump.  
"You work with weapons, what kind?"Mai asked as she stood up.  
" Knives, shiriken, spears, anything big or small." She smiles.  
"You and i will get along nicely." Mai gave a loop sided smile.  
"Yeah there is no doubt there." I laugh.  
"Hello i am Sai, i am an artist that makes things jump out of the page, literally. I will take you through this process later on in your training." He smiled, it was a creepy smile but i went along with it.  
"Alright did everyone say hi?" sakura asked.  
"No." voice from behind a bunch of the people came.  
A muscular boy with hair as black as a raven and a glare that could kill.  
"I am sasuke uchiha, and i will be showing you the secrets and insides and outs of sharingon, and what Orochimaru has in store for you." The boy looked at me with nothing but a plain expression.  
"So you are the boy who Naruto accidently kissed? hmmm, interesting." I smile sinisterly as i know this would rile him up.  
"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" His voice booms.  
"A conversation can lead to interesting topics, anyway if you are trying to scare anyone with that look, im sorry but its not working. Sokka has killed things scarier then you. Also i heard you went to orpchimaru's and this organization akatsuki's side during war." I say walking up to the boy.  
" Hmm, this information is true, it seems Naruto brought me up in a little chat hm?" He said getting all up in my face.  
"Well, it had to be explained to me, one to know what Orochimaru is capable of doing to people and to see what scum they turn out to be." I look up and down at Sasuke observing his appearance." "Your a brave girls to be saying some big words." Sasuke's eyes changed to a red with a black strange pupil design.  
"Sasuke don't, remember what tsunade said." Sakura said looking concerned.  
"Its part of her training shut up cotton candy brain." Sasuke's eye design became almost scary.  
" Wow, little eye tricks, very nice." I Say sarcastically.  
"YOU won't be saying that in a second." Sasuke smiled as my vision became almost like white stencil. i suddenly was in a house, i look up to see a crib, it has a lady and a man over it, a mother and a father, the father seemed to have some type of necklace on him, one that i have seen before. I then see a person come in and they begin to run. they are soon slashed away with knives. The killer looks over the crib and laughs, and takes the baby out of the crib. It removes its mask and i see a man with black hair and red eyes. HE takes the baby down stairs and out the door, runs out into a forest the senery become more and more familiar, then i see a cottage, a place i know very well, my old home.  
HE takes the baby and knocks on the door and out comes the lady who had taken care of me she takes me and she bows and then says. "She will be a great weapon one day." the man who was masked smiled and runs out into the woods for miles. he then comes to a huge cave like underground area. It shows him going into a chamber with a younger man in it, black hair pail skin.  
"They are dead our weapon is on safety until ready to fight." He says as he bows. the other man laughs and i feel a pain in my chest its being pierced with a spear.  
"HELP!" I yell and i wake from my trance, im breathing heavily.  
"NARI ARE YOU OKAY! SASUKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Sakura rushes up to me i lay passed out. 


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

I wake up in a white room, a curtain to my right side, and i voice then comes from my left.  
"Nari, you are awake." The voice was familiar. I shoot up and see the raven haired boy as well as Tsunade.  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED! I saw, i saw...something.." I say as i look over to tsunade.  
"Hmm, did you see your parents and what happened that night?" Sasuke asked as looked at me a blank expression.  
"How...how do you know." I asked slightly concerned.  
"I could see it, Nari you were described as a weapon, did that old lady ever say anything about a secret weapon to you." sasuke asked and tsunade's eyes widen.  
"You didn't tell me that Sasuke." Tsunade said walking up to the boy.  
"I wanted to wait till she woke up, now Nari did she?" Sasuke asked looking at me his face still blank.  
"NO, she just mentioned a man once, saying that the day she died that i was supposed to go out and get some food because a man was coming." I say as i look at them both.  
"I see, she was in on Orochimaru's plan, he has known you since you were very small which means he knows what you were capable off, which means that he was going to use you against us as a last resort and since he died he never went looking for you because he was to focused on Sasuke." Tsunade said pacing the room.  
"Since you had a dream about him means that he knows you are alive and that means he is coming for you." tsunade says as she looks at me.  
"Let me tell you some things i have concluded after gathering all the information." Tsunade began.  
"Nari, did you see a necklace on the man that seems to play the role as your father."She asks and i nod my head yes.  
"Then that means that must have been the necklace you are wearing, it looks the same no?" She asks, i totally forgot about the benders crystal i take it out from under my shirt and look at it, it was the same.  
"That must mean he was a bender, that is were you get your bending from. Aang your friend said that he is that Avatar, he can bend water, earth, fire and air. But you can also do this, but you are not the Avatar. Aang finds this quite confusing. You can bend wood, which is rare and shadow correct?" She asks and as nod my head yes.  
"That must mean that your father must have had the rare wood bending, this means he was a form of earth bender yes?" I nod again.  
"This must mean that your father was a earth bender which is how you were about to obtain earth metal and wood very easily. which leads your mother, she must have been able to hold chakra, but if you have a tailed beast that we haven't even heard of is in you that must mean she had this beast in her." tsunade began pacing again.  
"But the twelve tailed dragon is a type of beast, so this must mean another tailed beast has immerged, but what about the other tails, 10 and 11? They must not exist yet, or that we have found." Tsunade continued explaining.  
"SO back to your mother, if she died that means the beast transfered into you because it needed a body vessel to hold onto because its other was deceased." Tsunade was making some sense.  
"but how were you able to hold all of your bending styles? The beast inside you must have awaken other bending styles, because dragons can breath fire so it makes sense if you were a fire bender as well, dragons fly, so air was also a possibility, but water. How did you obtain water you ask? Some dragons have the ability to live in water so that explains the water bending." Tsunade's words began sinking in.  
"But my question is how did Azula get the benders crystal before me?" I ask tsunade.  
"She most likely stole it off of your fathers corpse." tsunade shivered.  
"Sasuke can you leave and tell the others Nari is okay? i need to talk to Nari alone." Tsunade asks he stands up bows and walks out.  
"Nari, the beast inside you is not beast, its a creation from Orochimaru." Tsunade tells me as she sits on my bed.  
"But you just said it was my mothers beast." I ask confused.  
"I only said that because Sasuke needed something to tell the others. When you were born yes you mother was able to hold chakra and she was very powerful, i belive that your shadow bending is more of a chakra based move, like in the Nara clan, i wouldn't be surprised if there was a relation there. But when you were taken to that cabin and given to that lady, Orochimaru must have come by a different day and injected that monster into you, you might get the sign that some one is coming or is near you that might be Orochimaru or Kabuto so if you ever have that feeling contact me immediately." Tsunade says as she looks at me.  
"Nari you are in great danger you must be careful, don't let any suspicious person, even if you think its Kiba or Sakura of shikamaru, it could be Orochimaru in disguise so be cautious." She said as she stands up.  
"You must not tell anyone this not even Sasuke or Sakura. You may leave Sakura should be down stairs." Tsunade says as she helps me stand up and walks me out the door.

xXx

I walk out of the hospital and its already darker out.  
"NARI! your okay!" Sakura comes up and hugs me as well as following team avatar in a group huge.  
"That Sasuke is gonna get it!" Toph growled as she dug her fist into her palm.  
"No, it okay Toph, it actually helped me, i saw my parents and i discovered things about myself today." I say as i ruffled her bangs.  
"Alright we should probably get going its getting dark and Nari has some training tomorrow." Sakura smiles as we part away once again.  
WE walk into Sakura house and walk up stairs i was feeling tired, it was a long day.  
"Do you wanna just go to bed right away?" Sakura asked as she made my area for me to sleep.  
"Sure, its been a rough day." I smile and feel my side, were i was pierced with the spear, when Sasuke put me in that trance.  
"Alright your right im a bit tired too, goodnight Nari."Sakura smiles as she hops into her bed and turns out the lights i immediately fall into slumber.

xXx

I feel something, a presence, a person. I shoot up from my bed feeling more awake then i should be. Its dark but the window is open and someone is perched there.  
"Hello narita, how are you this fine night." The figure said. Narita? who is that? me?  
"Who are you," I ask mad.  
"well i wouldn't expect you to remember me, you see you were so small, and i was so young, oh the good days." The voice sounded silky and sly.  
"Who are you."I ask once again now standing up.  
"oh someone is a little eager." the figure said getting up from its perched position.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" I yell, i look over at Sakura she is still sound asleep.  
"Fine, i will tell you. Its your uncle Orochimaru." He joked."okay maybe not uncle but hey i took care of you somewhat for a while." His figure became more visible and i see the long haired man.  
"What do you want, i want nothing to do with your little antics." I say looking at the man.  
"Aww, and i thought this would go smoothly." Orochimaru smirked in the darkness his shadow very clear now.  
"What goes smoothly?" I ask annoyed.  
"This." The man's neck extends and comes toward me i punch his head and it is caught off guard.  
"hmm playing hard to get hmm?" He hissed and he came at me again and i put my hand up and he stopped, he began to move with my hands motion.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" HE hissed again i couldn't see any shadow on the floor, i moved my hand again and his neck was moving farther away from me.  
"no way..." i mumble and i realize im finally bending katara's worst element, blood.  
"YOU IGNORTANT LITTLE CHILD!" I screams and i jumped his voice was alone very scary, i guess my blood bending became inactive as Orochimaru neck and head come flying toward me i hesitate and move my arm in front of Orochimaru his mouth clamps down on my wrist and i scream in pain.  
"AHHHH!" I yell as he finally slithers his neck back into regular position.  
"you will come to me my little weapon, you will. just like Sasuke." HE chuckled as he fled the room.  
"AHHHH!" I scream in pain again and i hold my wrist i then see a mark shaped like a star that has been broken into five individual pieces. " SAKURA!" I scream and she shoots from her bed.  
"NARI ARE YOU OKAY!" She jumps out of her bed and sees my wrist.  
"Oh no, tsunade..TSUNADE!" She screams. She helps me up and we start running to tsunade's office. while Sakura screams for the others.  
"NARUTO, SASUKE, KIBA, SHIKMARU HELP NARI IS IN TROUBLE! HELP!" she screams at the top of her lungs as we run, i start to get dizzy and we stop.  
"NO Nari we need to make it to tsunade's office come on you can make it." Sakura screams.  
"WHATS WRONG!" Kiba comes sprinting toward us Sasuke and Naruto with shikamaru and Neji behind.  
"Nari her wrist we need to get her to tsunade but she is getting weak." Sakura panics.  
"get the others i will take her." Kiba yells as he picks me up and on his back at that moment team avatar came racing toward us.  
"WHATS WRONG!" KAtara panics.  
"no questions just follow." Kiba said as he began running with me on his back to tsunade s office.  
WE run into the office and tsunade is in her pajama's she rushes toward us.  
"Get her in my office now!" Tsunade instructs Kiba has he runs past her up to the office.  
we walk into the office and Kiba sets me down.  
"Nari are you okay?!" Kiba asks, he looks at my wrist and his eyes widen.  
"SASUKE!" He yells and every one piles in.  
"What is it." HE asks as he kneels down in front of me im already nearly passed out.  
"Is this what i think it is." Kiba shows him my wrist and Sasuke eyes widen.  
"Tsunade! Orochimaru got to Nari!" he yells and she pushes everyone out of the way about that time everyone was already there.  
"Let me see, Sasuke quick go get kakashi, we don't know if Orochimaru has improved his curse marks to fast acting." She said and Sasuke was out of there faster then a blink of light.  
"Nari, can you here me?" Tsunade said checking my pulse and seeing if i was breathing. My eyes were closed so when she had to check my eyes, she lifted one eyelid and jumped back.  
"Tsunade! whats wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"Her eyes, are like...a dragons." her eyes were wide and i finally open my eyes, i felt much better.  
"Guys? whats wrong?" I asked as they all look at me like i was an alien.  
"Nari, do you feel anything." Kiba asked as he knelt down in front of me. i look at him his eyes were full of terror.  
"NO, i feel great and jumpy." I blinked my eyes and his eyes widened slightly and then went back to his old expression.  
"Kiba? are you okay?" I asked as i was about to put my hand on his shoulder but i jump when i see my hand its green and scaly, and my finger nails are long and sharp.  
"Whats wrong with my hands." I pull up the other one as i look up at Kiba his expression in now full of nothing but surprised horror.  
"Nari, your eyes and your teeth, your ears." Kiba said as he touched my ears and they feel odd, i touch my ears and it feels like they are longer with a point. i then check my teeth and they are all gaining a sharp edge.  
"What's happening to me." My voice darkens as i continue to speak, i then feel a powerful surge race through my body and it feels like my spine is growing out. Kiba's expression was frozen in fear.  
"Nari, your turning into a dragon." Kiba said as he backed away, i stand up and i feel my expression turn sinister yet i can't control it.  
"Oh look my friends are you scared of me now?" I ask tauntingly yet im not controlling my mouth.  
"Nari, snap out of it, this is Orochimaru doing!" Tsunade started walking up to me and i wave my hand and she goes flying into the wall by air pressure.  
"you mean uncle Orochimaru? oh yes i know, i was there and Sakura didn't even bother to save me. look at me now, im a pretty little fire breathing BEAST!" I scream and begin chuckling evilly. what am i doing i can't stop.  
"you are all gonna-AHHH!" My voice goes scratchy and i feel pain in my wrist and i see a masked man is sealing my wrist.  
"NO DON'T HIDE ME AWAY YOU WIMPY NINJA I AM...tired..." my voice changes to normal and my appearance changes back to normal except my ears teeth and eyes didn't seem to change. I look at my wrist and green swirls are flowing back into the mark, the masked man holds me down as i fall unconscious. 


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY i have been on a role lately. anyway i hope the last few chapters explain the reviews of hating i got, like how nari got her powers y she isn't the avatar and all that such so if you are confused on something else please ask me and i will explain to you, pleas do not be rude like a few other reviews i got. Frankly i really love this story so much all the haters and crap and well, just go away cuz i love thi to much for your comments to care. Also if your gonna hate about the last part of this chapter im sorry but i am keeping it like that don't like it don't read it XD thank you all supporters i love you and hope you enjoy the new few chapters coming in! **

**chapter 13**

"Nari,NARI!" I hear a voice as i slowly open my eyes, the light burns my pupils as i struggle to keep them open.  
"Nari your okay!" I hear katara's voice her body is hugging mine and i relax.  
"what happened...i have a huge head ache." i say rubbing my head.  
"you...Orochimaru, he found you and gave you that." She pointed to the mark on my wrist that now had a circle and writing

around it.  
"what does it do?" I ask looking around the room, i then look over to the window and see Sasuke and tsunade, with the

masked man.  
"it turns you into that dragon in you." She said pointing at my chest.  
"did i hurt anyone?" I asked worried.  
"You did whack tsunade pretty hard but she is strong she is okay." Katara smiled.  
"Your eyes, the are not like there usual green." She said pointing at them.  
I grab the mirror on the side of the table and look into it, my appearance was normal except for my ears which were pointy,

my teeth that were normal except i had two fangs on each side, and my eyes they were a electric green and the pupils were

like slits. and around my pupil was a dark green shading and the very edge around the pupil was yellow.  
"are these permanent?" I asked poking at my sharp teeth.  
"For now i suppose." Tsunade interrupts.  
"Nari do you realize what happened last night?" The older lady asked.  
"was i out of control? did i hurt you badly?" I worried.  
"NO im fine and yes you were out of control but not on your own account, Orochimaru has added to his curse mark making it

fast acting like i predicted. And in this case your power increases 10-20 fold depending on the emotions you give, which is

extremely dangerous." She said as she looked at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke form is quite scary as well but he is able to control it. but you i don't think you will ever be able to control

it." tsunade sighs.  
"This is kakashi, he was the one who sealed you last night. if he hadn't you probably would have over powered yourself for

one and two, you could have killed every single person in that room." tsunade said as she points to kakashi.  
"Hello Nari, its a pleasure to finally meet you." He said bowing.  
"He will be looking after you for now on, i will have you in a new place today and kakashi will always be at guard your

friends will also be staying with you, your team avatar." Tsunade smiled as she stood up.  
"Tsunade, i have a question." I stated and she stops.  
"yesterday you said i might have relation to the Nara clan yes?" i asked and she nodded." And last night Orochimaru called

me Narita. does that mean my name is Narita Nara?" I asked and she looks at me.  
"well question is, is were did you get the last name Warrior?" She asked me.  
"well i didn't know what my last name was because the lady never told me it, so when she dies and found team Avatar Katara

told me that my last name would be Warrior since she found me noble and strong." I say and Katara nods in agreement.  
"Then, it does seem that Nara is a possibility for your last name, and if Orochimaru called you narita and you were always

called Nari then your name is most likely Narita since he has known you since he killed your parents." Tsunade concluded as

she began to walk out.  
"narita, be safe." She said as she exited.

xXx

i walk out of the hospital...again and we start walking to my new home.  
"So Nari, how do like konoha so far?" Kakashi asked as we continued walking.  
"I like it, i was hurt twice here already but that's not because of the town its just me, but anyway yes i love it here."  
"Have you found anyone you particularly like yet? like a little crush?" HE asked teasing me. I turn a little red.  
"Well, i don t know if you would say that-" "Who is it?" He smirked under his mask and i go quiet.  
"Never mind it doesn't matter." I say scratching my head.  
"im just teasing, anyway so i will be going with you almost every were i will be living downstairs in your home, you will be

watched 23/7." He says.  
"don't you mean 24/7?" i ask questionably.  
"Well you want some free time right?" HE asked and i nod yes and we finally walk up to a big house.  
"Here we are, your friends will be here later after they finish packing up from there last stay, until then you can venture

around town for a while, i will give you some free time right now but if you need me take this." He gives me a type of dog

whistle.  
"isn't this for dogs?" I ask confused.  
"Yes but i work with Ninja dogs so if they hear it we will be on our way." He gave me thumbs up and let me have my freedom.  
I start walking away from my new house to explore when i hear an unfamiliar voice.  
"Are your Nari?" I dark husky voice asks. i turn around to see a group of three people.  
"Yes i am, what do you want?" i ask as i look at the red headed boy who was speaking to me.  
"I am here to help you train, I am Gaara of the sand and this is my sister and brother, Temari and Kankuro." He said as he

looked at me.  
"I heard you had a beast episode last night and so lady tsunade called for me, i used to be a jinjuriki, until my beast was

taken from me. I am the sand's Kazekage." He said holding out a hand, i shake it and look at the boys tattoo on his

forehead...love.  
"I will be training you to use sand based attacks, I ve heard you can do simular but im also going to teach you how to

relax when your tailed beast attacks." He said almost with blank expression like Sasuke.  
"I will be teaching you to control people and things like a puppeteer with chakra strings." Kankuro said as he gave a small

smile.  
"And i will be teaching you how to take that air bending stuff and cut through strong things as well as make strong wind

attacks." Temari smiled confidently.  
"That was very professional Temari." Kankuro pointed out.  
"Thank you for your sarcastic compliment ." Temari snickered.  
"TEMARI YOU-" "NO guys no episodes right now." Gaara closed his eyes in frustration.  
"Im sorry for there behavior anyway i hope to working with you very soon, I must go and check in with tsunade have a nice

day." Gaara said as he passed by me.  
"Wow, im just meeting a bunch of people these days." I joke as i continue to enjoy my hour off.

xXx

I walk into the marketing area of town and it was very busy, so i decide to go to a not so busy store, "Weapons and

supplies" I walk into the store and i see Tenten.  
"Hey Tenten!" I yell she turns her head and sees me and smiles.  
I walk over to her and smile.  
"Hi, whats up?" I ask her casually and she looks at me.  
"Not much just looking at the new selection of upgraded weapons, how are you? are you okay from last night? Your eyes are

still kind of scary." She said pointing.  
"Oh im fine, but you know its been rough these past few days." i turn my head an point to my ears." my ears and teeth are

still weird too." I say giving a goofy smile.  
"Well lets hope training will improve everything." She smiled as she picked up a dagger.  
"So, is it always this busy?" I ask as i pick up a knuckle brace with spikes.  
"Yeah sometimes, but today there is 40% off of everything at every store, so it s bit of a hassle getting around." She

smiles as she picks up the dagger and takes it to the counter to pay.  
"Are you gonna buy that knuckle brace?" She asks me i nod my head as i pay for the knuckle brace with what money kakashi

gave me.  
"SO are you gonna go anywhere else? go a little window shopping? Tenten asked.  
"Hmm we could but im out of money, so window shopping would make me anxious." I say smiling. We go window shopping anyway

just because i could use some new things for the new house.  
"So who were you staying with before you came to konoha?" Tenten asked as she was looking at a newly displayed bag.  
"I was staying with zuko's uncle Iroh, he has also helped me in my bending, he is a very nice man." I smile.  
"He sounds very friendly." She looks at me with a huge grin.  
"yeah he is, We was supposed to teach me lighting style bending, but he says its to dangerous for me right now, but after

hearing about my ability to loose bending i don't think i want to add to the chances. Last night i blood bended Orochimaru,

but it didn't last for long. i didn't tell Katara because she doesn't like controlling others by there own will." I said

fiddling with my fingers. I then feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Is Nari upset?" familiar voice said i turn around and see my tattoo cheeked friend Kiba.  
"Oh, Hi Kiba." I smile his hand is still on my shoulder.  
"So are you okay from last night, you gave us a scare there, and your eyes are just like last nights,as well as your ears

and...teeth." He says holding my face looking at my teeth. whoa de javu. My face got a little red as his hands were holding

my face he looked up at my eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
"I like your fangs." He joked as he dropped his hands from my face.  
"Ha ha funny." I joke as i nudge him. Tenten looked at us back and forth.  
"So, you too...um, got a thing or.." Tenten asked teasingly.  
"NO!" We say at the same time i look at Kiba and he looks at me.  
"That was a really fast no." I say poking Kiba's tattooed cheek.  
"You said it just as fast." He smirked.  
"You were louder then me." I point out.  
"No i wasn't you probably couldn't hear how loud i was because you were over powering my voice." HE comments.  
"Now, your just in denial." I shag his hair up with both my hands.  
"You little nugget i am not! I am just right about you and you are denying it." HE pulled on my two thin longer pieces of

hair coming from my shorter hair.  
"You! i am not you are doing the same thing, and why do you think i like you? Do you think your a hunk or something?" I

punch him in the arm.  
"Yeah i am and you just admitted that i was a hunk." Kiba pointed and began laughing.  
"yeah well for a hunk you sure do care about me a lot asking me about my child hood and if i am okay and that i gave u a

scare." I grab his cheek like a grandma would.  
"WHAT? I just- i wanted- well- is it bad to be worried about a friend." He says pushing my arm away.  
"Well you sure are a little too friendly." I joke nudging his arm.  
"You...grrrr, i suck at arguments." He says sighing.  
"HA! I WIN! so you do like me!" I say as i poke him twice in the arm.  
"NO! i just -uh -don't have a valid argument to compete with." He says ruffling up my hair.  
"Thanks for the new hair style im digging it." I say sarcastically as i reorganize my hair.  
"Are you to love birds done." Tenten teased.  
"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" We say at the same time again.  
"I am not going though this argument again." Kiba laughed as he scratched the back of his head.  
"hey Nari im gonna leave you with Kiba since you too seem to entertain yourselves im gonna go home and put away my stuff."

Tenten smiled as she walks away.  
"BYE TENTEN!" I say waving, i then turn to Kiba.  
"So what do want to do?" I smile as i nudge him.  
"Um we could go to the training grounds? you might want to go check that place out since your gonna be spending a lot of

your time there." Kiba shrugged.  
"Sure why not." I say as i walk in front of him and stop.  
"okay were are we going?" I asked turning back to Kiba.  
"Ha ha, its this way." He pointed to his right.  
"Oh yeah right." I say following him.


	14. Chapter 14

**like i said i am on a role! i hope you like this next chapter i am not fan of this type of thing but i thought it would be cute so do review and if you have any questions ask!**

**chapter 14**

We walk to the training grounds and i see three wood posts.  
"Wow this is a huge area." I say spinning in a circle to look at all the area.  
"That's why its called a training ground." Kiba smiled his hands in his pockets.  
"So, you used to train here?" i asked leaning on one of the wooden posts.  
"I still do, im not a perfect ninja yet." He smiled leaning against another post.  
"Hmm, this place is so peaceful and quiet. It reminds me of Iroh's cabin." I say sliding down the post to sit down.  
"Yeah now that you mention it it kind of does remind me of it too." Kiba sat down next to me.  
I look out into the field and close my eyes i inhale deeply and exhale.  
"It smells like freshly cut grass." I smile my eyes still closed.  
"Your right." Kiba inhales as well.  
"YOU know what? I think this would be an amazing earth bending area." I say as i feel the ground i then pound the ground with my fist and a huge run plunges from the ground in front of us i then slide my hand across my body quickly and the rock goes flying that way into the bushes.  
" Wow, your bending never fails to amaze me." Kiba turns to me and bumps my elbow.  
"Yeah, i amaze myself too." I smile. Kiba then shifts so that he is sitting in front of me.  
"Nari, you remember that dream you had?" He asked slightly close.  
"Yeah, the one with you in it yes." I say sitting up straighter.  
"Well, since all of this has happened, like you not being able to control you actions with that beast form, so you think it could really happen?" He asked his eyes lowered to the ground and he began drawing in the dirt.  
I pause, and think about what has happened.  
"I...don't know, i hope not. But if it ever comes to a situation close that, i will try my hardest to resist as much as possible." I say looking at Kiba his face still looking down and i look down at his fingers drawing into the dirt. He wasn't just looking at the dirt he was looking at my wrist.  
"You know Nari, you really did scare me yesterday, i thought you were really gonna loose it." Kiba began. He got closer and took my wrist and looked at it.  
"What if Orochimaru take you away from here and makes you evil...i wouldn't want that." Kiba said running his fingers over my curse mark i blush.  
"Kiba." I take his chin and make him look at me."listen to me good, i am never going to go to him as long as i am capable of choosing myself. If i do go with him because i am being forced to, i want you to fight to get me back i want everyone to fight to get me back." I say he looks into my eyes and our faces are closer then i thought. Kiba's face was red and i imagined mine was too.  
"Promise me." I tried to stay serious.  
"Yeah, i promise." Kiba's eyes were widened. We sat there like that for a few seconds, until there was nothing but silence.  
"Nari, um we- we are- kind of close." Kiba stuttered i could feel his breath hit my face.  
"Yeah we are." I reply my face must have been redder then a tomato.  
Just looking into his eyes was enough to make my head feel like it was spinning and my heart feel like i was running a sprint. Did i like him or was it just this moment, no i think i like him but does he like me back? Denial is a thing that i have notice Kiba uses to defend himself.  
"HEY there Nari It looks like you and Kiba are getting alone nicely." I freeze the older voice echoed through my ears as i push Kiba off of me and i turn to look at Kakashi smirking while reading a book.  
"IT WAS NOTHING!" I defend myself as Kiba looks at who interrupted.  
"She's right nothing going on here OH look at the time, its my time to go!" Kiba said standing up.  
Kakashi grabbed Kiba s jacket.  
"Oh come on Kiba, i wasn't trying to cramp your style. Come on you can stay and finish what you were doing." Kakashi joked as Kiba became more nervous.  
"Uhh its okay i gotta be home anyway BYE!" He says as he sprints away. Kakashi turns to look at me and smiles.  
"OH YOUNG LOVE!" He teased me.  
"NO! you got it wrong...i mean GAH! never mind!" i yell as i face palm my self and curl up in a ball in embarrassment.  
"Hey i told you one hour, you could have kissed him by then." Kakashi joked.  
"I've only known him for a week and i highly doubt that would ever happen you just caught us in an awkward position." I say bitting my lower lip.  
"hmm well you do know that i was watching you for at least 3 minutes before i interrupted your little scene." I freeze again."You guys seemed to be having a lover's connection." He joked as he nudged me jokingly.  
"NO WE WERNT!"I yell as i bite my lower lip again nervously.  
"Oh and did you know bitting your lower lip means that a girl wants to be kissed." Kakashi smiled as he began walking away.  
"WHAT! WERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!" I yell running after him.  
"My book." He said holing it up. I look at it and a seat drop could be seen fall from my forehead.  
"YOU ARE JUST...unbelievable... I give up."  
We walk to the house and i see the lights on. Team Avatar was there...great kakashi better keep his mouth shut.  
"Hey everyone." i say as i walk into the main room.  
"Hey Nari, we heard your okay!" Tylee smiled as she flipped up and right into my face.  
"Yeah im fine." I smile and she looks at my eyes.  
"Your eyes are cool!" She said.  
"thanks." I smile and I'm eyeing kakashi making sure he didn't say anything.  
"So what have you been up too?" Aang asked smiling.  
"Well she was-" Kakashi began before i jumped on top him and covered his mouth.  
"I went shopping with Tenten and i got a knuckle brace with spikes and i hung out with Kiba." I Say the team looking at me weird.  
"you say a word i will hurt you!" I whispered to kakashi.  
I let go of his mouth slowly and he says nothing i start walking over and sat next to Suki.  
"She also had a little scene with Kiba today." Kakashi quickly said and i about burst.  
"Oh what kind of scene?" Suki asked as she looked at me.  
"NOTHING KAKASHI IS JUST TRYING TO MESS WITH ME!" I say getting up.  
"No im not i caught them so close that if you bumped into Kiba he would have kissed her." Kakashi noted.  
"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I say as i run toward Kakashi but i am stopped by Toph as a rock is thrown at me.  
"OW!" I say holding my arm.  
"SO lover queen here has a little thing going with doggy boy?" Toph joked.  
"UGH! NO! he just caught us awkwardly." I say trying to defend myself knowing it wouldn't help.  
"Oh come on Nari i think its cute." Katara pats me on the back seeing that i was being mentally tortured.  
"i think having crush is good for you it motivates you." Katara finished.  
"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM...i just...its complicated." I say as i drag myself to the stairs.  
"Im gonna go sulk in my room if you don't mind." I say as i climb up the stairs "Don't sneak doggy boy inside!" Toph joked, Sokka laughed and i just glared not that that would help considering she was blind but what ever.  
I open up my room it seemed to empty but it was a new place of course it wouldn't be full.  
I lay down on the empty bed, blankets were at the end of the bed as well as a few pillows. I take the sheets and make my bed. i then jump into it and burry my face.  
"what if that dream really does happen, i don't want to hurt him." I say as i play with my hair. I then look over to the desk and see a mirror brush and a wallet. I walk over to the desk and pick up the wallet and see money inside. I then grab the mirror and look at the reflection. I see a tan girl with black short hair with bangs the hair is short to the end of my neck and flips slightly up, and then there are two pig tail strands of hair that is longer then the rest that goes to my a few inches above my elbow. i then see the thing i turned into and i look at my eyes, I scare myself seeing the weird dragon like eyes. How could a guy like Kiba like a creepy looking monster. I see my ears and the sure are noticeable, again another thing Kiba wouldn't like. then my teeth they look just like Kiba's except slightly longer.  
"Ugh, i can't believe Kiba got close to this face." I drop the mirror on the ground the carpet makes it a safe fall. I jump into my bed and started to cry.  
"Im so ugly!" I cry. "I used to be decent, no pointy ears no sharp teeth no freaky eyes NOTHING! no stupid curse mark GAH! STUPID OROCHIMARU YOU ARE GOING TO DIE I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" I sob as i begin to grow sleepy. I soon fall to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**look another chapter! IM ON A ROLE! lol i hope you like the next chapter and keep reading you will be in suspense later on in the story! (just saying!)**

**Chapter 15**

The morning comes quickly and i see the sun through the window shades and i sit up.  
"Ugh...OH NO WHAT TIME IS IT!" I fly up and i run down the stairs and see Kakashi standing by the door.  
"WHAT TIME IS IT!" I ask trying to fix up my hair slightly.  
"It's 7:30 you woke up earlier then i expected." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and i look at him with a dull expression.  
"Lets go then, Tsunade said she wanted to reschedule the training today since yesterday didn't work out." I say opening the

door. WE begin walking to the training grounds, i figured no one be up this early so i didn't run into anyone. We walk onto the

training grounds and i see the three posts again and i wait for a comment from Kakashi but i got nothing. "So were is Tsunade?" I ask as i sit up against the same post i did yesterday and Kakashi laughs.  
"WHAT!" I growl.  
"Oh nothing, anyway Tsunade should be here in a little bit. But until she gets here lets talk." He says as he leans against

the post next to mine.  
"So why were you crying last night?" He asked and i jump a little.  
"How do you know i was crying?" I ask pulling my knees up to my chest.  
" I told you i watch you all the time except for when privacy is needed." He said as he looks at me." So, why were you

crying?" He asked again and i look at him.  
"This." I say as i point at my face.  
"Whats wrong with your face?" He asked kneeling down.  
"Its, monstrous... i used to look decent, now i just look disgusting." I say rub my eyes.  
"You don't look disgusting or monstrous you look unique and if it concerns you so much i could take you shopping today

after training to get some stuff for your hair, makeup and such." He says standing back up.  
"No its okay, it really wouldn't help but thanks for trying to make me feel better." I smile, i then see Tsunade walking up

to us.  
"Hello Narita how did the rest of your day go? You ready for training?" She asks and i see a lady behind her.  
"It went fine and yes i am ready." I say getting up.  
"This is Shizune she is my assistant and also a medical Nina." She introduces the lady.  
"It is nice to meet you." I bow and then turn to Tsunade.  
"Alright we will first start with your reflexes and your dodging skills." She says as she begins to fill her hand with the

blue chakra like sakura did before.  
"I will throw this chakra at you it it hits you it won't hurt badly it will just knock you down." She said as she backed up

and i do the same.  
"Ready, set DODGE!" She yells and begins throwing multiple supplies of chakra from her hand.  
As i dodge as many as possible i begin to slow down and loose my balance.  
"COME ON NARITA DON'T STOP NO BREAKS!" Tsunade yells as she continues i jump, duck, slide, and flip everywhere.  
I then see a sneaky supply of chakra come at me after i dodge an earlier on and it hits me and i fall.  
"If that had been something else you would probably be dead, PREDICT THERE MOVES NARITA GET UP AND CONTINUE!"I quickly get

up and see another chakra supply come at me.  
After at least an hour of just this practice i was so tired and I was so beat up, i did NOT dodge all of that chakra.  
"Not bad Narita, but we will continue that exercise later lets work on something else, i want you to try and hit me we

will do frontal combat no bending or chakra just fists and feet." Tsunade said as i look up at her and stand up straight

after session of panting.  
"Alright, lets go." I say looking at the older lady and she smirks.  
"GO!" She says and i attack her first shooting for the face, she takes my fist and flings me over her shoulder no struggle,

i fall hard on the ground but before i could react she was above me, she tries to stomp on my face but i spin over and

shoot up at her face again and she blocks me and punches me in the gut and i go flying up. She then jumps and kicks me to

the ground. I fall with a earth crashing slam and i feel pain but i needed to get used to it so as fast as i could i get up

and as she lands i shoot for her feet sliding under through her legs and behind her i then try and back kick her she blocks

it with her arm, grabs my leg and throws me against the ground again.  
"COME ON NARITA SAKURA SAID YOU HAD A UNIQUE FIGHTING STYLE SHOW ME WHAT YOU SHOWED HER HIT ME!" Tsunade yells as she

starts to through a punch at me from the ground and if she had taught sakura and sakura broke the ground with her fists i

did not want to know what tsunade's fist would do to my face i role away quickly shooting up from the ground and grab her

fist i then hike my legs up around her neck and i sit on her shoulders like a child know i then lay back quickly doing a

hand stand from her neck and i throw her body from her neck to the ground she falls to the ground but gets up quickly.  
"Good, but i want you fist to hit me!" She said as she shoots up from the ground and kicks me in the face and i go flying

into a tree.  
I get up and push off the tree trunk and shoot to her stomach i tackle her and she lays on the ground and i pin her but she

doesn't just give up she grabs my head and head butts me and i fall off of her she grabs my body and flips me over so her

hand was the only thing pinning me down. "COME ON NARITA FIGHT HARDER PRETEND IM OROCHIMARU!" She said as she hold up a fist and i take her hand that was holding me

down and i press my thumb on her veins, i then push her wrist back making her realese. Before her fist could come intact

with my face I move and her fist hits the ground and it cracks, i grab her fist that hit the ground and try and throw her

over and off of me, i throw her only a little but it was something i get up and get ready for her next attack and she is

immediately there and attempts to kick me but as she kicks me i grab her leg and with the force she hit me with i use it to

spin her off balance, she looses her standing for only a second but throws her other leg at my face and i block my face i

throw it back to the ground and i am panting.  
"Alright, that will be enough with me for today, you look worn out to the bone, we will do this everyday same time until

you can hit me." She says looking at me.  
"And then after that you can learn more chakra moves from me, today you will also be working with Lee, he said to be here

at 4 pm, so you have a little time to cool down from this practice, you may go." Tsunade says, i bow and then she walks

away.  
As soon as she leaves i fall to the ground.  
"NARI are you okay?" Kakashi asks as my face is in the ground.  
"I don't think im going to survive tomorrow." I say as i get up.  
"Trust me everyday it will get better." He said helping me up.  
"I don't know Kakashi you saw what we were doing, she really hurts me." I frown childishly.  
"You should ice your self at the end of the day." Kakashi smiles as we start walking out of the training grounds.  
"Yeah you think?" I say sarcastically, i walk into town and see a ramen shack.  
"KAKASHI BUY MY RAMEN IM SO HUNGERY!" I say as i pull his arm toward the shack.  
"At 9:45 in the morning? What has Naruto done to you those few days you were with him!" Kakashi joked.  
"Naruto likes ramen? hmm, that i didn't know." I smile.  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT!" Kakashi asks seriously.  
"The topic never accrued ." I say as we walk into the shack, and guess who we see? Naruto.  
"OH HI NARI!" Naruto says with a mouth full of what looks like his 3rd bowl of ramen.  
"Hi Naruto, you got a little egg on your cheek." I say pointing.  
"OH, sorry!" he says as he wipes it away.  
"SO you here to eat?" he asks.  
"NO im here to pet puppies, yes i am here to eat I AM STARVING! Tsunade really beat me up today training." I say as Kakashi

begins ordering our food.  
"Get used to it, Sakura said it was a nightmare, Ino said she would always come walking back from training like a bowl of

jello, limp and wobbly." Naruto said as he shoved another chopstick full of ramen in his mouth.  
"Oh great, and i also have training with Lee today, is he bad?" I asked and Naruto stopped slurping the ramen in his mouth.  
" Oh your screwed, Tsunade and Lee in one day?! i bet you Guy sensei will be there too, you have got a rough day ahead of

you!" Naruto finishes his mouthful of ramen, and i slam my head down on the counter.  
" I have had some tough training but this is madness!" I say ruffling up my hair with my hands.  
" It will get better, not only that but you will get stronger if you put your mind into your work. Also it helps if you

work for something or someone you really care about." He says as he finishes his bowl.  
"Hmm, your probably right but ugh, im gonna be so sore." I say lifting my head and i see my bowl of ramen come in and my

eyes light up.  
"FOOD!" I yell and begin shoving food in my mouth. Naruto just looks at me and stares.I stop eating for a second and look

at Naruto.  
"What?" I ask mouthful of Ramen.  
"Do i look like that when i eat?" He laughed, i laugh along as i finish up my bowl.

xXx

We walk out of the Ramen stand and the time is 10:30am.  
"What do you want to do? You want to venture around town or go home?' Kakashi asked as he walked and read his book at the

same time.  
" Lets venture i feel like taking a stroll, one because by tomorrow i won't be able to feel my legs." I say jokingly.  
"Alright, so you want me to take you on that little shopping spree i was talking about?" Kakashi asked as he put down his

book.  
"...sure why not." I say after thinking a moment.  
"Alright." Kakashi says as we make our way to the shopping part of town.  
We walk into the shopping area and its still pretty busy. I look at the shops and see if i find anything i am interested

in. We walk past this clothing store and i see Zuko walk out.  
"Hey ZUKO!" I yell as i run up to him, i then look and see Mai with him.  
"Hey Nari, what you up too? How as your training this morning?" HE asks and i look at him doom was the in the atmosphere.  
"don't speak of it." I say and look at Mai.  
"Hey Mai, yesterday me and Tenten found a weapon's store a little down that way, if you want to check it out later." I

smile and she looks at me interested.  
"Hey zuko can we go there next? She asks eager then i have ever seen her.  
"Sure, hey Nari have you seen Sasuke, he was looking for you." Zuko asked.  
"Oh, no were did you see him?" I ask interested.  
" HE was back there maybe you can still find him over there." Zuko smiled as he passed me with Mai on his arm dragging him

to the weapons store.  
"BYE NARI!" He said as i turn to walk toward were zuko said Sasuke would be.  
I look around the area for a few minutes until i notice the raven haired boy walking out of the shopping area.  
"SASUKE!" I yell and he turns and sees me.  
"Oh Nari, i was looking for you. I Wanted to know if you have been feeling anything with your curse mark." He asked as he

took my wrist and looked at it.  
"Oh, Nothing suspicious nope, but it is kind of...unattractive." I say looking at it.  
Sasuke laughs softly and looks at me.  
"I don't think looks of style is the main problem here." He joked as he put my arm down and smiles for once.  
"If you need anything this is my address, if you have any questions or problems with your mark i will almost always be

there." He said as he hold out a sheet of paper with his address.  
"Oh, thank you." I smile and he turns to walk away.  
I look to Kakashi and he smiles.  
"Did you see anything you wanted?" He asked as we walked back into the shopping area.  
"Um, i did see that armband back at the accessary shop over there." I say as i start walking over there. Kakashi follows

and we alk into the store. I grab a wrist band and see that it is a matching set, i grab them, i see that it matches my

tunic and so i show kakashi and he walks me to the counter and we pay for them.  
"I like them." He said as i put them on and it just barely covers up all of my curse mark.  
"Oh, i get why you bought them." Kakashi sees my wrist and i look up at him.  
"Well, you said that i could get anything that would help." I say as we start walking back to the house.  
We walk up to the door and open it and i feel a cool fresh air hit me and i almost melt.  
"IT FEELS SO GOOD IN HERE!" I say as i walk into the house and see that someone went shopping besides Zuko and Mai. I see a

couch as well as lamp and as a few shelves.  
"Hi Nari, how was training." Aang asks as he helps Katara and Sokka but up a book shelf.  
"it was a nightmare enough said as i sit down on the long couch.  
"Were did you get the arm bands?" Suki asks as she is braiding Toph's hair.  
"I got them because Kakashi said that he would buy a few things for me. it covers up a little bit of my curse mark. They

kind of remind me of Toph's wrist bands.  
"Cool, now we are bracelet buddies" Toph jokes.  
"did you see zuko and mai? they went out shopping." Katara asks as they finish the shelf.  
"Yeah, i mentioned a weapon store and i think i might have sent zuko to his shopping death." I laugh.  
"I never imagined Mai as i shopper but i guess instead of dresses and earrings its knives and a expressionless face." Sokka

jokes, as he said that a a knife came flying right at his hand, missed on purpose.  
" I heard that penguin brain." Mai said as she walked through the door with zuko behind her, with 3 bags of what looked

like nothing but knives and shiriken.  
"Have fun?" Sokka asked trying to get off the topic.  
"Yeah, we did." Zuko said as he set the bags."even if i was the walking shopping cart." he said as he sat next to me on the

couch.  
"Well so did you run into doggy boy today?" Toph brought up Kiba and i glare at her which once again didn't make a

difference.  
"No, i didn't." I growl as i look at Toph and she smiles.  
"No but she did sit in the same place this morning as she did when the incident happened." Kakashi just had to bring up.  
"I AM NOT GOING THROUGHT THIS ABUSE AGAIN." I yell as i stand up and the room goes silent.  
"Sorry lover queen." Toph chimes in and i about loose it.  
"Come on Toph that's enough." Aang smiles and she smirks.  
"Fine, I ve had my fun for the day." She says as she lets suki finish a braid.  
"Thank you." I say sitting back down.  
"Do you have anymore training today?" Tylee asks as she gets flys down from the door way frame.  
"Yeah i have to go train with Lee, more physical training. Tsunade mentioned something about him not having any ability to

use chakra so i can't use anything there either." I say sighing.  
"oh you will be fine, i think its good that you are using your physical strength too, ITS IMPORTANT!" Sokka pointed out as

he flexed his arm muscles and we just look at him.  
"Anyway, i will be doing that at 4." I say as i whip up a ball of air and play with it in my hands.  
"So, did you figure out who your parents were? " Suki asked undoing Toph's hair and brushed it out.  
"Oh, katara never told you guys? She was there, but i guess its all a lot of theory, very legit theory." I say fiddling

with my fingers.  
"I will tell you guys later its a long story and Nari, what did tsunade tell you when me and sasuke left." Katara asked as

she sat next to me.  
"oh, she uh, she told me about my training and all of that." I lie since tsunade told me not to talk about orochimaru's

monster.  
"Oh." she said smiling, i look at the new clock on one of the shelves and see its 2:30pm.  
"I think i will get going i want to just relax at the training grounds until Lee gets there, enjoy some fresh air." I say

standing up, Kakashi follows me and I walk out the door saying my goodbyes.  
"Nice cover." Kakashi said, as he already knows about the monster.  
"Thanks." I say as we make it to the training ground once again.  
We sit at the posts again and i lay down on the ground, i breath in and out. It still smells like freshly cut grass.  
"Nari?" I heard a voice and i nearly spring out of my shoes.I sit up and look at the boy.  
"Oh, h-hi Kiba whats up?" I say scratching the back of my head nervously.  
"Not a lot, i was just thinking about yesterday, you, our moment." He says walking up to me and my eyes are wide in

amazement and embarrassment and my cheeks are red.  
"What? you were thinking about that?" I say slightly speechless.  
"Yeah, and i wanted to know if you want to... kiss me." He said and i was so red.  
"Uh, why would you ask that, I-I-Im not sure what to say, i mean um..." I pause and he grabs my chin.  
"I knew it, you were in denial you really do like him." Kiba says and i am confused, there is a puff of smoke and out comes

Kakashi.  
"DAMN IT KAKASHI YOU JERK!" I punch kakashi multiple times and he just falls down into laughter.  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU PERVERT!" I say my face red in anger and frustration, you could see smoke come out of my ears.  
"oh, but you fell for it!" He joked as he sat against his usual post.  
"that was really mean, and how did you do that." I say still mad.  
"Its part of some clone justu that will be taught to you later on." He smiles behind that stupid mask of his.  
"You are such a jerk." I say again my cheeks a slight pink.  
"I know, its fun to be." He nudges me and i sit there pouting.


	16. Chapter 16

**ANOHER CHAPTEEERRR! yes its awsome i know i hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter is gonna make Nari facepalm...hehe love you all and review!**

**Chapter 16**

I sit there steamed for about an hour until Lee shows up.  
"Oh hello Nari, you are very punctual!" Lee smiled a huge smile and gave thumbs up.  
"Thanks i plan to be." I say standing up.  
"So, we will begin with some physical training, we will go running around konoha 2 times and then meet back here GO!" HE

says as he takes off.  
"ALL AROUND KONOHA ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yell as i begin running after him.  
"I am dead serious, if you want a kick to be effective you must have strong legs!" Lee said as i finally catch up to his

head start.  
"Okay, i get that but twice?" I say confirming.  
"Correct." He says keeping a nice running jog.  
" Alright BEAT YOU THERE!" I yell as i sprint off, Lee is slightly stunned but races up next to me again, we are now at

full sprint.  
"I like you enthusiasm, but can it beat me to the finish!" He cocks off and i smirk.  
"Let me just tell you this Lee, before i was a bender, i would have to run errands for people for money, and ill tell you

this i got really fast at it, the faster the better the pay!" I yell as i round a corner quickly and continue my sprint.  
"Very nice Nari, but i have worked years on running this town 10 time in 15 minutes so far i am 5 times 7 minutes!" HE

yelled as bolted in front of me.  
We run for our first lap and i see Kakashi by the training grounds, still reading.  
"Oi that lazy bum he should run with us!" I say keeping up with Lee.  
"Your right but Kakashi is an excellent Nina, quick and stealth him and my sensei have a friendly rivalry and he is amazing

in there challenges i watch them every time!" HE smiled and bolted off again.  
"wow this kid kid is fast, and i thought beating suki was an accomplishment." I think as i run through the pain in my legs

feeling the weakness leaving my body through beads of sweat.  
"Come on Nari, you haven't given up yet have you? Lee teased as he ran a good 5 yards ahead of me.  
"Not a chance." I breath as i throw my legs im front of me faster and faster kicking of the ground forcefully each time.  
"Good!" He laughed as we round another corner im on his tail now.  
"Good speed Nari but these last few miles im kicking it into full drive!" He says as he flies off so fast i didn't even see

him.  
"WHOA!" I yell as i start running faster and faster until i couldn't feel my legs, but they were still going.  
I finally see lee turn a corner and i give it my all, i push my self to the limit as my lungs burned and my legs felt like

nothing.  
I finally came a few yards behind Lee and he sees me.  
"WOW Nari, do you realize how fast you are going,im going about 30 MPH That means you are going around 20-25!" He says and

i look around my surroundings and i didn't realize my speed. I look back to Lee.  
"Isn't that what you were looking for!" I say as i forget about my legs and my lungs and throw myself into it and i am

almost next to lee.  
"WOW NARI YOU ARE GIVING YOUR ALL!" Lee smiled, he looked barely tired, as for me i felt sick to my stomach pushing myself

so hard.  
"Come on Nari, only a little more!" Lee says as i start to see the end of the training grounds.  
I feel my shoulders begin to hurt and my heart is pounding. But suddenly someone comes out of the side trail and i couldn't

stop my self. I go ramming into the person and we go flying for a good 25 yards. I feel the hard earth beneath me and groan.  
"ow..." I look up and see Gaara.  
"GAARA I AM SO SORRY!" I push off the ground with a bit of air bending and go to help the kazekage up, but i realized a bed

of sand had broken his fall.  
"Nari? Oh i am so sorry, its my fault i didn't look were i was going, and seeing that you were with Lee, i realize the

reason." He said brushing the sand off of him.  
"Did i hurt you, that was like being hit by an avalanche, hard, brutal and not pleasant." I looking at the red head.  
"No, im fine, but thank you for your concern." He says as he turns to begin walking on to the training grounds.  
"So what are you doing here?" I ask falling to the ground again since my legs were now nothing but limp lumps of

skin...now i know how Naruto felt when i hit the pressure point in his arm...  
"I came to watch your training, since i am not familiar with your type of fighting style physical and elemental as well as

chakra based techniques.  
"oh, well i was just going on a short, painful run with Lee, before..we ...actually...start...training..." I slowly remember

that the running was only the start.  
"Well i can see... well feel that." He said giving a small smile.  
"Oh hello Gaara sama, we were just about to start why don't you take a seat next to kakashi sensai!" Lee says as he looks

completely fine, like before we started.  
"Alright Nari lets begin! oh and by the way we will be doing that run everyday, well if i am unable i want you to go on

that run and every week will increase a lap!" Lee smiles happy and i just look at him and flop to the ground.  
"Oh come on Nari, for today we are just going to go through some techniques! nothing to brutal." He says helping me up.  
"Alright to start, we will begin with a fighting stance, go." He says, i show him my usual fighting stance. I have my arms

up and my feet are stanced in front on in back.  
"hmm that is a usual starting stance, but there are a few things wrong with it, like how you want your arms out and not

next to your chest so when an attack comes you can fend it off farther away then doing it at the last second so that you

can continually flow with your attacks with out sending off an attack and having to re-stance your self." Lee begins, i but

my arms further out from my chest and lee give a thumbs up.  
"Alright next your feet, you want on pointing out toward your opponent and the other to the side for support. the first

foot with help you with your aim, the other foot will like i said stand for support and with it to the side its much easier

to throw and side kick, and it will also throw a much more powerful kick because of the distance and starting position." I do as he says and look back at him, he gives me another thumbs up and continues.  
"Alright next thing, your head, it must always face your enemy, your eyes should never leave the targets face, no mater how

ugly." Lee jokes and then goes back to seriousness.  
"With that said do you feel more comfortable with that improved stance then before?" He asked as he paced. i nodded looking

forward.  
"I said to always follow your target, right now i am your opponent." He says, and i quickly turn my head but it was too

late he threw a kick to my side and a fall.  
"See, enemies always have an attack for a distracted opponent." He said as i get up.  
"Alright lets try this again." He said as he began pacing, i follow him, moving my stance with his movement, if he was

in front or behind. He then throws a kick and i block it with my forearm. He throws a punch and i block it with my other

hand, he then kicks me in the stomach with an open shot, and i fly to the ground.  
"That is another thing, even if you have blocked your enemies attacks and followed his every move, you also must be ready

for an extra of surprise attack, so when i fight i always block and push." He said as i again get up and look at him

confused.  
"What i mean by block and push i mean that when i block i block the attack but also push either the hand or foot away so

that im ready to move my hand to another attack." He said demonstrating in the air.  
"Okay, i think i get it." I say as i take my stance again.  
HE moves like before and after a few moments he attacks. He first punches to my face, and i block it with my palm pushing

it away, he then kicks at my side again and i block with my forearm again still having a free hand as his other foot comes

up to kick me i take my other forearm and block it with a push. HE then jumps and his foot starts to come down near my face

and i take my arm and as his foot comes toward my face i slightly dodge it pushing his leg away and attempting a punch he

blocked with his hand then attempts a punch to my face,i quickly pull back my face and push his fist away. HE flips to the

ground and attacks from the ground he punches at my shoulder and i slap it away as i elbow him in the face he falls back but

is quickly sprung back to life and stands in front of me.  
"Hmm, not bad you learn quickly." He smiles and looks at Gaara.  
"It looks like Gaara is slightly impressed." He says pointing and gaara is clapping.  
"Very nice Nari, If you keep this up you should escalate quickly." He smiles and stands up.  
"I don't know my shadow clones and shadow possession are having a bit of trouble." I say walking over to Gaara and Kakashi.  
"well you will eventually get them i am sure Narita Nara." He says winking at me.  
"Wait how do you know my full name?" I asked concerned because tsunade and Kakashi should be the only ones that know.  
"Tsunade told me everything Nari, i am a kage and i should know these important things, even about orochimaru's thing." He

whispers to me pointing at my shoulder.  
"Oh, really." I say sitting down.  
"Hey Nari today's training is done for now, don't forget to run tomorrow! i will train with you in a few days!" Lee said as

he bows to us and walks away.  
"How much did she tell you?" i ask looking at gaara.  
"she told me about your appearance change, your name, your story, what Orochimaru has put inside of you for his own

destructional purposes, and that kakashi has sealed you for now but that you need to be protected." Gaara said as he helps

me.  
"do your brother and sister know?" I ask.  
"NO, tsunade had them leave." He said and i stand up.  
"Okay, just wondering." I say as i look at kakashi.  
"Can i take my hour off now?" i ask looking at the book reader as he look up at me.  
"Yes you can but remember an hour!" HE sings the last part teasing me and i slap my forehead and walk away.  
i walk down the streets of Konoha and it is a little calmer then yesterday, not much as activity like yesterday.  
"Hey NARI!" I hear a quiet soft voice call my name i turn and see Hinata.  
"Oh hi Hinata, what is it?" I ask smiling.  
"I just saw you and thought i would say hi, how are you is your training going good?" She asks with a soft smile.  
"Its going very good,tiring but good. Lee whipped my butt today." I say laughing and she giggles.  
"It's good to hear your getting along with everyone, Have you seen Shikamaru? He said that he wanted to ask you something."

She asks smiling.  
"Oh no i haven't do you know were he is?' i ask with a smile, this girl was just so sweet.  
"Oh the last i saw him he was over by the dojo a few blocks from here." She smiled as she pointed behind her.  
"Do you mind? Ill go fin him, it was nice talking to you Hinata can't wait to train with you!" I say as i run off.  
I walk down a few blocks and see a signs saying "DOJO"  
I walk inside and see Shikamaru and Ino sparing and chouji chilling on bench.  
"Shikamaru!" I said as shikamaru looks and as soon as he does he gets a punch to the face.  
"OW INO!" he says rubbing his face as he walks over to me.  
"Sorry Shikamaru that was not intended to be that hard." She said rubbing her fist.  
"Sorry Nari whats up?" He says as he wipes his forehead.  
"Not a lot i just got done training with Lee and i was walking around and i saw Hinata, she said you were looking for me."  
I smile.  
"Oh yeah we wanted to know if you wanted to get some barbecue pork with us." Ino chimed in and chouji stands up.  
"Oh, i would love too, right now i have my hour off so why not." I smile as we walk out the dojo.  
WE walk for a few blocks and finally come across a restaurant and we walk in.  
" A seat for 4 and send a pound of pork to start." Chouji says as i look at the place.  
We are seated girls on one side and boys on the other.  
"SO how is your stay at konoha so far?" Ino asked with a smile.  
"Oh, its really nice, Katara, Aang and Sokka went shopping for some home improvements which makes my place so much more

welcoming, also my training is going really good, though Tsuande almost killed me today and Lee made me run around Konoha 2

times which also caused a run in...literally with Gaara." I say laughing.  
"Well its good to here you like the place, have you had any problems with your, mark." Shikamaru asked pointing to my

wrist.  
"Nope nothing since the other night." I say smiling.  
"Well tomorrow i will be working with you on some expansion justu." Chouji said as the pork arrives.  
"cool, that means i have 3 lessons tomorrow, one with Tsuande one with you Chouji and then someone else, i haven't been

told yet so i guess its a surprise." I smile as i take a few pieces of pork and set it on the barbecue .  
"Hm, well after tomorrow i have you in the morning and Ino is two days after me right? Shikamaru asks Ino as she begins to

take her pieces of pork.  
"Oh yeah, unless there is a change in times tsunade said thats my day." She smiles as she puts her pieces on the grill.  
"wait, you mean Tsunade gave you schedules when your teaching me? why didn't i get one!"I say watching my pork ready to

flip.  
"well she did give it to us when you were in the hospital, so maybe she forgot." Chouji says as his finished piece of pork

goes immediately into his mouth.  
"Oh, i will ask her tomorrow then." I smile as i pick up my finished piece of pork and wait for it to cool down.  
"So, Nari...have you found anyone you might...like?" I look over to Ino and back to my pork.  
"What do you mean?" I asked picking up my pork and putting it into my mouth.  
"Someone you have a crush on." I almost choke.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT!" I say looking at the group.  
"Sorry, i was just wondering, you know, girl stuff thats all, i didn t mean for it to offend you...unless there is

someone." She joked and i drop my head to the table.  
"I...I don't know..." I say as the words mumble from the table.  
"oh, WHO IS IT!" She asks in excitement and i just groan.  
"Do you really have to ask questions like that right now Ino." Shikamaru said as he at a piece of pork.  
"SORRY! but now that she said something I HAVE TO KNOW!" I look at Ino and then eat another piece of pork.  
"There is nobody okay, i just...never mind just forget it." I say as i take a drink of some water that was served to us.  
"Fine, I will find out later." She giggled as she ate another piece of pork. It had been about a half our and we left the restaurant , i say my goodbyes and thank you's and i left to venture.  
i walk around for 5 minutes before i feel like someone is watching me, i turn around and i see nothing. i continue to walk

and i still have that feeling i then hear a noise and i turn around and see a box, supposedly to be disguised as rocks.  
"um, if you are trying to be camouflage i m sorry but i can see you, its not working." I say knocking the top of the box.  
"FINE!" I hear a voice come from the box and the box lifts up and over someone s head. i look at my follower and im not very

surprised.  
"Hello I am Konohamaro!" The boy says as he holds out his hand, i take it and shake it.  
"Hi, um what were you doing just then?" i asked pointing at the failed rock box.  
"oh, um i was watching you, I've never seen you before in konoha so i was suspicious." He said with a smile and then glared

at me.  
"Who are you anyway." He asked.  
"I am Nari Warrior, Naruto went on a mission to find me, you know Naruto right?" i ask and konohamaru's eyes lit up.  
"YOUR THAT AWESOME PERSON WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BEAT UP THAT SNAKE GUY HUH!" He said pointing at me and i raise an eyebrow.  
"Yeah i guess so." I say and he hugs me.  
"DO A COOL ATTACK!" He asks as he lets go and i back up. I then bring my hands up and a rock appears out from the ground i

then lift it completely of the ground i form my hand into a fist and small pieces of rock fall from the larger on and it is

now a perfect circle, i then have roots shoot from the ground and they act like a pedestal the rock lands on the pedestal.

i then see a basin of water next to a house and i move my hands near the basin i then slowly bring my hands across my body

and the water follows i then make it form a circle around the pedestal i drop the water to the ground i move my hands up

quickly turning th water into ice as it forms a gate like sculpture around the rock and pedestal. I take sense metal

somewhere, it was coming from the boy's pouch on his hip. i make the metal come out and it turns up to be a kunai. i take it

and split it into multiple small shards of metal i shoot them at the circle rock and they stick out the rock like little

spikes I then make fire and shoot it from my fingers and near the roots as they caught fire and the ice began to slowly

melt.  
I look to konohamaru and his eyes are wide.  
"That...was...AWESOME!" HE yells as he jumps up and down.  
"Thank you now hold on." I say as i bend the ice back to water as i move it back to the basin, i then collect the metal

shards and form them back into a kunai i take it and throw it to the ground next to the boy's feet and he jumps. I move

extinguish the fire and make the roots go back into the ground and the rock followed and now it looks like it never

excited.  
"you are amazing." HE said with another hug he bowed.  
"I have to go but i will tell all my friends about you!" He yells and i laugh.  
I look at the sun and realize i have about 15 minutes left so i start to walk back to my house.  
I walk for a few moments and i see someone who i really did not want to see for a while, Kiba.  
I try to walk past him casually and try not to draw attention to myself but that didn't work, im hard not to notice.  
"Nari?" I hear his voice and i stop walking and turn around.  
"HI Kiba...how are you?" I asked smiling.  
"I-Im fine, what did Kakashi say, about yesterday." His face started getting a little pink.  
"oh, he um, he joked about it thats all." I say scratching the back of my head nervously.  
i look at him and there is a silence.  
"So, are you on your hour off?" Kiba asked smiling.  
"yeah, i am." I say as he looks to me." So were is akamaru?" I ask trying to continue the conversation.  
"Oh he is still a little hurt from when Toph hit him, he was on the side of the direct hit." HE gave lop sided frown.  
"oh,im sorry about that again." I say pushing some hair out of my face.  
"its fine it wasn't your fault." He says patting my shoulder.  
"Kiba, i have a question." I say fiddling with my fingers.  
"Yeah?" He asked looking for interested.  
"do... do my eyes, and ears and all...do they scare you?" I asked touching my ears.  
"NO, not at all if anything, there cool." He said touching my ears. I get goose bumps, he brings his hand down the side of

my face, and lands on my cheek. I look at him and there is another awkward pause. Then kiba looks at his hands and pulls it

away.  
"Sorry, i got lost in thought." He said bitting his lower lip, i looked at his teeth softly hold his lower lip and i think

back to what kakashi said, that a girl wants to be kissed when they bite there lower lips...i wonder if that is the same

with boys.  
"So, did you know i will be training with you tomorrow?" Kiba said as i come back to reality.  
"Oh, so you are the other person training with me tomorrow, no i didn't know." I smile , Kiba smiles and his teeth show and

i look at his fangs.  
"So, have you always had fangs." I say pointing to mine.  
"Oh, yeah they run in the family, they are supposed to be a sign to show that your part of the Inuzuka clan, that and the

tattoos but besides that, they are an easy way to get ladies." He joked laughing, it lightened up the mood.  
"haha, funny because we all know tattoos and fangs are attractive." I joke.  
"Hey you have the fangs too, and you kind of have a tattoo." He points to my wrist.  
"That's a curse mark its different!" I laugh as i poke his cheek. "well it still seems to amuse you that i have tatoos on my face, since you like to poke my cheeks a lot." Kiba points out

as he smiles exposing his teeth.  
"Well its fun you should try it sometime." I say as i poke his cheeks again and then pull at them forcing a goofy smile to

spread across Kiba's face.  
"Okay i will." He says as he pokes my cheeks and grabs them." I look at him and role my eyes playfully.  
"oh no your open." I say as i quickly let go of hi cheeks and poke him in the chest. I begin to laugh until pokes my

stomach.  
"OH ITS ONE DOGGY BOY!" I say using Toph's little nickname for Kiba and i poke him in the stomach and start to run.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T" He says as he runs after me i turn a corner and hide in a alleyway and i look to see if he is coming.  
"Haha, i win."I whisper but arms wrap around my stomach and lift me off the ground.  
"NOPE I WIN!" Kiba says as he puts me back on the ground.  
"oh that doesn't count and you know it." I say leaning up against the alley wall.  
he then pokes me in the stomach then he leans up against the wall next to me.  
"there now i win." HE says as he slides down the wall to sit on the ground, i slide down next to him and there is silence.  
"you know what? i wonder what time it is, Kakashi should be here right now." I say looking up at the sky and then back to

the ground.  
"watch he will wait for the moment when we both don't expect it..." Kiba's eyes squint and he pouts his lips.  
"yeah, so what do you want to do till he pops up?" I ask Kiba as i lazily turn my head toward him and then back up to the

sky.  
"hey Nari?" I hear Kiba ask.  
"Yeah?" I say slightly looking at him.  
"i don't mean to bring up the dream again but, why do you think it was me?" He asked looking down.  
"um, i don't know." I say looking at him.  
"well what about sakura, sasuke, or even shikamaru? i mean there must be a reason that i was there and nobody else." Kiba

slightly looked up at me.  
"Well, you are a good friend, I wouldn't ever want you hurt, or even hurt you myself." I say tapping my fingers on the

ground.  
"I'm just worried." He said as he looked away from me.  
"I would hate myself the rest of my life if that happened." I murmur.  
"Nari." Kiba mumbles and he holds my hand.  
My eyes widen and I look at him and then to my hand I then look back to the sky, trying to hold in a red face.  
Suddenly Kakashi jumps right down in front of us and i scream.  
"Hey you guys getting close?" He asked as he pointed at our hands, i realized i had squeezed on to Kiba's hand when Kakashi

startled me and i quickly pulled away.  
"We meant to do that...we knew you would only come out of hiding if something "happened"." Kiba looks at Kakashi face a

little pink.  
"Oh, I see. Well Nari, would you like to stay here with Kiba or would you like to go home and eat supper, Suki and Katara

prepared dinner for us. Or even better Kiba can join us." Kakashi teased as he wrapped his arms around our shoulders and

drags us to our house.  
"No its okay, i shouldn't intrude i should probably go." Kiba tried to get out of this.  
"No No i insist, please join us Katara was complaining about having left overs anyway so having you there would take care

of that." Kakashi knew how this would go.  
"Kakashi, don't force him to do anything, maybe he isn't hungry!" I complained but it was to late we were already at the

front door.  
We walk inside and Katara is walking past the door way.  
"Oh Hi Kiba, are you joining us tonight? I have extra so if you would like come in and eat." Katara smiled as kakashi

walked us into the house.  
"oh no its-" Kiba started.  
"HE WOULD LOVE TO EAT WITH US!" Kakashi interrupted.  
We walk into the main room and immediately Toph goes off.  
"Oh i feel a doggy boy here, Nari did you bring your date home?" Toph teased as she walked up to Kiba punched him in the

arm.  
"Ow" HE said rubbing his arm.  
"No Toph he is not my date Kakashi forced him here and sorry Kiba that is how she shows her...emotions." I say sitting down

on the couch.  
"I really shouldn't intrude." Kiba says as he makes his way to the door but is stopped.  
"Oh come on Nari thinks your a pretty cool guy." Sokka chimes in and i just wanna die.  
" Guys please" I say rubbing my face.  
"guys thats enough leave Kiba alone, Dinner is ready." Suki said as her and Katara brought things in.  
"We don't have a table yet so we are going to have to eat in here is that okay Kiba?" Katara said as she sat the tray of

meat down and suki sat the assortment of vegetables down.  
"Enjoy!" Katara said as everyone began eating.  
The night had only just begun...


	17. Chapter 17

**i have been on a role and i am so damn proud of myself! XD anyway i won't be putting up much chapters after monday, school starts for me...oi...but i will try to update this as much as possible that is why i am writing a lot until then so look forward to the up coming chapters and don't forget to review!~**

**c****hapter 17**

We eat in silence for a while, Kiba sits next to me and i keep stealing glances at him, he looked embarrassed. Kakashi you will pay for this...  
"So Kiba, what is your last name? " Katara asks and Kiba looks up.  
"Its Inuzuka." Kiba said eating some vegetables.  
"Oh really, i get it now, when you were that dog beast when we first met you. how is yuor dog doing?" Katara tried to keep the conversation going.  
" Oh he is fine he just needs some rest." Kiba smiled.  
"Thats good, i was hoping we didn't hurt him to badly." Katara smiled sweetly and continued eating.  
"So Doggy boy, tell us about the other day with you and lover queen over there." I jump a little and shoot a glare to Toph, once again it didn't mater."  
"oh, um it was just a miss understanding. I was um, asking her about this dream she had about me, and i was kneeling and she tilted my head up making me lean in a little thats all, it was nothing." He said face red scratching the back of his head.  
"Are you sure, i mean Nari is a pretty good looking chick." Sokka chimed in and i about lost it.  
"Sokka.." Suki hit him.  
"thank you." I say to suki and she giggles.  
"I-im sure there was nothing going on there." Kiba said i could see goose bumps role up his arm.  
"But Kiba i caught you two holding hands today." Kakashi mentioned and i thought i was going to blow up.  
"Oh, really? I think we got some crushes up in here." toph joked as she began laughing.  
"TOPH BEIFONG DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" I yell as i stand up.  
"Come on lover queen show me what you got." Toph joked as she stood up.  
"Guys no fighting during supper." Katara tries to calm us.  
"MAKE HER SHUT UP KATARA!" I say complaining as i sink back down into my seat.  
"Toph, i will tell your parents." Katara said and Toph's eyes widened.  
"You win..." She says slumping in her seat.  
there was a silence.  
"So what about this hand holding Nari? got an explanation there?" Zuko joked as soon as he did Mai hit him in the head her fist.  
"OW! i was just trying to brake the awkwardness." He said rubbing his head.  
"Not helping." I said glaring at him." And it was just a way to get Kakashi from spying on us." I say fiddling with my fingers.  
"Oh i see." Sokka rubs his chin like a beard was there.  
"So Kiba, do you have any siblings?" Katara chimes in.  
"Oh yes i do i have a sister named Hanna. She is a vet for our dogs." Kiba smiles i look at Kiba and try to imagine his sister.  
"Does she have the cheek marks?" I ask as i poke his cheeks, i then realize i just gave Sokka, Kakashi, and Toph bait to tease me. I quickly put my hand down.  
"Yeah she has long brown hair and me and her about the same height now. He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"Kiba!" I yell as i fix my hair.  
"how cute!" Kakashi says and i turn to him a smidge of death lingering in them and he shuts up.  
"I should probably get going it was nice eating with you all." Kiba says as he stands up and makes his way to the door and i follow walking him out.  
I open the door and let him through i then sneak outside after him.  
"Sorry about them, they haven't had this much teasing going on since I ruined sokka's sword." I say as i lean against the door.  
"Don't worry about it thanks for the dinner it was good tell Katara and suki they did a good job. Kiba smiled he then brought his grin down and bit his lip, i glance to the ground.  
"I will see you at training tomorrow then?" I say as i move some hair out of my face.  
"Yeah, i will see you there." HE smiled and started walking down the street.  
I walk back inside and Kakashi is there.  
"So, what did you do?" He asked and i slapped him across the face.  
"Nothing, and stop it with the lovey dovey stuff its not funny it may be amusing to you but its down right embarrassing to me." I say as i start to walk up to my room and i see that either Katara or someone helped but in a few shelves and a side table as well as a lamp.  
I smile and look into my mirror again.  
"He held my hand, why?" I ask myself as i touch my face. I then put the mirror down and looked up to the ceiling and i laid down.  
"I have a feeling tomorrow Kakashi is just gonna be all up in my personal bubble with Kiba as my trainer tomorrow." I say as i turn to my side.  
"oi." I say as i shut my eyes for some sleep.

xXx

I wake up and its still a little dark out i go to look at a clock and see that its 5:30 am.  
I try to stand up but i flop.  
"Legs, who needs then there overrated." I say as i attempt to stand up this time holding on to my bed.  
"Ugh my legs THE SORENESS!" I say as i walk out of my room holding on to what ever there was to offer to keep me up. I walk doing stairs and go to the freezer and grab some ice i sit on the couch and lay it on my legs as i take a small nap until 7:30.  
I wake up 2 hours later and its much lighter out, i look at the melted ice on my legs, i pick up the ice and stand up. it was a little easier to stand but still sore. I go and put the ice away, i then stretch my legs a little until Kakashi woke up and sees me stretching.  
"SOre?" He asks I look up at him and nod.  
"let get going We have to meet tsunade at the training grounds at 8 am." He says as i stand up.  
We walk to the training grounds and i sit by the posts again as i massage my legs.  
"Narita, nice to see you taking care of yourself, did Lee make you run? Your glad Guy didn't follow along with Lee other wise you would be in even more pain." I hear tsunade's voice say, i look up and she is smiling.  
"I hurt...everywhere." I say as i stand up.  
"That is why today we will be working on some jutsu to let your body physically rest." Tsunade says as she walks up to me.  
" that sound good, so what are we going to work on?" I ask curious.  
" Im going to show you how to gather chakra into your hand and use it for destructional use." Tsunade says as she fills her hand with the blue chakra.  
"So what do i do first?" I ask looking at my hand.  
"First you are going to try and focus your chakra into one area of your body, so first we will try your feet, we will start small." She said as she guided me to a tree.  
"You are going to focus your chakra to your feet and then walk up this tree, the chakra will work like a magnet, you will also use this technique when walking on walls and water." She said as she walks up to the tree, she starts walking up the tree with ease and up to a branch were she hung upside down.  
"do you understand what it is you will be doing?" She asks.  
"yeah i think so." I say as i walk up to the tree, i look at my feet and then feel for my chakra, i find my chakra network and try to move the chakra, it slowly makes its way down to my feet. I then walk up to the tree and put my foot on the trunk. I then attempt to put my other foot on the trunk, i was horizontal . I was sticking to the tree, i begin to move. i start stepping up the tree slowly. I then feel loose, i break focus and i fall to the ground.  
"Ow, how am i supposed to not feel like i am going to break loose?" I ask rubbing my head.  
"Try not to think about staying connected try and think about moving upward, like your walking regularly." She says pointing to the tree.  
"Okay." I say as i get up and attempt to walk up the tree again, for about an hour i only progressed 8 steps further then my first fall.  
" Come on Narita just pretend your walking on ground." tsuande said as she looks at kakashi.  
"Will you help her." She says and the masked man walks up to me.  
"walking up trees are easy compared to what your going to learn in the future, so when you focus your chakra to your feet you must relax, keep the flow going, don't think relaxing is going to fix the problem, focus and think about the chakra flow as it continues to cycle." Kakashi said as he helps me up.  
" okay i will try that." I say as i walk up to the tree. I look up it and then at the trunk. I put my feet up on the trunk like usual. I begin to walk up the tree like i would regularly walk, i feel like i was going to fall but ignored it and thought about my chakra flow attempting to make it stronger and i continued up the tree. I make it to the branch were tsunade was and i look at it, i start walking upside down and i try not to think about being upside down and just my chakra flow. I look down at kakashi and Tsunade.  
" Like this?" I ask as i let my arms hang.  
"Yeah like that." tsuande smiles. I hope down and i look at the two.  
"That was easier then i thought..." I say looking at the tree again.  
"you were just thinking about it to much." Kakashi said as he sat back down.  
"Alright now for my hand." I say and tsunade looks at me.  
"We need to teach you how to walk on water still and THEN you can learn your hand." Tsunade said as she walked up to me.  
"But we will do that tomorrow, but right now you need to run around Kohona twice like Lee told me you had to." Tsunade smiles as i look at her and then begin running this was so not fun.

xXx

I get back from my run and my legs still burn.  
"Alright im back." I say huffing and puffing.  
"Good, Chouji will be her in a little bit until then you can practice your bending." Kakashi said as he pointed me to the field.  
I Walk out into the field, i breath in and out I then i stomp my foot and punch my hands out from my waist and a block of earth comes from there ground and flies forward. I then jump up turn and land with my hands in fists i let them both hit my thighs and then i unfold them from my fist and push them out from my body and a wall of earth came up and i then turn and bent in front of me making a semi circle form on top of me. I then punch the top and it all breaks down. I then punch and out comes fire , I spin and a circle of fire forms around me I push out and it pushed out expanding and then vanished. I took the air and formed into a ball i push it to the ground as it expands i jump on and i spin around on the ball of air while i suck some water from the ground and use the trees as targets as hit each one with a whip of my water i hope of the ball of air and spin and a bunch of water comes up from the ground and i control it over my head i spin into a circle I then make the water cave over on top of me, and i freeze it. A block of earth shatters the ice as i brought my arms up and the earth rises up. I then take a forest of tree roots and spin them into a huge trunk i then earth bend a bunch of rocks to shoot up from the ground, i take my tree roots and i slash each rock, pummeling it or breaking it.  
Kakashi watches me impressed, he heres a voice and sees Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino coming.  
"Oh guys come over her she is bending." Kakashi said as they rush over.  
I then make more roots come from the ground around me like a cage. I then take some water and cut each root no problem i make a fire ball and shoot it from my hands as they fall i water bend a shield to stop the fire. I feel a sense of metal i look around and see Shikamaru Chouji and Ino watching. I take the metal Kunai from each of there pouch and they are startled i take the metal and raise each one in front of me i then cover one in water, one in fire and the other with earth they fly up in the air the first one to fall back down was the earth and as soon as it hit the ground boulders came shooting up from the ground the nest one to fall was fire. as it falls into the ground everything catches fire ,the last one to fall, water. i spin and the water extinguished the fire and i bend the earth back into the ground. I then start to hear clapping.  
"BRAVO NARI!" Ino yells as i turn.  
"Thanks." I smile "Alright Its my turn to train you." Chouji smiles as he walks up to me. Shikamaru and Ino only came to watch i can tell.  
"Expansion justu is based on swelling up the chakra in your skin and body to make a part of your body or all of it expand. like this." Chouji said as he enlarged his hand and his arm went flying across the field.  
"Its also used to stretch your body to large distances." He says bringing his hand back to his body.  
"first thing is that you have to put your chakra in your skin, has tsunade showed you how to climb trees yet?" Chouji asks.  
"yeah we actually worked on it today." I smile.  
"good now take that method only focus it on your arm and try to expand the flow of chakra to the outside of your body." Chouji said as demonstrates again.  
"okay let me try." I say as i look at arm, i focus the chakra like he told me and i try to expand the chakra but it was taking a lot of effort. I then feel my hand start to stretch, it was getting bigger, but only slightly.  
"Very Nice Nari,that was some quick progress, you keep doing that everyday you will have the expansion justu down really good." Chouji smiled. We continued to try the expansion jutsu. I was having a little trouble doing it to my other hand but we eventually go there...um kinda. It had been at leat 40 minutes before we tried the legs.  
"Okay this is getting tiring can i stop?" I asked as my hands were bigger then my face and my legs were all big and stuff.  
"Yeah we can. You have been working really hard Nari, i am very happy for you!" Chouji smiled.  
"Thanks, so should i do exercise or something through out the day to improve or you do you just want me to do this only with you here?" I ask going back to normal size.  
"I think you should do some exercises , but be careful no pushing yourself." He gave a kind smile and we walk over to kakashi and shikamaru with Ino.  
"Im done for now can i go rest so that i can be all ready for Kiba's lesson?" I ask Kakashi.  
"Oh you wanna look good for him hm?" Kakashi joked and i pause and look over to Ino and she is smiling like an idiot.  
"you...like...KIBA!" She giggled.  
"NO NO NO, kakashi just picks up the wrong idea." I said but she still has that look on her face.  
"DON'T GO TELLING PEOPLE UNTRUE FACTS!" I say eyeing her, and she stops giggling.  
"okay i won't but this so exciting!" She giggles again and shikamaru is just shaking his head at his girly team mate.  
"That is enough Ino, lets go, Bye Nari." Shikamaru says as he and the other two leave.  
"You say another word about that today i will make sure that you have to cover both eyes!" I say as i glare at him and his eye widens.  
"Okay, i won't sorry." He chuckled. We walk back to the house i walk in and plop down on the couch and i see Zuko, Mai and tylee eating while the others seemed to be decorating again except for Toph who was laying on the ground chilling.  
"How was your training?" Aang asked.  
"Fine, it was fun, the only thing i had to physically do was run around konoha twice like yesterday so i got a little break from that but watch what i can do." I say as i get up i start running toward the wall and i got walking up it and upside down on the ceiling.  
"That is so cool!" Tylees smiled i held my hands down and tylee grabbed them swinging from them.  
"Oh look another circus act for the two bafoons." Sokka joked and was immediately hit in the face by tylee's foot.  
"SORRY!" She says and i look at sokka.  
"You kind of deserved that." I laugh. I start walking down the wall and back to the ground.  
"So what else did you learn? Zuko asked looking at me.  
" hold out your hand." I tell him and he does as i said i then hold out my hand to shake his hand it and it was huge, well as big as i could get it.  
"What can that do?" Sokka asked sarcastically as i turn to him and extend my arm grabbing him picking him up off the ground.  
"It can do that." I laugh s i put my hand back to normal.  
"Oh..." he said not wanting to question anything else i did today.  
"cool" suki laughs as she sits down next to Tylee.  
" I still have some more training today though." I say as i sit back on the couch.  
"with who?" Toph asks and the room gets silent.  
"Kiba." I finally answer and the room was silent.  
"have fun lover queen! Oh and i forgot to ask you about that dream you had about him that he mentioned last night." Toph asks as she sits up.  
"It has to do with me hurting him really badly, in the dream i am with orochimaru and kabuto and Kiba is already hurt and torn i lift my hand and there is a green flash and he collapses, he doesn't move or anything and i couldn't stop myself." I say looking at my hands.  
"Nari..." katara come and sits by me she rubs my back.  
"Its okay that won't happen i promise." She says as she hugs me.  
"Oh i thought it was going to be like you had a dream about lovey dovey stuff." Toph says a little guilty.  
"Its fine, i just need to rest for now." I say as i lean back on the couch, i think about my dream and then i slowly fall into a nap...


	18. Chapter 18

**LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER! i love this chapter the next one will either be on tonight or tomorrow for sure so look forward to it love you all and keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 18**

I am moving in a forest, fast. I look behind me and i see shikamaru, neji, kiba, naruto and kakashi. I am running away from

them, why? I look in front of me and i see a mountain, i seem to be going toward it.  
"Nari stop control yourself don't do this!" Kiba yells but i don't say anything.  
"Narita STOP!" Kakashi's voice comes from behind me and i stop, they also stop. I turn toward the group and i start to rise

into the sky.  
"Try and stop me now stupid ninja!" I say as i start to fly off toward the mountain, i feel my spine arching slightly, i

look up and see i have wings, dragon wings.  
"NO STOP THIS LET ME GO BACK!" I scream as I stop and i feel another person inside me, a different personality. "no uncle orochimaru needs you, you don't want to upset him." The voice says.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO I WANT TO BE WITH MY FRIENDS I HATE OROCHIMARU HE TURNED ME INTO THIS!" I scream and i seem to be

struggling up in the air.  
"NO WE ARE GOING!" The voice says as it tuggs my body.  
"NO!" I say as i try to fly away but i can't control my wings.  
"NARI ARE YOU OKAY!" I hear a voice from the ground come, it was Naruto's.  
"HELP!" I scream as i begin to plunge to the ground.

xXx

"AHHHH!" I scream as i fly up from the couch.  
"NARI! are you okay!" Katara asks as she comes up to me and kneels.  
"I-I, I think...HELP ME!" I Fall into her arms and im crying.  
"Nari, its okay it was just a dream are you okay? what was it about?" She says as she rubs my back in comfort.  
"I...I was running from kiba, naruto, shikamaru, neji and kakashi...and...and i was in a forest going to this

mountain...and a voice kept telling me to go but i didn't want to, i started flying and when i didn't agree with this

person...i fell... what is happening why!" I say through tears.  
"Nari, relax stop crying its okay you are here right now, its okay everyone is here with you." katara said and sokka zuko

and aang as well as toph come rushing in.  
"I hear crying whats wrong." Toph said as she walk up to me.  
"I had a bad dream, Katara helped me, i think im okay." I say as i did not want to worry them.  
"Okay, we were just worried." Sokka said as aang agreed.  
We sit there for a few seconds and my eyes widen.  
"WHAT TIME IS IT!" I say as i shoot up.  
"Its 3:50." Zuko said as kakashi rounded the door way.  
"KAKASHI WE NEED TO GO, I TRAIN WITH KIBA IN 10 MINUTES COME ON!" I say as i run out the door not caring if Kakashi was

following, i was not going to be late.  
I make it to the training grounds and i just make it and Kakashi had caught up with me.  
I look up by the three posts and see Kiba leaning on the post waiting.  
"Sorry, i fell asleep." I say as i walk up to him panting slightly.  
"It's okay no biggy." He smiles as he walks out in the field.  
"Okay...so, what are we gonna be working on?" I asked letting my foot sway under me with my hands behind my back.  
"Oh well i will be working on long distance attacks." Kiba smiled as he turned around a distance from me.  
"Am i supposed to use my bending?" I asked looking at him.  
"Yes, and when i get close to you use your frontal combat on me, we will be working on switching from distance to frontal

and back to distance making it flow." Kiba said as he got in a stance.  
"GO!" He says and i raise my hands quickly and roots come up from the ground and grab his ankles and i form some water from

the ground and slash it at him he maneuvers his body so that it just barely misses him, i then move both my hands in a

swerving motion and it comes back and hits him covering his body i then freeze it. I thought i got him but he started to

spin quickly and broke the ice jumping up and came toward me with a kick, i block with both hands then push away. I move my

hand with an arch and a block of earth comes up and hits him in the side. He recovers quickly and comes running at me, he

attempted a punch i dodge it, take my arm and grab his waist i flip him over and he lands the flip and comes at me with a

kick from the ground. I hit it with my fist and there was a sudden pause and he goes flying into the ground as i bend the

earth over his body. After a few moments the ground starts to shake and out comes a tornado from the ground, it stops and

Kiba lands he moves quickly behind me and grabs my head in a head lock.  
"Get out of it Nari." HE said tightening the grip.  
Alright, i will take his wrist find the pressure point pull at his wrist as he lets go i will stomp his foot, head butt him

and elbow him in the stomach, then i with quickly bend a rock behind him making him fall toward me i will then upper cut

his stomach, he will fall back and i will push a gust of air backing him fly across the field depending on the speed of the

attack i will have him fall near the far end tree i will then capture him in the tree, if he torpedos again i will stop his

air flow and push air at him making him fall to the ground, i sense a patch of lead in the ground only a small distance

from here i will cover him in the lead battle one.  
I take my hand and bring it to his wrist i find this veins and press the pressure point, he begins to loosen the grip as he

does this i stomp on his foot letting a small groan leave his mouth. I then head butt him and his head flys back, i then

elbow his stomach and another groan is heard.I quickly turn and jump with swipe of my hand a block of rock comes from the

ground and he comes flying toward me and i give him a uppercut but he grabs my hand and twists my arm. I groan loudly but

i press his chest and as air follows he starts to fly off the ground but he takes my arm and uses my air against me and

throws me above him and i am the one who goes flying i air bend to the ground and i have to change my plans again,i take

rock and lift my hands a tower of rocks begins to form under his feet and he is risen. I the begin to grind his feet into

the earth as he starts to spin i flick my hand and he can't move his body with no air to follow. I then have rocks come up

and bind his hands so he can't move. I hop up on to the pillar of rock and look at him.  
"This was fun." I smile but he just laughs.  
"We are not done." HE smiles he then whistles and i hear a growl. Akamaru comes flying at me and pushes me to the ground

as i am caught off guard Kiba spins quickly and is freed from his rocky prison. HE comes down and akamaru leaves me, he

goes toward Kiba."  
"Man beast clone!" Kiba says as he does some hand signs and Akamaru turns into another Kiba, he then yells.  
"FANG OVER FANG." And him and akamaru begins to jump off the ground as the begin rotating quickly. They both came at me and i

bring a block of earth to block the attack and i thought i was some what safe but they broke through the rock and they

came straight toward me and i go flying as they are still pushing into me.  
I look at Kiba's torpedo i couldn't see him in the gust of wind.  
I then begin to concentrate and i feel the rotation slow down. I then start to see Kiba's figure appear from the torpedo i

grab for his leather jacket and Akamaru's jacket and stop them as they get caught off guard and i air bend to the ground

holding them both by the collar.  
"How did you...what the heck!" Kiba asks as he rips away from my hand and continues the fight.  
"I don't know my self don't ask." I say as i block a punch that was aimed at me, i then feel hands come under my shoulders

as the lock around my neck holding me.  
"Good job akamaru." Kiba smiles as he walks up to me and bends down to my face.  
"I win." He smiles.  
" You do realize that i could just bend a slurry in your face and this could continue." I say looking at the boy with a

eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah, but lets stop for now." HE smiled as he whistles and with a puff of smoke akamaru was back to his doggy self.  
"Why? You scared that im gonna win?" I joke as i walk up next to him and stick my tongue out.  
"Don't sass me little girl." HE says with a little sprinkle of drama mamma behind it.  
"Im not the one getting all defensive." I say with my fingers snapping.  
"Oh no you didn't" Kiba says trying not to laugh from his own voice.  
"I could beat you every time if i wanted to and you know it." I say with my hand out in front of his face.  
"Oh really!" He says as he throws a punch and i block it easily. He throws another one and i grab his arm and pull it

behind his back pinning him.  
"I wasn't even trying doggy boy." I joke, but he slides his foot behind mine and i loose balance, i fall to the ground with

a thud. HE then grabs my hands and pins me.  
"I wasn't trying either Missy." He says with a toothy grin.  
"oh really?" I say as i push my hands up and switch places with him as now i am on top.  
"HA!" I say successfully. I then put my knees on his shoulders so that i had free hands.  
"Oh isn't someone getting fancy." Kiba joked and i look at him, i poke him in the cheek again and he gives a pout.  
"What." I ask jokingly.  
"is there something wrong?" He asks looking at me serious.  
"No, why do you ask?" I say getting up.  
"You smell like tears, were you crying earlier?" He asked and i paused. I sit next to him as he sits up.  
"i had another dream, a bad one..." I say pulling my knees into my chest.  
"what was it about?" HE asks looking at me cross legged.  
"I was running toward a mountain. and you, shikamaru ,neji,naruto and kakashi were chasing me. they tell me to stop and i

turn to them, i start to fly, i had grown wings. I then heard a voice that wasn't mine but it was coming from me telling me

to go to the mountain but i didn't want to, so it made my wings give out on me and i go plunging to the ground, i wake up

screaming." I said messing with a loose thread on my shirt.  
"You might want to tell Tsunade about your dreams you know, it might be important." Kiba says grabbing my hand holding it

like yesterday. i look at my hand and then to him, i then pull away.  
"What?" He asks looking at me disappointed.  
"i..i just don't want you to get hurt." I say slightly looking up at him.  
"Nari, i won't get hurt, not if you care about me so much." My face turns red as he says this.  
"W-what do you mean?" I say looking away from him.  
"I am a friend right? you care about me right?" He said leaning over to look at my face.  
"Oh, yeah." I say quietly. He then takes my hand in his and squeezes it.  
"Aww isn't this cute!" Kakashi interrupts and i nearly jump out of my skin, i totally forgot he was there.  
"Kakashi!" I yell as i stand up.  
"What? i was just pointing it out." He jokes as i walk up to him.  
"YOU want to die?" I say with a twinkle of death in my eyes, as i punch my fist into my palm.  
"no Nari i like my eye just the way it is!" HE said holding the book up to his face.  
"grrr." I growl as i walk away from him.  
"Kakashi i would like my hour off right now." I say as i cross my arms.  
"Okay, what ever you say im going home." He smiled as he gives little flirty fingers as he walks away and i nearly attack

him.  
"So..." Kiba says as he looks at me and i turn towards him.  
"do you want to go get some ramen or something? Im kinda hungry." I say giving a small smile.  
"Sure, Im in the mood for noodles." Kiba smiled as me and him begin walking to the ramen hut.


	19. Chapter 19

**ohh...I JUST LOVE THIS CHAPTER! just saying...anyway thanks for reviewing do yuo like how i just keep writing and writing and writing...anyway thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story and if you want to see what Nari full looks like later either tonight or tomorrow im going to put the picture of her up on Deviant art so i will tell you when i do ENJOY!**

**chapter 19**

Me and Kiba walk into town and we begin to walk toward the ramen shop, it was a weird silence.  
"So how is your other training going?" Kiba asks as we enter the shop.  
"Good, i seem to be progressing quickly is what people have been telling me but i just don't think im escalating as fast as

i should be." I say sitting in a stool.  
"Well we can't all be perfect." Kiba smiles as he looks at me.  
"Well, i am supposedly supposed to be perfect...which sucks because that will never happen...ever..." I say as i slump into

my arms as i lay my head on the counter.  
"Well, its good to know you are trying your best so far i think your amazing." Kiba pats my back, he then turns to order

our food. I lay my head in my arms as i can still feel Kiba's hand on my back yet it had been gone for 20 seconds already.

My stomach was full of butterflies, im so nervous for some reason. I sneak a glance at Kiba at my side and then burry my

head back into my arms.  
"Am i shaking? no...why i am i shaking? my stomach is fluttering and my chest hurts. what is going on." I think as i hide

my red face.  
"Nari? are you okay?" Kiba puts his hand on my shoulder and look up.  
"Oh im fine just a bit tired, not to bad." I smile a innocent smile.  
"Oh, okay but your face is red are you sure your okay?" He says as he moves my hair from my face and i turn an even more

red. Just being with kiba alone made me feel fluttery, every single time i get a weird feeling of nervous jitters.  
"Y-yeah, im fine." I say as i rub my eyes and sit up.  
"So, how is your mark?" Kiba asked as he pointed to my wrist.  
"Oh its fine, it hasn't done anything at all actually." I say smiling and i take my wrist band off and look at it.  
"Its an interesting design." Kiba takes my wrist and looks at it. He runs his thumb over the top gently and i get

goose bumps, i was starting to think he was doing this nonsense on purpose just to tease me.  
"Yeah, it does." I say as he lets go and i put the arm band back on.  
Our food arrives and i pick up my chop sticks, snap them apart and begin eatting. There was a few moments of plain eating

no talking. I begin thinking. Me, and Kiba, alone, eating, talking...is this considered a date? because Mai and Zuko have

gone on many dates as well as Suki and Sokka, but they are going out...i begin to get fluttery stomach again.  
"No its not a date its just a friendly dinner with a comrade." I think as i continue to eat my ramen.  
"Hey Nari, do you have any plans tonight? My mom wanted to meet you." Kiba asks and i nearly spit out my food.  
"What!?" I ask turning to him.  
"She heard that you are very powerful and well since i am friends with you she has been dieing to meet you, since i talk

about you a bit." Kiba said a little more quietly. He talks about me?  
"You talk about me to your mother?" I say with an eyebrow raised finding a way to break my nervous jitters i begin to tease

him.  
"Well, i um, i did go on the mission to get you, and i did eat over at your house and had to training with you today so she

asks questions." Kiba said his face beginning to get pink.  
"I see, have you told her about your little hand holding?" I begin to corner him mentally.  
"um- I uh, no i...the topic, it um never occurred ." Kiba stutters.  
"And the getting close to my face incident?" I begin to smirk at him.  
"T-that never occurred e-either..." His face now red.  
"or when you ask me to kiss-" I stop and hold my mouth i remembered that was Kakashi not Kiba.  
"I asked what?" Kiba began cornering me.  
"NOTHING ITS NOT IMPORTANT." I say as i hold my head as it sits on the counter.  
"I think you just said that i asked you to kiss who?" He gets close to the side of my face.  
"IT WAS NOTHING I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I say as i sit up.  
"Did you have a dream of me?" He asked getting a sinister smile.  
"besides the bad ones NO! It was a mistake just forget it!" I say shove my face in my hands.  
"Come on tell me, it does involve me right." He said as he poked my cheek.  
"It does, kind of but it doesn't mater its not important." I say holding my head in one of my hands.  
"Come on tell me apparently you were embarrassed by it tell me." Kiba says standing up, i do the same he pays for the dinner

and we leave.  
"It was a stupid prank that kakashi pulled on me okay? happy?" I say start walking with Kiba. "And the prank was?" Kiba say as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.  
"it was-uh." I begin as i feel how close to Kiba i am.  
"Kakashi, had turned into you and began teasing me with that thing with you getting to close to my face, and he asked if i

wanted to kiss him..." I say looking away from Kiba.  
"And what did you say." Kiba asked smirking.  
'I didn't say anything." I say as i walk out of his arms.  
"Really? You said nothing?" He said walking back up to me.  
"well sort of it was kinda like a "what the heck?" type of stuttering nonsense." I say slightly looking at him.  
"Okay, i get it." Kiba laughs and i look at him.  
"What are you laughing about!?" I say stopping and turning to the dog boy.  
" its just kinda funny." KIba smiled as he put his hands behind his head as he walked.  
"How is that funny?" I say walking with him.  
"You got all red when you were talking about it, it was kinda cute." He muttered the last part.  
"what did you just say." I say sinister smile riding my face. Kiba looks at me and realizes he said the wrong thing.  
"No, i mean it was nice...umm i uh, got caught up in my words." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"uhuh, Sure." I tease as i follow him to his house.  
We arrive to his house and we stop at the front door.  
"Okay, my mother is a bit...misunderstanding and my sister is just always finding ways to embarrass me, and the dogs will sniff you but if one growls it doesn't mean its doesn't like you it is just communicating to either Hanna or my mother, we

have some dogs in training who can't talk yet." Kiba says and i look at him.  
"Your dogs can talk?" I say confused.  
"Yeah some of them." Kiba says as he begins to open the door.  
I walk in and see a small pack of dogs at the door.  
Kiba begins to wave his hands in a panicking mater and they all begin to bark.  
"UGH!" He says he rubs his forehead in frustration and a girl comes around the corner.  
" MOM! KIBA BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!" The girl yelled as she walked up to us.  
"Hello." I say politely as i bow, she bows back and gets Kiba in head lock.  
"So Kiba who is the pretty girl? Your crush you were talking about?" She teased and Kiba's face went immediately red.  
"HANNA STOP IT SHE IS MY FRIEND NARI!" Kiba tried to get out of the head lock.  
"oh, so you are his little crush?"She rubbed her knuckles into his hair.  
"HANNA! MOM, HANNA IS BEING A BI-" kiba yelled and then shut his mouth.  
"MOM KIBA IS SWEARING!" The girl yells and a lady with spike brown hair with marks just like Kiba's walks out of what

looked like the kitchen.  
"Hanna, that is enough teasing your brother and Kiba i told you not to use inappropriate language." The lady said and she

walked up to me.  
"You must be Nari, Kiba has mentioned you quiet a bit the last few days, ever since you came back with them actually.  
"MOM!" Kiba whines as he gets out of Hanna's grip.  
"What? I'm not going to lie to the girl, i am Tsume the mother of these two little rascals." She says shaking my hand.  
"And i am Hanna, Kiba's older sister." She says holding out a hand and i shake it.  
"Kiba has told me about you." I smile and Hanna smiles to me and then glances to Kiba.  
"What did you tell her about me." Hanna looks at Kiba and his eyes were wide.  
"Did you tell her bad things?" She said as she walked up to Kiba.  
"NO I DIDN'T I JUST TOLD HER WHAT YOU DO FOR A LIVING AND WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE THATS ALL!" He said holding out his hands in

front of him trying to make a wall in front of him and his sister.  
"Oh, okay." She gives a happy smile.  
"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Tsume asked as she walk back into the kitchen.  
"Actually me and Kiba ate at the Ramen shop just now but thank you for the offer." I smile.  
"Ugh, Kiba spoiling my good food i make just for him and he goes and eats at a little hut." Tsume says looking at her son.  
"SORRY! we had gotten done with training and we were hungry, i will eat it tomorrow for lunch if that makes you happy."

Kiba said apologizing.  
"You better, but i guess you are to full to eat the desert i made, strawberry custer rolls." Tsume smiled as she showed

them to Kiba.  
Kiba's eyes light up.  
"Im never to full for desert." Kiba looks at the plate.  
"Well you are going to have to wait until after we are done finishing our food." Hanna teased as she walked into what seems

to be the living room and jumps on to the couch.  
"Come on Nari, lets just go up stairs." Kiba says as he grabs my hand.  
"Kiba you know my rules." Tsume said as Kiba stopped.  
"EWW MOTHER!" He says as he throws his hands to his face.  
"I am just saying." His mother laughed.  
"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" He sighed as we walked up the rest of the stairs.  
We walk through a small hallway and then Kiba opens a door and quickly closes it. He then throws himself against the door

and slide down the the ground.  
"That was...interesting..." I say as i sit on his bed. " I told you they are out to get me!" Kiba says sighing.  
"OH no there not, you saw how my friends teased me its just a fun thing to do for people i guess." I try to make him feel

better.  
"She still had no right to humiliate me." He said rubbing his hair.  
"Who?" I ask folding my arms.  
"My sister, she always does that..." He said as he heard scratching at the door and whine.  
"Hold on." He say as he stand up and opens the door and akamaru comes trotting in. He comes up to me and nudges his head on

my hand and i begin to bet the dog.  
"It seems Akamaru has come to like you." Kiba says as he stands up and walks over to his closet.  
"look away for a sec." He said and i do so. There was a moment of ruffled clothing and he then spoke again.  
"You can look now." He said and i look over to him, he had changed from his leather jacket to a black t-shirt.  
"do you think Kakashi will come looking for you?" Kiba ask and i look to his alarm clock. I have ten minutes left.  
"Well i think so." I say as i look around the room, it was weird being alone in the boys room with him.  
"Again i am sorry for such the loud and weird first impression of my sister and mother." KIba said as he began to pet his

dog.  
"Its fine, it was actually very funny." I laugh and he looks at me with a pout.  
"It wasn't funny for me it was terrible!" HE said as he stood up, he walked over to a shelve and picked up a brush a

quickly ran through his hair.  
"My sister is just so...annoying..." He said as he set the brush down. I laugh for a second but i then notice something

in his closet.  
"What is that?" I ask as i walk up to his closet and pull out a jacket with fur on the hood and arm cuffs.  
"Oh, heh that was my old jacket." I look at it and then to Kiba i put it up to his chest and look at him.  
"I can kinda imagine you in this." I say as i poke his cheek.  
"Haha funny." Kiba said as he poked my cheek too.  
I take the jacket and put it on, i put the hood over my head and prance around the room.  
"Im Kiba Inuzuka, Im such a hunk and i have tattoos on my face." I joke as Kiba watches me with a laughing grin on his face.  
"I have a sister and mother who can't stand to see me not embarrassed." Kiba stands there with his arms crossed still

smiling.  
"Oh and did i mention that i can never win against Nari and that she is the most cutest girl ever!" I say in a deep voice.  
"haha very funny." He says as puts his hands on his hips.  
"I also like to be flirtatious with Nari, oh how i love that girl." I say as i begin laughing.  
"Okay are you done?" Kiba says with an eyebrow lifted a smile still on his face.  
"NOPE!" I say as i walk up to him.  
"I AM BOY." I Begin to break down in laughter. I then look up to Kiba and i get close to his face and poke his

cheek.  
"Are you done now?" Kiba smiled looking into my eyes.  
"Yeah i think so." I say laughing."Wait...yeah im done." I say after a pause a smile on my face. I then look at our

distance and back up.  
"you don't look half bad in that you know." Kiba said as he walked behind me, he then wrapped his arms around my shoulders.  
I stop and my chest begins to pound again, my stomach fluttering.  
He then lets go and walks in front of me, my face red.  
"Im Nari and I can't stand being oh so amazing, seeing Kiba just gets me so red!" Kiba attempts to imitate me.  
"you are a real idiot you know that?" I say looking up at him.  
"Then i must be a real idiot for doing this." He said as he looks at me.  
"Doing what?" and there was a pause and then Kiba stepped closer to me , he grabs the hood of the jacket tilting my face

up, he leans down to my face and his lips land on mine.  
My eyes widen and i was frozen. My chest felt like it was going to explode my stomach had to have about 100 butterflies

flying every which way. I begin to slowly close my eyes and my hands come up to his neck they wrap around his head and i

slowly begin to relax.  
Kiba slowly lifts his lips off of mine and my eyes open a little and i see Kiba's face. I then slowly look up at him and

there was pause. I finally wake up from my little trance.  
"KIBA!" I say as i step back forgetting kiba's bed was there and land on it, Akamaru gave a small bark and Kiba looked at

me.  
Kiba looked at me and his eyes widened. he then held his hands up to his mouth.  
"I'M SORRY OH MY GOD I-uh, i just...I couldn't help my self, the moment was there and i just, WHAT AM I SAYING!" He said

as he fell to the ground and started ripping out his hair. I look at Kiba, i touch my lips and Kiba looks up.  
"It...was...nice." I say as i sit on his bed, he looks up at me and pauses.  
"wait what?" Kiba asked as he stopped tugging at his hair.  
"I was nice. no one has ever done that before." I say quietly.  
He looks at me and my heart began pounding, hard.  
"you mean that you aren't mad?" He asked standing up he walks over to the bed and sits down.  
"no, it just...surprised me." I say getting red.  
"oh, well thats good i guess." Kiba says as he rubs his arm nervously.  
"yeah." I say as i look at his hand. i grab it and sit there. Kiba turns to me.  
"now your the one holding my hand." KIba joked as i nudge him.  
"yeah, yeah..."I say lifting my head.  
Kiba leans in and kisses me on the cheek and i turn a little pink.  
"So what does this mean?" I say linking my fingers in between his.  
"I guess that means that-" before Kiba could say another word someone bursts through the door.  
"Hey Kiba you can have your desert now!" Hanna said and i quickly ripped my hand from Kiba before she could see.  
"Oh-okay come on Nari." Kiba said getting up and i follow him.  
"excuse me but what time is it?" I ask Hanna and she smiles.  
"its about 8." She smiles.  
"Oh thank you." I say thinking that kakashi should be here.  
We walk down the stairs and oh course i see Kakashi eating desert with Tsume on the couch.  
"Oh hello Nari, what were you and Kiba doing upstairs?" Kakashi teased as he smiled.  
"I was just showing her around the house nothing exciting." Kiba covers as we walk into the living room.  
"Oh, okay." Kakashi winked, did he sneak upstairs somehow and see us?  
"Anyway come and eat some desert." Tsume smiled, i sit down next to Kiba and we begin to eat the strawberry custer rolls.  
After a long awkward silence Kakashi speaks up.  
"so Kiba have you told your mother about your training schedule with Nari?" He asks Kiba and he looks up.  
"Oh, yeah i have another session with her in two days." He said putting the last of the custard roll in his mouth.  
"I see, well thats good, how is Nari doing right now with you?" Tsume asked her son.  
"Pretty good, we are working on transitions between frontal and distance attacks." Kiba smiles and looks at me.  
"She seems to be very good at it so far." He compliments me and i turn a little pink.  
"well that's good, its good to hear that our hero is doing very well, i have just been dieing to meet you since Kiba came

home and said that this girl Nari came back with him and that she was supposed to save us from orochimaru, i wish Kiba would

apply himself more thought. He seems to be lacking a bit but since he has gotten back he has been worried about something,

he woke up in the middle of the night sweating like crazy and very weak." Tsume says as she puts her hand under her chin.  
"mom..." Kiba says putting down his plate.  
"What do you mean?" I say looking at Kiba.  
"I-I didn't want to worry you but i guess i can't hide it anymore. Nari, you know that dream about me you had, the first

one. Well i think i had the same dream." Kiba said sighing.  
"What? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! WHEN DID YOU HAVE THE DREAM!" I say getting up and shaking his

shoulders.  
"The first night we came back." He said looking at me and my eyes widen. The day before Orochimaru bit me.  
"Kiba, we need to tell Tsunade, excuse us." I say as i grab kiba's hand and we left half the room confused.  
"What is the big deal?" Kiba asked worried.  
"That was the night before Orochimaru came, that means if i have a dream about him, you might have the same dream before he

might come, i don't know if that is the case but it happened once." i say running with Kiba to Tsunade's office.  
"why are we running!" He asked and i stop.  
"That dream i had what if you have that dream tonight, we need to be prepared." I say looking at Kiba he looks at me and

frowns.  
"if i had told tsunade before this wouldn't have happened to you." Kiba said as he touches my face.  
"right now we need to focus on what is to come he need to hurry its almost 8:30." I say as we continue to run.


	20. Chapter 20

**YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER! okay ifi get anothe chapter up tonight YEAH but if i don't you all might have to wait till sunday...MAYBE school starts for me nd i have an EXTREMELY busy schedual...oi...anyway i will try my best to keep uploading chapters i really love this story so i won't stop this ever! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 20**

We run into the office uninvited and Tsunade shoots up from her seat.  
"Is there something wrong Nari?" Tsunade asks as she walks out from behind her desk.  
"Before i came here and i already met Your group of ninja including Kiba i had a dream, it was about me in a castle like

building i was sitting in a chair, with who i know now was orochimaru and Kabuto though i wasn't against them. Kiba was in

front of me hurt and torn and with a swish of my hand a green light came from my hand and he collapsed." I say to tsunade as

she listens.  
"And Kiba just told me that the night i had come to konoha he had the same dream and the next night orochimaru attacked

me." I say and tsunade's eyes widen.  
" The reason i am telling you right away without waiting until tomorrow was because i had another dream. I was running from

a group of your ninja and kiba was also in that group. i am going toward a mountain i begin to fly away but i refuse to go

any further so a voice begins talking to me that orochimaru will be mad at me, when i wouldn't go i went plunging to the

ground,if kiba has the same dream and then the next night orochimaru attacked then i have another dream about it and if

kiba has this same dream tonight then maybe he will attack again." Tsunade behind us and locks the door.  
"Kiba, since you seem to be invovled with this i am going to tell you something only me kakashi and gaara know, as well as

the elders." Tsunade says as she stands in front of us.  
"Kiba, Nari has a creation orochimaru made inside of her, that is why she can bend all the elements and is able to hold so

many chakra based moves. She has a twelve tailed dragon in her. She is not a jinjuriki she has a experimental demon inside

her." Kiba's eyes widen.  
"The dragon ables her to do all bending styles except wood, but she was given this trait by her father, that also were she

go this necklace." Tsuande says grabbing my necklace. "She can control chakra because her mother was part of the Nara clan,

that is why her main chakra source. The beast allows her to hold more then just that chakra type because the monster was

made to destroy us, she was made before sasuke, she was his first original plan, but once he found sasuke he put all his

thought into him and not her leaving her open to do grow good. The curse mark is like sasukes, but it was fast acting so

that is why she began to turn into a dragon." Tsunade looks at Kiba and he turns to me.  
"Nari..." He said as he looked back to Tsunade.  
"Her real name is Narita but apparently she was called Nari so when Orochimaru came to her that night he called her Narita.

so her full name is Narita Nara, not Nari Warrior." Kiba's face looked overwhelmed.  
"Kiba, its okay." I say as i hug him.  
"If i had told tsunade sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Kiba's eyes began to water.  
There was a knocking at the door.  
"TSUNADE LET ME IN THIS IS TSUME IS KIBA IN THERE!" Kiba's mom yelled.  
Tsunade walks to the door.  
"Kiba you must not tell anyone, do you understand." Tsunade says as kiba nods.  
She opens the door and Tsume comes in as well as kakashi.  
"What is going on!" Tsume asked as she storms in.  
"Your son has had the same dreams as Nari, which could possibly mean orochimaru is contacting both of them like a warning."

Tsunade says as she sits back down at her desk.  
"My son is being tracked by orochimaru?" Tsume asks as she walks up to her son.  
"Yes, he will also need to be under watch, we will be having Yamato watch him." Tsunade says as she folds her hands.  
"why would Kiba be tracked by orochimaru he has never had contact with my son." Tsume asks slightly confused.  
"Orochimaru is using people Nari cares about as an attempt to weaken her, surrendering. That is why we need Kiba watch

because if Orochimaru blackmails Nari, things could go down hill." Tsunade says looking at Tsume.  
"how does he know Nari and Kiba are friends?" Tsume asked still wanting an explanation.  
"That is because Orochimaru has been watching her, we don't know how but he was able to get into her consciousness through a

dream." Tsunade says as she stands up.  
"Im sorry but i have to contact Yamato for his new assignment, for now i will have kakashi watch both of them tonight."

Tsunade says as she escorts us from her office.  
"if you have any questions contact me." She says as she closes the door.  
"Alright since i will be watching the both of you tonight, Tsume do you mind if Kiba sleeps as Nari's house with her and

her friends." Kakashi smiles and Tsume looks at him.  
"There are boys there don't worry." Kakashi confirms and she nods her head.  
"Yes he can just behave yourself Kiba." Tsume says as she waves us goodbye.

xXx

We walk into my house and there was a silence.  
"What is doggy boy doing here?" Toph asks and i slap my forehead.  
"He has a name." I say as we both sit on the couch with every one else chilling.  
"Yeah, i know that." Toph grinned jokingly and i just look at her.  
"so what is Kiba doing here?" Katara asks.  
"He is apparently being targeted by orochimaru too, we will explain later, but until Tsunade assigns Kiba to a watch guard

he will be staying here for the night, being watched by Kakashi as well." I say rubbing my head.  
"Yeah, sorry if i am intruding i can't really help it." KIba apologizes.  
"No its fine, its just a bit late for regular reasons for a friend to be over that was the only concern." Katara assures

Kiba as she stands up.  
"Would anyone like something to drink?" She asks.  
"Um, yes please." I say and katara takes some orders and leaves to the kitchen.  
"okay now that sugar queen is gone, how have you two love birds doing?" Toph asks a huge grin appears on her face.  
I remember earlier this evening and i turn red.  
"Toph, that is enough there is nothing going on." I say fiddling with my fingers.  
"Your lieing." Toph says crossing her legs." She says as she rubs the floor with her hands.  
"What? how would you know." I say but then stop and look at toph.  
"Really Nari have you forgotten already? i can feel the vibration of your heart speed and when someone lies there heart

races faster." Toph smiles evilly. "which means by my question there is something going on between you two." Toph said

getting up.  
" Ugh, Toph..." I say throwing my head into my hands.  
"HA SO I AM RIGHT!" She said jumping up and down.  
"Well Nari, what happened today during training? did you and Kiba...click?" Sokka joked followed with a clunk to the head

from suki.  
"Thank you suki.' I say again and she smiles and nods in approval.  
"Well? WHAT HAPPENED!" Tylee asked excited.  
"Nothing happened." I say then look at Toph. "During Training." I add and she raises an eyebrow.  
"What about after training?" Toph asked walking up to me and landing her hands on her hips.  
"Nothing." I say looking at her. She then leans into my face.  
"Did you two do what i think you did?" Toph turns her joking grin into a sinister smile.  
"What do you mean?" I say as Kiba looks at me from the side.  
"You know Nari..." Toph smiled bigger and then backed up.  
"NARI AND KIBA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She jumps around the room, everyone watching her, sokka, suki, tylee and

zuko were laughing Mai just smiled.  
"You are so childish Toph!" Katara walks in Toph stops.  
"here is everyones drinks."Katara hands out the beverages and eyes Toph.  
"You know i could here very word you said in the kitchen Toph." Katara says as she folds her arms.  
"What? i was just curious." Toph said sipping her juice.  
"No, you were being nosey, and Nari will tell us anything when she is ready right Nari?" Katara asks and i look to her.  
"Uh, yeah." I say drinking my water.  
"who cares teasing her is fun." Toph smiles and i go a little red."I think Nari and Kiba had a certain little episode after

training that they don't want to tell us." Toph adds and then turns to me.  
"Its nothing!" I say assuring her for cover.  
"Toph, tell me what you think happened?" Kakashi asked and quickly whip my head toward Kakashi, did he really see us?  
"I think they...kissed." Toph smiles at me and my eyes widen, i glance at Kiba and his face was redder then tomato.  
"Well, Toph i was there when everything went down." Kakashi glanced to me with a smile.  
"FINE WE KISSED BIG DEAL!" Kiba finally exploded and i look up at him and then burry my head into my hands.  
"YES! A CONFESSION!" Toph threw her hands in the air and Kakashi looked over at us.  
"you saw it didn't you Kakashi..." I muffle as my head is still in my hands.  
"No, actually i didn't, but that was quite the confession Kiba just announced." Kakashi stroked his chin.  
"Then what was the that thing about being there when it all went down and you winked at us when i came down from kiba's

room!" I quickly shut my mouth and look at team avatar.  
"Oh Kiba invited you inside his house and you make a move OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Toph laughed as she fell over.  
"No, she didn't make a move...i did." Kiba said quietly.  
"I knew it, Kiba liked Nari and Nari was in denial about liking him OH WHAT A TWIST!" Kakashi grabs his book and points.  
"Its almost as good as my book." He jokes and "Can you guys please just stop teasing me about this." I say as ruffling my hair.  
"Its okay Nari." Katara smiles and giggles.  
"So does that mean you guys are an item or what?" Mai said lifting an eyebrow.  
"uh, i guess." KIba says his face red, i turn to look at him and i glances at me. I then go up to his ear and whisper.  
"thank you." i whisper as i can see the goose bumps role down his arm i grab his hand and kiss him on the cheek.  
"AWW THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Suki squeals and i look over at her and sokka looks over at her a weird expression on her face.  
"Oh come on sokka like you don't get all jittery when i do stuff like that to you!" She says as she kisses his cheek and

stands up.  
" I think we should have a party, a sleep over party!" She smiles and looks at us.  
"Thats a good idea, the girls with girls and boys with boys." Katara smiles and all agree that was suitable.  
We all split into two different rooms and my room was chosen for the girls. We sit in the room.  
"Lets play a game!" Toph smiles and we look at her.  
"What game?' I say sitting on my bed with Tylee.  
"We could play sleep till morning?" Mai said as she lend up againts the wall next to my bed.  
"What is the fun in that?" Toph looks at her with her hands up in a shrugging motion.  
"Well what do you suggest." I ask looking at the blind girl.  
"How about we play "evesdrop on the boys" She laughs as she walks up to the door.  
"Toph that is invasion on privacy." Katara says crossing her arms.  
"Don't you wanna know what your tinkle toes says about you, or what hot head talks about you, or what says

about the warrior chick over there." She says looking at Katara, Mai and Suki.  
"And what Doggy boy really thinks of Nari." She smirked and looked at me.  
"I don't know Toph, its a bit rude." Tylee frowns.  
"Oh come on rubber band you have no boundaries as it is anyways...flying into peoples faces out of no where." Toph points at

the acrobat.  
"Fine, lets go." SHe smiles as she walks up to the door and suki and Mai follow.  
"Come on sugar queen twinkle toes is waiting." Toph teased, Katara got up with a huff.  
"Alright lover queen your turn come on." Toph says beaconing me.  
"No thank you toph i will just stay here,, im kinda tired." I say as i curl my legs up to my chest.  
"DON'T CARE YOUR COMING!" Toph says as she drags me from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY EVERYONE! ...again... XD okay so i must warn you guys that this chapter is a little graphic such as fighting scenes so if your not good with that stuff don't read also it is starting to build some suspense so get ready for some chills!**

**Chapter 21**

"guys no this is a bad idea." I whisper as we creep up to zuko's bedroom which had been the location for the boys room.  
"Oh come on Nari, stop being a party pooper." Toph whispered as we are at the door."now shh." She says and we listen.

In the boys room:

"So how did you do it?" Sokka asked grinning.  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked nervously "Don't play stupid, how did you kiss her? what was the scenario." Sokka grinned looking more interested then should be.  
"why does it mater." Kiba said curling his knees into his chest.  
"BECAUSE! Nari is probably telling the girls i don't wanna be left out!" Sokka groaned.  
"I don't think Nari is the gossip type." Zuko chilled against the wall.  
"oh trust me Toph will squeeze it out of her trust me." Sokka pointed out.  
"Your probably right." Zuko shrugged.  
"Come one tell us!" Sokka smiled.  
"Guys he doesn't have to you know." Aang chimed in sitting on the bed.  
"Oh Aang your to innocent tell us Kiba." Sokka smiling like a goofy nut.  
"um, okay-i uh guess." Kiba leaned against the wall near Zuko. " We went up to my room and we were talking about my mothers rude first impression and it just led to that." Kiba scratched the back of his head.  
"OH COME ON BE MORE SPESIFIC!" sokka threw his shoe at Kiba.  
"fine, um we were talking and Nari had found my old jacket and she was goofing off in it, imitating me." Kiba began holding his knees to his chest again.  
" I hugged her and i saw her face was red so i began to tease her."

" he doesn't have to tell them about my facial expressions" i sigh looking at the girls.  
"I think its funny." Toph commented, then we went back to listening.

" I then took the hood of the jacket and pulled her toward me... and well kissed her." He buried his head in his knees.  
"Did you say anything to her? you know before you kissed her?" Zuko asked casually.  
"Well, it was really corny." KIba said face red.  
"what?" Aang chimed in.  
"She told me i was an idiot and i said..." Kiba turned his head. " i said then i must be an idiot for doing this, and thats when i kissed her." Kiba said rubbing his arm nervously.

my face turns red and i sit against the wall.  
"Aww that was cute nari." Suki whispered to me.  
"i know." I say quietly.

"is that all?" zuko asked ruffling his hair out of his eyes.  
"Well, i did kiss her on the cheek and she held my hand." Kiba mentioned smiling to him self.

"aww nari you are just so cute!" Katara smiles as she whispers.  
"of shut up." I say back.

"Kiba it was not THAT corny." Sokka smiled at Kiba with an arm around his shoulder.

"Say the corniest one of all." Suki jokes as she listens.

"guys i don't feel very well." Kiba groaned as he stood up nearly falling over.  
" Hey Kiba whats wrong? headache, stomach what?" Aang asked as he walks up to Kiba.  
"No, i just have this unexplainable pain everywhere." Kiba says as he leans over.  
"Don't throw up Kiba." Zuko comes up to Kiba and holds his body up.  
"Don't touch me!" Kiba says but its not Kiba.

"KIBA!" I yell and storm in the girls in after me.  
"hehehehe Nari, there you are my love, come to Kiba." Kiba's voice was husky and dry but yet silky.  
"Kiba, snap out of it, Toph, katara quick go get tsunade! AANG GO GET KAKASHI!" I yell.  
"No need for that, Kakashi is not here and no one will be leaving until i have Narita." Kiba smiles evilly.  
"Kiba wake up! KIBA!" I yell and as i do Kiba's tongue comes out of his mouth and travels toward me fast it then wraps around my body.  
"KIBA!" I yell and my body gets engulfed in flames and his tongue retracts.  
"YUO LITTLE BRAT COME TO YOU R CREATOR NOW!" He yells and he jumps at me i punch him in the stomach and he goes flying back.  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR ELDERS! " He yells and comes at me again, he tries to grab my arm but i wrap my hand around his and take all my strength and crush him up against the wall. I then lift my hand to punch him but i stop and look at him.  
"Don't hit me Nari, its Kiba help me!" Kiba said as he holds my arm.  
"Kiba." I say as i lower my arm.  
"NARI WATCH OUT!" Zuko yells and i look at his hand and snakes come from his arm. They bite my arm and continue to bite down until they hit bone.  
" AHHHHHH!" I scream and fall to the ground.  
Kiba gets on top of me and hold my neck he lifts me to the wall and presses his hand into the wall.  
" You will come with me NOW!" HE yells and i scream as i feel my body feel like its burning, i begin to see my hands turn scaly, my spin feels like its shifting and growing, i then look to my side and see huge green wings.  
"LET GO OF ME!" I scream and i lift my legs and Kick his stomach and he flies across the room and there i earth shattering crash.  
"Good, its kicking in, before you know it you will be completely consumed by the dragons power." Orochimaru walks out of the body and i see Kiba bleeding form his head.  
"KIBA!" I yell and i look at my wrist and the curse mark seal was cracking.  
"THAT IS IT!" I scream and i start walking up orochimaru but he disappears and reappears behind me. I elbow him and he groans slightly i then turn and grab his neck and hold him above the ground.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!" I Yell as i begin pounding his head into the wall repeatedly with all the force of a thousand suns. I then pick up his bleeding head and take my other hand grab his neck lower then my other hand and begin to wring his neck literally his head begins snapping and cracking his screams were loud and painful to hear i then finally break off his entire head. I Then take his head and by the hair and set it on fire, i watch it burn and i see his body lay there on the ground the smell of burning hair lingers in the air. As I look at Orochimaru's head burn i see the skin slowly melt off the skull i then throw his head across the room and look to his it poofs into air as well as his head.  
"WHAT!" I say and feel his arms grab my neck and hold me in a head lock.  
"Nari, you are a foolish girl, you are using all of your energy on a clone, oh yes it was very brutal to watch myself be torn apart by your hands but at least you will get to see the pain of your friends as i watch you do the same to them once you are totally consumed." he chuckles as he hold my wrist up to my face as i see the seal completely break and i hear a scratching howl come from my mouth almost like a screaming roar.  
I look to my hands and they are complete dragon claws. I begin to cry.  
"You are cruel." I whisper and see orochimaru in front of me no one but him, we are almost in a completely lifeless room.  
"Yes, i am but you are too." Orochimaru smiles as another man walks out from behind him the white haired boy Kabuto.  
"Has the seal been broken?" The sly voice of the boy speaks.  
"yes it has. She seems to be very strong." HE smiles.  
"You will never do this." i say standing up.  
"Yes i will i am doing it right now." He smiled.  
"No you are not." I say as a shadow strip comes from my feet.  
"Silly child that is not going to do anything." He smiles as the shadow attaches to his feet.  
"This is a shadow you see? I have taken control of you." I smiles.  
"SO? You are so weak and so inexperienced it can do nothing." He smiles.  
" Not if i combine the knowledge i have been given." I say very calmly.  
"like what?" He sits there crossed armed.  
"Like this." I say as i feel for the iron and water in his blood i lift my hands and so does he. I then begin to let my shadow leave his and i move him over toward me.  
"What are you doing!" He says surprised.  
" I am ending your life." I say as i feel for the blood around the heart and stop its flow. HI eyes widen as he begins to have trouble breathing.  
"Oh you won't need that." I say as i bend the air away from his lungs as he gasps for life he begins to collapses.  
"This is the real orochimaru i know it is. because i can feel you heart slowly loose its beat and a clone does not have a heart only an empty inside of a copy am i right?" I ask as i walk up to him.  
"You-can't...do...this.." He say as he begins to roll his eyes back.  
"I just did." I say as he sits there motionless i then set fire to his body and he begins to melt like his clones head earlier.  
I look to Kabuto and he begins doing hand signs and i stretch my hand toward him and punch him straight in the face, using chouji's expansion technique.  
I walk up to him and bend metal around his hands and neck.  
"You think you can bring him to life huh? Sorry Kabuto but it seems you have lost this battle, i could kill you just like i did orochimaru but i want you too see me at full power and not just a creation of some no good lunatic." I say as i look over to orochimaru's corpse. I then walk over to it and pick up the bones.  
"I will be taking this with me." I smile as i shoot up flying away.

xXx

I Fly UP from my spot on the floor and i gasp in a breath of air as i lay in the ruin house hold.  
"NARI!" Katara screamed as well as everyone as they came to hug me.  
"EWW WHAT IS THAT!" Tylee screamed as i hold a skeleton of the dead snake man.  
I look over to the corpse and as i do tsunade runs in.  
"NARITA! ARE YUO OKAY!" She says as Kakashi Tsume and another man walk in.  
"I, I think i killed him." I say as i look up at the older lady. Sasuke and sakura ran in as well as many other ninja i recognized.  
I lift up the body.  
"Kabuto was going to bring him to life again, that is why he is here. Do you know how he can't get the body?" I asked shaking.  
"Kakashi seal this body." Tsuande says as she still looks at my face.  
"Nari, What happened." She said and all i could think about was one person.  
"I will tell you in a second but were is Kiba." I ask and we look around the room and there is no sign of Kiba.  
"Were is the BOY!" Tsunade asked the team avatar.  
"HE disappeared, we couldn't find him after Nari fell unconscious." Suki said as she walked up to the lady.  
"what?" I say as i quickly stand up. I run out the door nearly falling barley able to walk.  
"KIBA, KIBA! WHERE ARE YOU!" I scream as i run out of the house. i begin to get frantic.  
"KIBA!" i yell as it echoes throw the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**NEXT CHAPTER BOOM! alright i hope you enjoy my loveys and review! any questions? ASK!**

**Chapter 22**

I look up to the sky, and i feel empty.  
"KIBA! COME BACK WERE EVER YOU ARE KIBA!" I begin to cry. "KIBA!" I scream at the top of my lungs and i fall to the

ground.  
"Narita, you can't be walking around you are still weak from the fight." Tsunade says as she runs up to me. " I DON'T CARE HE TOOK KIBA! I KNOW HE DID, KABUTO TOOK HIM!" I cry and my breathing became heavy and i sobbed loudly.  
"Narita, relax you can't go after him, not until your stronger. Kabuto is much stronger then Orochimaru was because he has

not died yet." Tsunade says as she rubs my back.  
"Tsunade, i could have killed him, I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM AND GOT OVER WITH IT!" I sob into the ground.  
"Narita please, relax." She said as the ninja and team avatar came walking out.  
"I want to train NOW, right NOW i want to kill him as soon as possible." I say standing up.  
"No NArita you are hurt and need to rest then we will worry about your training." She stands up next to me.  
" I have to work through the pain right? Im going to run around the town 3 times." I say as i begin running.  
"Lee please go stop her she is overwhelmed with adrenaline if she continues right now she won't be getting better any time

soon." Lee bows to tsunade and comes running after me.  
"Nari, you have to come back." Lee said as he caught up to me.  
"No, i have to get Kiba back i need to work harder i will push myself to limit all the way I WON'T STOP!" I tear up as i

continue to run at top speed, Lee began to have trouble keeping up with me.  
"Nari NO!" Lee runs in front of me and i fall over him.  
"LEE!" I say as i get up and i look at him.  
"You are not going to get better if you hurt yourself in the process Nari." Lee looks at me serious and i sigh.  
"I just... he is just so important to me." I sob as lee helps me up we begin walking back to everyone else and i can see

Tsume crying.  
"Tsume." I say as i walk up to her an she looks up.  
"Tsume, I will get your son back if it kills me." I say as i put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Nari, right now you can not die for my son but i am glad you would do something like that for me." She said as a tear

rolled down her face.  
"No Tsume I will save him, because i love him." She looks at me and smiles.  
"Nari, you truly are an amazingly powerful person." She said as she stood up and hugged me. From now on my goal was to save Kiba.

xXx

I wake up and see that i am in a hospital...again. I sit up and feel a pain in my arm and stomach. I look at my arm and i

almost fall out of my bed. My arm was full of seal marks all the way up to my elbow. I look to my other hand and see my

hand wrapped up around the snake bites. I sigh and stand up but my stomach hurts.  
"ugh." I groan as i walk toward the door and open it and see Kakashi.  
"Sorry you can't leave here until Tsunade says your fully recovered." Kakashi smiles and i look at him.  
"really...UGH! can i at least get some weight or something in here so i can work on my physical strength." I sigh and he

shakes his head.  
"Sorry Nari but you need to rest." Kakashi said as he began closing the door.  
"Oh and before i forget, your team Avatar went to go get a man named Iroh, the won't be back for at least 2 days." I look

at him and smile.  
"Okay but im not happy about the resting thing." I sigh as i close the door and sit on the bed.  
"hmm, maybe i can do what Iroh did in jail, i remember him telling me about when Zuko betrayed him and he bulked up by

eating only the healthy food he was given and did pull ups on the bars of his cell. Maybe i can do something like that." I

think I walk to a bar above my head for a curtain around the bed.  
"They can't stop me from training." I say as i jump up and grab the bars. I then feel a pain in my arm and drop.  
"Maybe i should just work on my on legs and core." I say as i go up to a desk in the room and take out a drawer. i fill it

with some items and lay down i put the drawer and put it on top of my feet i then begin to do leg lifts, helping increase my

stomach muscles.

After an hour of just that i put the drawer down and i try to sit up and my stomach hurt worse then before and i groan.  
"Ow, that hurts." I say as i stand up and stretch my stomach, i then look up at the bar again.  
"Hmm." I say and i grab the bar again, i quickly lift my legs up to the bar and hang my self upside down and begin to doing

crunches.  
My abs began to burn like crazy but i didn't stop, i felt like i couldn't do anymore but i began to think about who i am

doing this for so i continue.  
After a few minutes i drop down from the bar and look at my arms.  
"Im gonna have to suck it up." I say as i grab the bar again and begin doing pull ups. I wince at the pain un my arm but i

keep going. "Ow...ow...ow." I would say every time i brought my self up, my eyes squeezed tight.  
my face began to turn red and so i let down.  
"What else...i need to exercise my legs too." I think as i look around the room. I then walk up to a wall and do a 90

degree wall sit. I sit there for a few seconds and then stand up i walk over to the drawer filled with items and pick it

up, i then walk back over to the place were i did my wall sit and continue only putting the drawer near my stomach and i

begin to hold it out and bring it out in reps. I do this for another hour and i begin to sweat and i can barely feel my

legs i then drop to the floor my arms burn as well as i set the box down. I then fell a vibration in the ground, Tsunade

was coming. I quickly put the drawer away and i climb into my bed and lay there casually.  
Tsunade walks into the room and looks at me.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to the bed.  
"I feel fine, i don't see why i have to be here." I say crossing my arms.  
"You have injuries, you can not work or you will hurt yourself even more." She says as she hands me an ice pack.  
"But this on your snake bite." She said and i do as told.  
"It is so boring in here though." I say lie looking at her.  
"Well, actually i could bring you some books in here to read, ones that have information about chakra and its properties, i

can also bring in technique books as well. would you like that?" She asks and i nod yes she then leaves the room.  
"I will be back." She said closing the door.  
I let the ice pack sit on my arm. i then put it on my head and everywhere else i was hot.  
I then here the door open and i put it back on my snake bite. Tsunade comes in with a huge stack of books.  
"These books are all about chakra, techniques and what all elements can do for you to survive, but i thought since you can

bend elements that some of the things in those books will help." She says as she sets them on the side table.  
"Alright i will leave you alone for a few hours so read up." She smiles as she walks toward to the door. But she stops

before she closes the door.  
"Nari, don't worry to much about Kiba, Kabuto Won't hurt him, he is the lure." She said as she closed the door.  
I look at the books and grab the top one."The basics to chakra." I open it up to page on and set it on the ground i then

begin to do push ups.

xXx

After 3 hours off reading and working at the same time i became hungry and it was a little after 1.  
I then hear a knock at the door and i quickly run to my bed.  
"Your lunch." Sakura smiles as she walks in with Ino behind her.  
"Oh, thank you." i say holding out my hands for the tray.  
"Nari, your hands they have blisters, why aren't they wrapped up. I quickly pull my hands back.  
"There aren't any blisters i don't know what your talking about." I say as they set the tray in my lap.  
"Nari, have you been training?" Ino asked and i look at her.  
"... PLEASE DON'T TELL!" I say grabbing her hand.  
"I won't but please be careful, also since you are training i want to teach you something." Ino says as she stands up and

goes to lock the door.  
"Ino, what are you doing?!" Sakura asked getting up.  
"If she wants to train then we can at least help her with the mental training right?" Ino smiles with a wink and looks at

me.  
"We are going to work on mind transfer jutsu." She said and i stand up after shoving a spoonful of corn in my mouth.  
"Really?" i ask smiling.  
"Yeah, today was supposed to be my day to train you anyway." She smiles and looks at me.  
"First you must do these hands signs." Ino slowly show me the hand signs and reaches her hands out in front of her in a

circle and said. "Mind transfer jutsu." Nd she drops to the ground and suddenly my consciousness was being forced from my

own stand point. In my mind i see Ino in front of me.  
"See? just like that When this jutsu is used, the mind of the user enters the target's body. This allows the user to

control the opponent, this jutsu is usually used for spying or espionage but it can also be used to fight, like i di with

sakura, but i will get into that later." She smiles and then flows out of my body and i am back into my own mind.  
"Wow, that is really neat." I then stopped and looked at Ino. "Do you think that is what happened to kiba...when

Orochimaru took over." I say as i look to the ground but then back up.  
"Alright lets do this." I say ignoring my question and sakura looks at me thoughtfully.  
I do the hand signs and hold out my hands just like she did and i look at Ino, i feel a small tug at my mind but nothing

happens.  
"maybe you should try again, sometimes if has to do with your focus." Ino says stand there ready.  
"Okay." I say as i target Ino in my hands for aim. i then redo the signs and hold my hands up and say. "mind transfer

jutsu" and i feel myself move but i had not moved my feet, i then run into Ino entering her body and see Ino in her head.  
"Hey, you got it, not bad, but i must tell you something about this jutsu, it leaves your body open for attacks that is why

i have Shikamaru watch my body while im gone, and if in this body you hurt yourself it also puts the bodily injury on you

too, also if you use this attack to make someone do or say something that could cause you to get hurt you must immediately

leave the body." She says and i nod i then let myself be taken out and i come back into my body, i was laying on the ground

i sit up and look at Ino.  
"I think she had got the hang of it." Ino smiled. "Oh and you don't just have to use this jutsu on humans you can use it on

animals too, but remember your body is venerable at that point too. i will come back later and show you how to switch bodies

with someone and also how to make another person attack an allies but stay in the same body." Ino smiled as she turned to

sakura.  
"We might want to go, Tsunade might get suspicious." Ino smiled and began walking out with the other girl as they waved.  
was that what happened to Kiba?

xXx

I continue working on my physical strength as well as do my reading. I sometime would work on my other jutsu i had learned

like the mind transfer on some animals as well as the expansion. I would also work on my clone justu which was still pretty

bad. My shadow possession was improving in a way, a shadow would leave my feet and go for only a little distance and come

back, i was improving little by little. After a few hours of practice i would sit down and ice my wounds and just read. My knowledge had been growing and i knew

so much more about the attacks i had been taught and the limit of my chakra source, i also learned many different ways i

could use my bending, these books were handy. I would also work on walking up walls, i would sometimes read and do that at the same time as i would pace. I would do

crunches and pull ups as i red too. It had been 2 weeks and i haven't gotten to see Iroh or anybody except of sakura and Ino. I was baulking up and i could tell

and i was now able to go under my bed and lift it off the ground with my feet, i would sometimes to reps with it.  
I was surprised Tsunade had not gotten suspicious about my muscle gain, i was starting to think she had already known.  
I soon began to get nightmares, of Kiba and that night. i would get up in the middle of the night and training because i

couldn't fall back to sleep with the terrible thoughts in my head.  
Week 4 rolled around and i was able to leave the next morning, i had already gained 10 pounds of muscle and lost 10 pounds

of fat.  
I wake up the next morning slightly sore, but it was normal after the last few weeks.  
"Today i can leave." I smile and look at the snake bite, i had almost completely vanished.  
I hear a knock at the door and Tsunade walks in.  
"Narita, today you are able to leave but i must ask you one question." She smiles at me.  
"You were training in here were you not?" She asked as she smiled at me.  
"yeah, i was but look at th muscle i have gained." I say showing her my very well built muscles.  
"Yes i know, and i knew you were not going to rest properly, but i can see your training as helped and i hope your

physical, mental and chakra infused powers as well as your elemental powers help you escalate even faster then before."

Tsunade smiles and helps me out of the bed and we begin walking out of the building and i see team avatar and all my new

friends waiting for me.  
"NARI!" Toph yelled and came to hug me.  
"Wow Toph did you miss me?" i asked as i hugged her back.  
"Yeah, i mean i need someone to tease right?" She laughed and i just look at her brow raised.  
"Its good to see your feeling better and you look really in shape Tsunade must have really took care of you." Katara

smiled.  
"Actually the new muscle was my doing, Tsunade just let it continue, i also know more about chakra and some more moves for

my bending." I smiled and i begin to start running.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARI!" Katara yells.  
"IM TRAINING, SINCE I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A FEW WEEKS I HAVE A LOT OF RUNNING LAPS I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR FOR LEE!" I smile

as i continue running.  
"Wow, that girl is determined." Tsunade smiles.  
"She always was, if she had a reason to fight, she would fight." Toph smiled as she also smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY EVERYONE! sorry about not puttin chapters up for a bit i have school so that is gonna sometimes get in the way but the chapter is here now! so enjoy and if you have any questions ask and review!**

**chapter 23**

As i finish, my laps i come to the stop in front of the our house.  
"IM HOME!" I say as i swing the door open to see Iroh sitting on the couch.  
"IROH!" I smile and walk over to him with a hug and he looks at me.  
"Looks like some one has gotten stronger." He laughed as he sits back down.  
" Why did team Avatar go an get you?" i ask as i sit on the floor in front of him.  
"They said that you should start learning lighting style bending, i and i have agreed since you have a large task ahead of you." He nods as he stands up.  
"Would you like to begin right now since we have the time?" He asks turning toward me.  
"I know just the place to go!" I smile as i race out the door.

We get to the training ground and Iroh looks over the area.  
"Very nice, now to begin you must find your own body's electrical current, every body has a source of electric current flowing though then and now you must find your's." Iroh looks at me and stance my self.  
"Alright, its like fire, you can make it appear with out a source of it but you must be careful, one slip and you could hurt yourself." He says as he begins to stance himself. He brings one hand up and points his middle and forefinger up and Lighting begins to spark at his finger tips, i grows quickly to form a great amount of lighting. He moves it down near his chest and flows his body and other hand with the lighting. As he finishes the form he points his fingers to the ground and the earth explodes and cracks as the current hits the surface.  
I look at Iroh and i get excited.  
"OKAY LET ME TRY!" I smile and Iroh stops me.  
"Nari, you must be calm and have control, you have to relax and let the current flow and don't loose focus." Iroh looks at me serious and i lower my smile and i close my eyes.  
"Find the current what gets my electrical current flowing? when im nervous? scared? in love... maybe if i think of him i will let my current lead my bending." I think as i slowly lift my hand and point my fingers. I then slowly breath in and out as i think about Kiba and let my natural bending instincts take over and i begin to feel a fuzzy texture in my fingers i open my eyes and look up and i go flying across the field.  
"NARI! i said to not loose focus, you must remain calm." Iroh say as walks over to me and helps me up.  
"Sorry, i got excited." I say brushing off my clothes.  
"Well maybe you will get it this time, you have been improving a lot very quickly so i think this should be very easy." Iroh smiles and backs up.  
"Alright calm, relax and think of him." I think as i lift my hand up once again and inhale followed with an exhale. I feel the fuzzy feeling but i try to ignore it and it leaves.  
"what?" i say looking at my fingers and the current is gone.  
"You need to acknowledge your bending style but don't give it to much attention like excitement, you must let it flow, like any other element, you must let your body go with the flow." Iroh says and i close my eyes once again.  
"come on work." I think as i raise my hand again and i begin to feel the fuzzy feeling and i realize its there but try to relax and i move my hand, it begins to get harder to control and i stop, i begin again once i think i have a hold of the current and i lift my finger in a circle motion I then add my other hand and begin to move with the element. I then begin to feel my other finger get th fuzzy feeling and i slightly open my eyes only i relax with a breath and it continues. i look at the lighting in my hands and i try to relax but it begins to move and get a little out of control.  
"Relax Nari, don't get overwhelmed by the looks of it just stay calm." Iroh says quietly and i work hard to keep it still. i then continue to move the lighting all around as i continue to think about my electrical current and its reason for appearing. i think of Kiba in his room, the way he laughed, the way he smiled and held his hands to his hips as i joked about him. The way he walked up to me and lifted the jacket hood and he leaned in, and his kiss.  
And as that thought came to my head, as i pictured the scene, my fingers came together and with a hug static spark the lighting grew bigger and i look at it in slight amazement. i then spin, push forward and the lighting is thrown to the ground and the ground shakes as the earth cracks from its hard blow.  
I look at the ground and back to Iroh. "that, was amazingly done Nari, you sure do improve fast. But i must say that you need to practice this more, just because you showed me a great show does no mean it is perfected, you looked like you were slightly struggling, you must control this element better or the worst could come from it. But for now i think you have the hand of it and that you are ready to learn more." Iroh smiled and bowed, i bowed back and i soon hear a a dark familiar voice.  
"Nari, was that lighting i just witnessed?" I turn and see Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, hi, this is Iroh and yes it was. Iroh has taught me the just of how to bend lighting." I smile and he walks over to me.  
"Nari, tell Kakashi what you learned today, i think he would like to show you a special lighting based attack that you would like to learn." He gave a grin and i cross my arms.  
"What is it, don't keep me in th dark." I say giving a joking pout.  
"Kakashi taught me when i was a younger boy how to use a lighting based attack called Chidori. I bet it would be much easier to learn since you have the bending combined. I over the years have perfected and changed mine to my own personal liking. So yours and my chidori will not and never be the same, each chidori has a personal difference to it giving it strengths and weaknesses of others, so i think you should check it out." Sasuke smiled as he began to walk away.  
"You hear that Nari, i think you are going to be learning more and more everyday, so you must always be training even when they are not watching because once you perfect it, you will win it." Iroh smiled as he begins to walk with me back to the house.

xXx

I begin to walk back to the house, i was surprised that he didn't come to train with iroh, he probably trusted him enough but i was still slightly surprised.  
I look down at my necklace and sigh.  
"I wonder were my dad got this...now that i think about it the only reason i can probably learn my lightning and blood bending is because of this." I think out loud, i then hear a surprised voice.  
"Nari, did you just say what i thought you said?" I turn around and see katara and i froze.  
"Katara, hi what are you doing?" I asked surprised, eyes wide.  
"Did you just say you can blood bend?" Katara asked ignoring the question.  
"I- maybe its not what you think." I say holding her shoulders and she looked down.  
"Nari, when did you realize you could bend blood." Katara asked head hung low.  
"The first night i came in contact with orochimaru." I say dropping my hands from her shoulders.  
"why didn't you tell me?" She asked beginning to walk with me.  
"Because i knew you would be upset, i know you don't like blood bending and you consider it a terrible talent but i have to tell you something that blood bending did for this whole town." I say walking with her.  
"What is that?" she asked slightly turning her head.  
"It killed orochimaru." I say stopping and Katara turns to me eyes wide.  
"How!" Katara began to tear up.  
"I stopped the blood flow to his heart, it wasn't just the blood bending but the air bending. I sucked the air from his lungs so he would die a slow painful death." I slowly get quiet and stop.  
Katara's eyes were water and a tear falls from her eyes and she closes them.  
"Nari, i am willing to teach you blood bending for the only purpose of defeating Kabuto..." Katara looks back up at me and i turn to her.  
"Katara..." I say but she interrupts.  
"Nari, you said that you would do anything to defeat kabuto and get Kiba back, so i am willing to teach you even the most horrible bending style i know to help you." Katara wipes away her tears and inhales and exhales.  
"We will begin tomorrow when you have time." Katara hugs me and we walk the rest of the way home happy.

We arrive home and open the door, we walk in and i see Shikamaru sitting in the main room with sokka,zuko and toph.  
"Hey shikamaru what are you doing here?" I smile as stand there with katara.  
"Im here to actually deliver some important news." Shikamaru said standing up.  
"What is it?" I ask slightly concerned.  
"Tsunade got a letter that you might really want to read, from someone important." Shikamaru said taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, he hands it to me and i open it.

Dear Narita Nara,

This is your dear friend Kabuto. I have a little request, well its more like a must do. You have 2 weeks to complete your training, you then must go against me in a fight for your little precious friend Kiba. If you fail to win, i get to keep you and kiba. If you win you get kiba back and i will most likely dead. But the loosing will mean you come to my side, fight and destroy Konoha so i would get training, if you don't want your friends dead.

-Kabuto

I stare at the note and there is not a sound in the room. My heart is pounding, my breathing uneven, my knees shaking. My dream, with kiba in it...it was going to come true, i was not going to win...both dreams...  
"Nari?" Toph asked standing up. "Your heart beat changed, are you okay.  
"He is going to get hurt, and i can't stop it." I say but then stop. Wait if the first and second dream were to happen not only Orochimaru would have to be alive but Kiba would also have to be in konoha.  
"UGH IM SO CONFUSED!" I say and i burn the paper. I then turn to the door.  
"Well Shikamaru are you coming?" I ask turning to him." We have some training to do." I say looking at the pony tailed hair boy.  
"Wait, what was the note about." Shikamaru asked walking up to me.  
"Nothing that should worry you my little cousin." I say punching him in the arm friendly.  
"Wait...what?" Shikamaru asked confused.  
"Have you ever wondered why i was able to use the shadow possession jutsu? Its because im related to you." I smile and his mouth drops.  
"You, your what!?" He asked still surprised.  
"My mom was apart of your clan, so my real last name is Nara." I smile and he just looks at me.  
"How do you know that!?" He asked and i sighed, i might as well tell them there is no more hiding things anymore.  
"When I first met sasuke he showed me a vision, it showed basically were i came from and well my mother had to be part of the Nara clan because of my ability to control shadow possession, my dad was a bender. He had possessed this bender crystal, it all connects, but the beast in me, that is a whole other thing, it wasn't given to me by my parents like naruto's was. It was put into me by someone who was able to control many justu's good and bad, this man was Orochimaru." I say looking at the group behind Shikamaru.  
" WHAT!" Sokka leaped up.  
"Yes the twelve tailed dragon was a creation by orocimaru, that is why there are not beast in between mine and naruto's." I say and then remember something Naruto told me about controlling his tailed beast.  
"Shikamaru, we need to find Naruto, before i learn any more jutsu i must control my beast even if it isn't an original tailed beast, it still needs to be controlled." I say grabbing his arm and running out of the house.  
"So she is a dangerous creation of orochimaru's well that is a weird coincidence."Zuko said as sokka feel over from shock and toph slapped her forehead while katara goes to assist her brother.  
"That means we need to help her now more then ever, if that note startled her that much and changed her heart's beat that dramatically, its not a good sign." Toph said as she crossed her legs and began to think.

xXx

I run in front of shikamaru to Naruto's apartment, as we reach it i run up to it knocking furiously and continuously until he opened the door.  
"huh?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.  
"Oh hi Nari." He smiled and i grabbed the front of his jacket.  
"We are training now!" I say and drag him and shikamaru to the training grounds. On our way i run into the red haired kazekage.  
"PERFECT ,YOUR COMING TOO!" I say and grab his arm.

As we enter the training grounds they stop behind me.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Gaara asked walking up next to me.  
"I told shikamaru and some of team, avatar about what i really am." Gaara looks at me eyes wide.  
"Narita you were not aloud to." Gaara said and i turn around.  
"I am not going to hide who i am the more they know the better, they will also have a better understanding on how to train me, does that not make sense to you? I have you all here so that i can control my inner monster, because not only my life is on the line but if i don't get as much training as possible, Kiba could also get hurt, very badly...by me or kabuto." I say ending the sentence, i then look at Gaara and he doesn t seem to be mad.  
"I understand, but you might have wanted to tell Tsunade what you had in mind, but after getting that note i believe she would have expected it." Gaara's eyes have nothing but pure spirit in them.  
"Wait, you knew about the note?" I asked and he nodded.  
"I was there when she got it." He said and looked at Naruto.  
"Naruto, you were able to take control of your beast, now its time to teach Nari the same thing, as quick and as fast as possible." Gaara said and Naruto's mouth dropped.  
"That is impossible, she has to defeat him with her own personal power is she even ready?" Naruto asked walking up to me.  
"If im not ready now, i never will be." I say and look at Naruto my eyes stare at his as he closes his.  
"Alright, but i will help you if any assistance is needed okay?" Naruto said and i nodded.  
"First you must sit and meditate, you must talk to your inner animal, but we are not in the proper place but we have no time to travel so this may be much more difficult and more risky, so shikamaru go get Tsunade and tell her what we are doing and the situation and have her come immediately." Naruto asked Shikamaru and he bowed, leaving the three.  
"Okay Nari, are you ready?" Naruto asked as i sit on the ground my heart racing.  
"Yes." I say and close my eyes and the challenge begins.


	24. Chapter 24

**yup thats right since i was gone for a while i wrote 2 chapters for you guys and i am 1/2 way done with a third so that might but up tonight or later tomorrow so ENJOY! also this chapter may be a tiny bit confusing so ask if you are confused and have questions if not review if yuo like!**

**Chapter 24**

As my mind leaves my physical self it is dark, i begin to walk into this cold darkness, i feel cold, but yet im warm.  
The darkness begins to only lighten up, i see many options of dark corridors. I chose the middle one and continue walking. I soon begin to hear small growls and exhales. The room feels empty but i am not alone.  
"WHO IS THERE." A scratchy deep voice asks as I look through the darkness, I see a pair of electric green eyes, they look so familiar, i swear every time i look in the mirror i see them.  
"I am your owner." I say no fear irrupts in my body, it was like seeing an old friend, but this creature was no friend of mine, more like a burden.  
"NO ONE OWNS ME!" The voice booms as i hear chains rattle and i hear an inhale and the exhale i begin to see fire come toward me as i continue to walk toward it i bend it way and around me as i feel the heat surround my body the voice says something.  
"I AM THE OWNER OF MY OWN BODY!" It says and another gust of fire is blown toward me and i bend it away.  
"IF YOU OWN YOUR OWN BODY THEN WHY AM I YOUR CAPSEL!" I yell and it becomes silent.  
I hear no voice so i continue to walk toward the area of the voice, I then begin to hear small sobs.  
"You know nothing, you are my life source, You do not own me, i am the owner of this body, you are just a tool." It says and i finally see my beast.  
"If i am a tool then what are you? You are my tool, you are nothing but a burden to me." I say and it looks at me and its eyes widen.  
"You are pretty brave saying such words to a beast 10x your size that could take over you and kill every person you love with one swipe of my tail." I hear it say with a jingle of chains in the back round.  
"Then why don't you, you have no problem hurting me and yourself to achieve nothing but sitting in here chained up." I say as i walk up to the beast, its green scales ripple, and his wings lay by his sides, his face so familiar.  
"I am only here because on command, You know nothing so don't stand there so mighty and tell me what you think is true and a lie!" The familiar face begins to bug me, where have i seen it before.  
"I am forced to stay here, i am forced to do certain actions, I NEED YOUR BODY SO I DO AS COMANDED." The beast begins to slowly sob again.  
"Don't you think death would be more peaceful then this, to suffer for no reason, but to be controlled and given such terrible power against an innocent person like me." i say the face was so familiar it was on the tip of my tongue.  
"Because i want to see the special person i love grow up and become strong." The beast began to smile, and not a sinister smile.  
"What do you mean?" I asked still looking at the beast.  
"Narita, how do you think orochimaru made me?" The beast asked and i think back about orochimaru's vessels like sasuke.  
"were you a vessel?" I asked and the beast slowly nods.  
" I asked to live for that certain persons sake, to be with them all the time, and he said that he could put me as a beast that would be implanted into you so that i could be with that person all the time, but that i would be used to torture you, but i use every ounce of my strength to try not to hurt you but sometime i have not choice and it hurts me, sometimes i am not even me, its him." I see a tear role down its cheek.  
"Who was this certain person and who are you." I ask as the tear drops to the ground.  
"Narita Nara, you are that certain person, and i am your mother." It says and my eyes widen.  
MY MOTHER!

xXx

"She is doing quiet well nothing bad has happened yet, but her chakra has surrounded her like its supposed to." Naruto says as Tsunade comes from behind.  
"Thats good, i wonder if she is fighting yet." Tsunade asked as Gaara and Shikamaru stand next to her.

xXx

"Your my mother?" I ask and the beast nods its head.  
"When orochimaru tried to kill us i asked him before he was going to finish me off to let me live and he said that i would be the vessel for your monster." She said as she leans down to me.  
"You have turned into such an amazingly strong girl Narita, your father would be so proud of you, your bending skills would make him cry for joy." She smiles and i look at my beastly mother.  
"Why, why would you hurt me, and say those terrible things, why would you call orochimaru uncle, why?" I ask looking up t her.  
"Just because i am the beast does not mean my personality comes with it, Orochimaru controlled me to say those things. And those dreams, i gave you as a warning but orochimaru saw them and punished me for them and had some of his body consume mine, it was terrible, but once you had come face to face with him he couldn't put any of his body inside of me because if he were to fight you and me he would need all the strength he could get, but since he had already died, he was still very venerable, Kabuto plotted this from the beginning, So killing Kabuto is a huge priority right now and unless kabuto can figure out how orochimaru split his body to put in me, he can't control us." She said and smiled.  
"So you were always on my side?" I ask starting to slightly tear up.  
"Yes, and that Sasuke who showed you that vision, he is a very educated boy, he was very smart to do that, that expressed what i could not have told you because i was like this." She said and smiled.  
I look at my mother and smile.  
"And i saw that kiba boy you like, and i approve, but don't get to smoochy with him." She joked and i turned red.  
"MoooooM!" I say sighing.  
"Don't worry i will give you privacy when it is needed, also Nari, don't think that your looks matter okay? I saw you crying when you thought that your looks were ugly but you are not an ugly girl Narita, you are a beautiful young girl." She smiled as she goes to lean down.  
"If you ever want to talk to your mom i will be here, and also tell shikaku that his cousin says hi." She smiled and i look at her.  
"YOU mean your cousins with shikamaru's dad? i didn't realize you were that close." I smile, but then i stop.  
"um, mom...i don't even know your name." I laugh and she chuckles softly, her scales rippling.  
"Tell him, that Shikama Nara says hi." I look at my mother and smile.  
"That is such a pretty name." I smile and then look to her.  
"What was dads name?" I ask and she also smiles.  
"His name was Nintoru Li." She says as i look at her.  
"Wait, then wouldn't my last name be Li?' i ask and she smiles again.  
"Your father desided to give up his last name, because he thought that Narita Nara sounds much prettier then Narita Li." Shikama laughs and i wave to her.  
"I have to go but i will visit again i promise." I say as i leave with a more happier attitude then when i arrived.

xXx

I open my eyes and look at Tsuande and Naruto as Shikamaru stands up and Gaara looks to me.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked and i smiled.  
"I met my mother." I smile and Tsunade's eyes widen.  
"what do you mean?" She asked and i look to her.  
"My mom is the beast." I say and Naruto jumps up.  
"WHAT!" He says quite confused.  
"Orochimaru used her as a vessel to create the twelve tailed monster, and all the times she sounded evil and nasty, it wasn't her it was orochimaru making her say those things, she was with me the entire time not meaning to go against me, since orochimaru died she has never tried to hurt me." I say and Tsunade was puzzled.  
"Wow, that is quite an amazing discovery." She says and i look at shikamaru.  
"Hey Shikamaru, it looks like we are second cousins, my mom is you dads cousin." I smile and his eyebrows raised.  
"Well that is some interesting news." He said surprised.  
"So that means you can have her help you with things for training now?" Gaara asked and i shrug my shoulders.  
"I guess, i mean she would help me anytime i asked i guess." I smile and look down.  
"I wonder if anyone from my team avatar used to know, or has heard of a man named Nintoru." I smile and then look up.  
"I think we can definalty beat kabuto." I smile and begin walking into town.

xXx

I walk into town and i begin to walk to Shikamaru's house. I knock on the door and Shikamaru's mother opens the door.  
"Why hello Nari, what can i do for you?" She asks nicely.  
"I am here to see Shikakau, i have a message for him." I smile and she invites me inside.  
"SHIKAKU YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" She yells as shikakau walks into the room.  
"Oh, Nari, how are you ? what can i do for you today?" He says with a small side smile.  
"Did you used to know a Shikama Nara?" I ask and he looks at me his eyes slightly wide.  
"yes, i did. She was my cousin, but she died many years ago. We were not sure how but her and her husband were killed, and i heard there baby died from hunger." He sighed and sat down next to a Shougi bored.  
"I have some good news for you." I say and he looks up.  
"There child didn't die, actually she is standing right in this room right now talking to you." I say and his eyes widen.  
"What...you mean your Narita?" He asked and i nod my head.  
"Your name sounded familiar but i didn't consider it was you, even when shikamaru told me you could control shadow possession, i just never considered it." He says and stands up.  
"But how are you sure." He asked.  
"I have some other some what good news, she is the twelve tailed beast, and i met her today, she told me that you were her cousin and that she wanted me to say hi for you." I smile and he looks at me.  
"you really are her..." He says and comes up and hugs me.  
"She was like a sister to me." He said as he let go of me his eyes slightly teary. "She and i would always hang out and spar together, even Chouza and Inoichi really liked her." He smiled and sat back down.  
"I still can't believe its you." He smiled and then his eyes widened. He stood up and walked to a drawer. He picked up two small pieces of jewelery.  
"You see these?" He said holding up the earrings.  
"Yeah." I said and he smiled.  
"Your mother was supposed to have taken my place in the ino-shika-cho trio when i was child because had never applied myself how they wanted me to but Shikama didn't want the place because she knew it rightfully belonged to me she wasn't going to break the tradition so she handed in her earrings in back to the family, but i think that they should be given given to you because you are not fully part of the ino-shika-cho trio, you should wear these to show your mothers amazing kind and great sacrifice." He smiled and handed them to me. i look at him and smile.  
"wow, my mother was amazing huh?" I ask and look at him. and feel my ear lobes.  
"that means i have to get my ears pierced huh." i say looking up at him.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt i promise." He smiles and i begin to go to the door.  
"You are welcome anytime." He said as i open the door and wave goodbye. I look at the earring and as i do so i run into Shikamaru.  
"You were just at my house?" He asked and i look up.  
"Oh yeah, my mom wanted me to say hi to your dad so i did and i got her old earrings." I smile showing him and he smiled.  
" Have fun with the earrings, they kinda hurt at first but after a week you will be fine." He said as he passed me.  
"That shikaku lied to me...oh well it shouldn't be to bad." I said to myself as i walk home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"OWWWW!" I say as Katara pierces my ear and a small amount of blood drips from my ear.  
"Sorry Narita, I am trying hard not to hurt you to much." Katara says as she puts the back of one the earrings on.  
"It still hurts!" I say holding a wet cotton ball up to my pierced ear as i get ready for the next one.  
"So your mom had to go through this? ouch, you got on tough momma." Sokka smiles as he watches me and i glare at him.  
"OWW!" I say again as the other ear is pierced. I hold another cotton ball up to my ear pouting.  
"Oh its not that bad Nari, it will only hurt really bad for 10 minutes." Suki smiled as she comes up to me and cleans

around the ear with alcohol.  
"So this is a symbol of the ino-shika-cho trio huh? well thats a pain." Toph jokes as she laughs at her small pun.  
"I think your mother was a very wise woman to give up such a big role in the three clans, for her cousins rightful place."

Iroh smiles as he sips some jasmine tea.  
"well Nari, you have gone on quite a bit of an adventure today huh?" I hear a voice and turn and see Kakashi.  
"Where have you been all day?" I say looking at the masked man.  
"I was on a small mission, i heard about everything from Tsunade, you have had a very busy day." He smiles as he comes in

and sits on the couch.  
"I guess, tomorrow is right away training, if i am going to be ready for Kabuto, and since my mom is on my side that means

i can probably expand my jutsu's and bending styles even more." I say smiling.  
"Actually besides my blood bending training, you will be having training with Gaara's siblings and i hear they can be a bit

brutal." Katara smiled and everyone looked at her.  
"YOU are going to teach her blood bending?!" Aang asked slightly worried.  
"Its going to be fine, it is how she killed orochimaru after all so advancing it could lead her to an even higher victory

against kabuto." She smiles and sokka slaps his forehead.  
"You are a very gutless sister." he said and she smiled.  
"I didn't know that is how she killed orochimaru." Zuko said as tylee plays with mai's hair.  
"Yeah, that and i sucked the air from his lungs." I say and look to Aang his eyes wide.  
"That is a terrible way to go." He said looking a little sad but then smiles and looks up.  
"At least he is gone though right?" he smiled and i laughed a little.  
"yeah " I smile.  
I then begin to think about the note...2 weeks should i tell them? "Guys..." I say getting serious.  
"Yeah Narita?" Iroh asked and i look at them all.  
"I have two weeks until Kabuto wants to fight me for my possession." I say and they all give a slightly worried gasp.  
"Nari why didn't you tell us?" Zuko asked worried.  
"Because I didn't want to worry you all, but i guess i have to tell you guys now." "Narita, we will make sure you win, just believe that!" Suki smiled. "Thank you guys, im just worried, i don't want Kiba to get hurt." I say slumping in my seat.  
"don't worry i know Kiba, he should be able to stand against Kabuto for a while, he is very strong willed." Kakashi smiled

and i looked at him.  
"Well still, im going to worry." I say looking down i then hear a voice.

"For what i know he is okay, try not to worry to much and work to get him back."

My mom's voice echoes through my ears and i smile.  
"He is okay for now but that doesn't mean i will stop training." I say as they all look at me.  
"How do you know?" Sokka asked slightly confused.  
"My mom told me so, come on i want to go to the training grounds who is coming with me?" I asked standing up.  
"Why don't me tylee and mai come with you." Suki smiled and i nodded yes.  
"Alright we will back in a bit!" I say as we walk out the house.

We walk to the training grounds and i see the three posts.  
"Mai, you can do target practice over there by those trees, tylee you can swing around the trees if you want and suki and

i will practice physical training." I say directing them to there places.  
"Alright suki, you wanna spar?" I ask standing in my new stance lee showed me and she was first surprised and then a grin

spread across her face.  
"Yeah! lets go!" She said running toward me she then jumps and lands a a kick, i block it and then push away before she

tried to back hand me, i blocked with my hand and grabbed it twisting her arm she groaned and pulled away. Next I threw a

punch and she blocked it i then throw another punch while she was still blocking my other hand and she blocks with her

other hand, i then find the open spot in the stomach and i fly my foot up and it just barely misses her as she flips out of

the way.  
"Gotten quicker yes?" She smiled and i shake my head.  
"yes but i also got more observant." I laugh as I run toward her and she gets ready to block but i fall to the ground and

slide in between her legs behind her i kick from behind leaning on the ground for support. I hit her and she falls forward

and i quickly sprint in front of her and as she leans forward i slide under her and kick up as she flies up in the air. I

jump up and kick her to the ground with a thud.  
"Wow, that training wasn't for nothing, not just that but your blows are much more forceful." Suki gets up and runs toward

me.  
Alright the way she is running her right arm will come up to hit me, I will block, grab her hand and she will throw another

punch out of hesitation, i will grab her other arm and kick her in the stomach she will fall i will then pin her. Spar won.  
She throws the punch i grab her wrist and she then throws another punch as i grab her other hand she struggles but my grip

on her wrists will keep her still. i then throw my foot out and with a strong kick she is taken to the ground i climb on

top of her and pin her, i look at her and i begin to remember, Kiba...  
After a few moments of a pause i get off of her and pull my legs into my chest.  
"Whats wrong?" She asks sitting up.  
"Nothing i just remembered me and Kiba's training day." I say rubbing my arm.  
"its okay to stop now but in battle don't think about those things." She said rubbing my back i look at her and smile.  
"your right." I say and stand up.  
"TYLEE! WANT TO HELP ME STRETCH OUT !" I yell to her and she comes flipping down from a tree.  
"YUP!" She smiles.  
As i sit there stretching with Tylee i begin to think about Ninturo, my father.  
"Hey suki,Mai, Tylee? Have you ever heard of a man named Ninturo?" I asked stretching my legs.  
"Actually i heard Toph talking about him a few months ago." Suki said walking over to me.  
"She said something about her parents mentioning a wood bender, they were extremely rare and that there was only 5 families

in the entire world that had possessed this ability. Her father had been friends with a man named Ninturo, which was one of

the benders that had this ability. He was amazing is what her father had said, he could make cages from wood that not even

fire could burn, and that he could grow a tree any were from a desert to the middle of the ocean." Suki said explaining with

great enthusiasm.  
"Wow..." I smile and Mai looks at me.  
"Why did you want to know anyway? How would you even know who he was?" Mai asked messing with her sleeves.  
"He is my dad." I say with a grin and suki's eyes light up.  
"NO WAY! THAT IS AMAZING!" Suki jumped up.  
"You could be just as amazing as he could!" Tylee chimed in and i sit there smiling.  
"I don't know he sounds like a very great bender, that is something hard to live up to..."I say looking at my wrist.  
"And im already at risk of loosing all my powers..." I say lightly brushing the seals.  
"Nari, you will be fine, i believe you can do this, everyone does." Suki gives a smile and she hugs me.  
"Alright we should get back, food should be ready!" Tylee flips up and begins to swing back to the house as we all follow

behind laughing.

xXx

We arrive home and Katara is waiting for us with the food as we walk inside and sit down katara begins to explain things

about how blood bending is going to work.  
"Okay Narita, when we are blood bending you must remember that when training you must ONLY use this technique on animals.

Also this type of bending is illegal back home so teaching you this is a bit of a chilling matter. When i teach you these

things only use this bending style in emergencies, this can be used to save people and it can be used to kill people."

Katara said as we ate our noodles and curry.  
"Another thing i must mention, when using blood behind things can go wrong, you could change blood flow patterns and stop

the heart like you did orochimaru, so in this training things may die, animals being the correct object." Katara looked

down to her plate.  
"Katara, you don't have to teach me if it bothers you that much." I say as i look over at her sighing expression.  
"No its fine, its just i learned blood bending...differently, more like being tricked into something..." Katara began.  
"This lady named Hama used to use people as puppets, using them against there will to become imprisoned or hurt. When we

first met her we thought of her as a harmless little old lady that could water bend. But when she began to teach me her

ways of water bending, they just weren't right, i guess is how you could put it. She told me that in everything there is

life, and the symbol for life is water, meaning water is all around you and you can use it to your very strong capable

abilities for more than you can imagine. But what she meant by everything had life was people themselves, i did not know it

at the time until her true colors were revealed in almost the killing of aang and sokka, but i myself moved them with my

own ability to blood bend, soon realizing my powers to bend this living liquid i was heart broken and felt dirty, I

considered myself a monster, to be able to use such a cruel power... but now realizing its great true and helpful powers i

don't find it as such a burden anymore." Katara said as she looked to me.  
"Katara, the difference between your ways of being taught and mine is that i have a sane teacher who is the master of the

water, she is my great friend that is noble and courageous, she is a true warrior." I smile as i touch her hand.  
"Nari, that has truly made me happy." She smiled and hugged me.  
"If anything goes wrong I will work hard to fix it." I say standing up.  
"Its getting dark I am going to go to bed." I smile and bow as i leave the table and make my way up stairs.

I walk into my room and close the door, i then grab a few blankets and open my window, i climb out on to the roof and cover

myself with the blankets i brought.  
I look out into the night and down at the people still walking about, some drunk merchants, others watch ninja and others

just working citizens. I look up at the hokage statues and eye each one carefully. I then look out over the gates of Konoha

and feel an urge to explore, I ignore the feeling as i look out over the green forests that surround the village. The darkness completely covers Konoha like a blanket and i still sit up there now laying on my back looking at the stars.  
"Nari!" I voice that sounds familiar my peaceful silence causing me to shoot up from my position.  
"Mom?" I ask as i begin to worry from her troubled tone.  
"Your friend, Kiba he is in trouble." My mother began and my eyes widen.  
"What!" I say standing up nearly loosing my balance.  
"I can see him, would you like to see?" She asked still slightly worried.  
"Yes." I say as i close my eyes and begin to see a familiar setting, the buildings structure reminded me of a dream i once

had, the same castle like building. I watch the White haired man begin to walk around a boy, Kiba. he was being held up by

a snake, his body being tightly crushed.  
"Her weakness, tell me...what is it." Kabuto asks as Kiba struggles to breath.  
"I don't kn-ow." He gasps as the snake begins to coil around his neck.  
"Really? You seem to know her very well, in fact you are the one who really connected with her, asking her about her past,

the ways she learned all those bending styles, you should know this by now, or are you a slow learner?" The sly man hissed

as he circled Kiba directing the snake to tighten around his neck.  
"Sh-e never m-menti-oned a we-akness." He choked as i watch in complete horror.  
"Seems to me that you know more than your not telling me." He grinned. He then directed the snake to bite Kiba i watch his

face turn to pain as i hear a scream leave his throat the snake grinds its teeth into Kiba's neck. He then drops to the

ground he isn't moving.  
"Until you tell me what her weakness is, that venom will take control of your mind, leaving you a loonatic, a phycotic

possibly even mad destructive being, it depends on what runs threw your thoughts, it also might burn, really bad." Kabuto

chuckled as Kiba's screams echo threw my ears his eyes wide, his neck bleeding, his arms clenched with pain. I open my eyes and i run. I jump down from the house landing hard on my feet leaving a small stinging feeling. I run to

Tsunade's office tears flying off my cheeks as the winds pushes away the bitter flow of water. I make it to the hokage's

building i sprint up the stairs pushing people out of the way who were blocking me from going faster. i finally make it to

the door and slam it open a startled jump from Tsunade was seen and i stop in front of her desk weeping, the tears just

wouldn't stop.  
"Tsunade...He...Is ...hurt...Kiba...kabuto..." I break down into loud sobs. Tsunade rushes to my side and helps me

up, my face red, full of dried and wet tears, my eyes red. My head pounded from my loud sobs and my throat began to hurt

from the screams as i try to get out of Tsunade's grasp to try and leave her office to go find Kiba. Soon Team avatar and

many other members of the konoha ninja showed up trying to calm me down.  
"Nari, you need to relax." Ino said as she comes to my side, i push her away and try to walk out the door when i hear a

rather familiar voice but not a familiar tone.  
"NARI!" I turn and see Hinata Face serious.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" She said a bold tone suit her but was still very new to me. Everyone stared at the young lady just as

surprised as i was.  
"Why are you crying so carelessly! Crying gets you no where! what you saw was a way to get you to come, to lure you out, I

thought you were smarter than that! I know Kiba Inuzuka, i have for many years and i know he wouldn't just give up any info

even if it killed him, he is a strong trustworthy ninja who you shouldn't doubt, that you shouldn't worry for. If you cry

so much for him yet you do nothing you are not worthy to love him!" She said strong stance and a bold attitude.  
"Hinata.." Naruto said quiet surprised.  
"Narita Nara, If you are who you say you are, then you should have no doubts on either him or yourself, worrying is okay

since it is natural but this is plain NONSENSE!" She said as she walked up to me and but her hand on my shoulder.  
"Kiba will protect you, he said that you were very important to him, so i know no matter how much he gets tortured he is

doing it for you, so do something for him and save him and this village, no...This world." She said as she hugged me. I am

still quiet surprised but i hug her and i can feel the dried tears stain my face.  
"Lady Hinata, that is a very noble, and leader worthy thing to do, your father would be very proud, he must know

immediately." Neji bowed as he smiled.  
"She is right, i will work, but every time i see him hurt i just freak out, but no more of that." I say shaking my head.  
"Good, now go home and go to bed, you have a tough day with the sand siblings tomorrow and i hear your going to be doing

some bending training as well so hurry off to rest,and if you have anymore problems do come and see me okay?" Tsunade

smiled as she all lead us out of her office.  



	26. Chapter 26

**LOOK A NEW CHAPTER! yes its gloriouse! jk but i really love all the support i am getting and all the great reviews! If you are wondering what i plan to do with the rest of this story chapter wise i plan for it at least get to 40 chapters and then i might write another book about it. BUT lets see were this story leads me to thinking, i really love this story with all my heart and to see many others like it just makes me so happy! alright so i will be posting pictures of nari (when i can) up on my deviant art so i will tell you when that is, also one of these days i am going to put up a video on youtube about this story and tell you where i got the idea, clear up any confusion and so on and so forth but until then keep loving my story! please review i ove to see my inbox with messeges!**

**chapter 26**

Morning comes with a slight hard night of sleep, even if what Hinata said is true i still can't stop worrying about him. I walk outside with kakashi behind me as we begin to walk to the training grounds. There is a silence until Kakashi speaks up.  
"Hey Narita, I know last night was a bit of a scene but try not to think to much of it." Kakashi said as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, i know..." I say sighing as we begin to enter the training grounds once again.  
"Temari will be here in a few minutes so we can relax for a bit." Kakashi said as we walk up to the three posts, i sit by the same post were me and Kiba had been and pull my knees into my chest and close my eyes.  
"it will get better, it will." I think as i rub my knees and and play with some grass.  
"Hey there hot shot you ready?" I hear a friendly smacking voice. I look up and see Temari.  
"Hey, yeah im ready." I say standing up.  
"Hey you look a bit down? Last night still bugging you?" Temari said as she put her arm around my shoulders.  
"No, its fine lets just get training." I say trying to look more cheery.  
"Okay then lets start!" She smiles. We walk in the middle of the field and she turns to me.  
"Since I ve heard you can already bend air i am hear to improve the power and techniques in this practice, i am also going to show you how to use your bending in using objects, like my fan." She says as she holds up her fan and then unfolds it. She whips it across her body and a gust of wind comes blowing at me fierce and strong i try to bend it out of my way but i couldn't control the huge mass of wind, i topple over and quickly look up.  
"See what i mean you have to be able to control bigger amounts of wind currents." She said as she holds her fan over her shoulder.  
"Okay but how exactly do i do that?" I ask standing up.  
"You will first start by directing chakra into your item while mixing your bending, the chakra will increase the speed and strength in your attack, this will also work with regular bending, it will actually give a more forceful push almost like a tornado, or worse." She says holding up her fan.  
"Its very simple actually." She says smiling.  
"Okay i will try." I say reading myself.  
"Okay her i go!" She says whipping her fan in front of her giving another strong gust of wind and i begin to bend i surround my hands will chakra like i did with my feet when walking up the tree and i see the chakra leave my hands with the wind giving a slight blue tint, i pushed the wind toward Temari blocking her attack with my own wind causing her to topple over.  
"Wow, very nice, i told you it was simple but now you need to be able to connect your power into an object, this can lead to many different unique attacks." Temari grinned standing up.  
"Okay." I say looking around i then look to the ground, i bend down to touch the ground, i begin to lift my hands having water follow with it the flow of water i soon transformed it into an ice torch.  
"That works, now strike the weapon toward me connecting the chakra to the ice, and when the wind leaves your hands it will connect with the object collecting the chakra and it will leave the item also bringing with it i guess what element you connected with it which would be water frozen to ice." Temari says as she gets ready for the attack. I throw the item across my body and collect the chakra to the ice torch, the wind leaves the item taking with it ice and wind throwing shards of ice and top speed toward temari as soon as i see the danger i just caused i dropped the weapon and threw my hands to the ground causing the ice shards to water splashing temari as she stands there wet.  
"that was close, i didn't guess that attack." She smiled as she looked at me.  
"You really are progressing very well Nari, you really are a strong girl." Temari smiled as she walked up to me.  
"we can end the lesson today, we will pick it up later since you seem to have a good look at what the attack is based on, kankuro will not be able to come today, he has to help Gaara today so his training is moved to tomorrow and Tsunade said that you will be practicing your shadow clones today." She smiled and i groaned.  
"Do i have to? I can't get it and i don't know why it frustrates me!" I say complaining.  
"Well You still have to somehow learn it." She says as she smiles and begins to walk away. I Look over to were Kakashi had been standing the entire time.  
"Kakashi? Can I have my hour off? I need to have a little time alone." I say and he looks up from his book.  
"Yes, but remember one hour okay?" He said but not teasingly.  
"Okay thanks." I say as he walks off.

xXx

I walk into town and after while I pass a house that i was familiar to me, Kiba's house. I Walk up to the front door and knock. After a few moments the door opens.  
" Nari? Hey whats up?" Hanna asked slightly down.  
"HI Hanna, can i come in?" I ask and she invites me in. I walk into the room and i see akamaru sitting in the middle of the living room just laying there looking upset.  
"Akamaru, hey come here boy." I say as i bend down, Akamaru looks up and sees me he then sighs and put his head back down.  
"He has been like that since Kiba has left, nothing cheers him up." Hanna said as she walk to the couch and sits down.  
"so have i." I say quietly and Hanna looks up.  
"You like Kiba huh?" She said smiling nicely.  
"Oh, um you know that?" I said a little red.  
"I ve known since you first visited, one because i could smell him on you when you guys came down the stairs." I look at her and blush.  
"Oh...i see." I say looking away.  
"My mom also suspected it and when you said that you loved him she knew it for sure." She smiled and i look at Hanna.  
"So she told you." I say still red.  
"Its okay Nari, its good my brother finally found interest in someone like you, i just wish he wasn't taken." She said looking back down to Akamaru.  
"Its affecting the whole family, my mom has been so depressed since then." She said sighing.  
I look back to akamaru and bend down.  
"Come on Akamaru, Kiba is coming back I am going to get him back, don't worry." I say holding out my hand but he just looks at me.  
"He can smell your nervousness and worry did something happen? She said as she looked to me.  
"I...Saw him i had a vision of him..." I say and i begin to feel tight in my chest.  
"Really what did you see?" she asked shifting toward me in interest.  
" He..." I begin but my voice is stopped by choked sobs.  
"Nari, is he okay?" She asks getting up and walks toward me.  
"HE is hurt, and its all my fault. Kabuto, he made a snake bite him and now he might go crazy, because he didn't tell him my weakness!" I break down in loud sobs.  
"Nari, calm down it was probably what he wanted you to see, just relax." she said slight tears in her eyes.  
"I know, thats why i am working hard, if it is real im ready and if its not well then i will work hard to kill the monster!" I cry as Hanna holds me.  
"Nari, I know how you feel, i mean im his sister i am just as worried but ninja need to stay strong no matter what situation." She said as she looked at me.  
"I know, i just...really love him..." I say as i walk over to Akamaru. "Thats why i am going to take care of Akamaru for him." I say bending down to akamaru petting his head and akamaru looks up he whines and lays his head on my knees.  
"Its okay Akamaru, we will get him back, together." Akamaru looks at me and stands up and brushes up against my shoulder and licks my face.  
"Is that okay Hanna?" I ask as i look at the girl she nods yes and smiles.  
" He would love that." She smiles and Akamaru stands up and walks up the stairs and i look at hanna,then back to the stairs. I decide to follow the dog, i follow him up to Kiba's room and i see Akamaru walk into Kiba's closet and i hear a bit of ruffling, he then comes out with a familiar jacket and drops it infront of me. I pick up Kiba's old jacket and hold it to my face, i smell the material and it smells of him, that slight dirt and freshly cut grass smell, a hint of clean dog hair and the smell of his hair. i then bring it down from my face and mentally slap myself. I was being such a helpless romantic. I sigh and look to Akamaru, i slide the jacket on and bend down.  
"From here on out, until we get Kiba, you are mine okay?" I smile and ruffle the dogs head as he licks my face again.  
I walk down the stairs and Hanna giggles.  
"I like the new Jacket." She jokes as she comes up to me and hugs me."Please bring Kiba back safe." She said as she walked us out the door.  
" I will tell my mom you were here okay?" she smiles as i wave good bye and lift the hood over my head as i walk home with Akamaru.

xXx

I walk up to my house and open the door with Akamaru behind me. I walk into the main room and Katara toph and mai sit there.  
"Is that Kiba's dog akamaru right?" Katara asked looking at me and she looks at the jacket.  
"Whats with the new get up?" Mai asked as she also looked at the jacket.  
"Don't laugh but...its Kiba's and I am now taking care of Akamaru until we get Kiba back." I say as i walk into the room.  
I look to toph and wait for a remark but nothing.  
"Well, Toph?" I ask as she looks at me.  
"What? I think that you are doing a great thing Nari, Im not even going to say anything mean." I look at Toph in disbelief as do the other two.  
"Wow, i did not expect that." I say and she smiles and leans back.  
"But i do think its very mushy gushy." She giggles and i smiled, that was the Toph i was used to.  
"So that means we have to take care of his puppy?" Mai sighs as she looks at the dog and it barks at her and she jumps.  
"Be nice, he is going through a lot his owner he has known all his life and has gone through so much with was just taken from him." I say and Mai sighs.  
"Okay, whatever but if it chews up any of my things im not going to resist yelling." She says with a wave of her hand.  
"He is trained, he won't chew up anything that he is not allowed." I say as i sit on the couch, akamaru jumps up and lays down next to me laying his head on my lap as i pet his head.  
"So are you going to go train with Kankuro today?" Katara asked.  
"He is helping Gaara with something so his training was changed to tomorrow, i have to practice my shadow clones instead and well after that i have to go running and do a but more physical training and then i have blood bending training with you." I say as i look down at Akamaru.  
"Okay sounds good." She smiled looking at Toph.  
"Has Toph met this Gaara? I think she would like his style, he moves sand and he is pretty cool." Katara joked as Toph looked at her.  
"Yeah i met him, when we were shopping with Tylee the other day i ran into him in a shop while you two were looking for dresses and crap. He is pretty deep and cool, he has a calm relaxed style, me and him should get alone nicely." Toph stated glancing at Katara.  
"Oh i see." she said smiling.  
"Were is Kakashi? its been around an hour hasn't it?" I say and look around.  
"I don't know, maybe he is in town." Mai said stroking her hair looking at the tips bored.  
"Oh, okay." I say looking at the clock.  
"Whats wrong Nari?" Katara asked and i look to her.  
" I only have a little time left, till i have to defeat him." I say sighing.  
"Don't think of it to much Nari." Katara smiles and looks at me.  
"Thats easy for you to say, im so scared, what if i don't succeed." I think petting Akamaru.  
"You will, i know you will every one knows it, Its because we are all helping you through this." She smiles and i look back to the clock.  
"Im going for a run, can you watch akamaru for me?" I ask as i stand up and Katara nods and pets the dog.  
I walk out side and begin to run and think.  
"The day is getting closer and Kiba could be getting worse...i need to work fast and hard, i need to get that clone jutsu down." I think as i go for 5 laps around Konoha.

xXx

I get back from my run and walk back into the house and see that sokka and zuko are home.  
"Hey whats with the dog?" Zuko asked looking at akamaru as he walked up to me and rubbed against my legs.  
"He is Kiba's im taking care of him until we get him back." I say looking at the two boys.  
"Oh i see." Zuko says looking at the dog.  
"Hey Is kakashi back? He has been gone awful lot." I say looking around.  
"Yeah he got back a few minutes ago he is upstairs." Tylee says walking through from the kitchen.  
"really? Its been 2 hours since he was supposed to be back." I say thinking suspicious .  
"Maybe Tsunade was talking to him." Toph chimes in.  
"Maybe..." I say looking at the stairs. I walk up the stairs Akamaru behind me. We are up in the hallway and i see Kakashi in the hall just reading his book.  
"Kakashi?" I say and he looks up from his book.  
"Nari, hi how are you? I heard your taking care of Akamaru." He says looking back to his book.  
"Were where you today?" I ask leaning against the wall.  
"I was busy, i had a mission." He said and i look at him an eyebrow raised.  
"Kakashi im not stupid." I say and he glances at me.  
"I know your not." He says looking back to his book.  
"Then stop treating me like I am, were where you, you have been gone lately and i think i have a right to know." I say looking at the masked man. He looks up from his book and shuts it. HE then turns his head and looks at me.  
" I was with Tsunade." He said putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Why." I say crossing my arms.  
"Your episode last night." He said glancing at the wall in front of him.  
"What about it." I say looking at Akamaru.  
"We got a message from Kabuto saying something about Kiba." He sighed lazily turning his head toward me.  
"What did it say?" I ask slight worry in my eyes as i grab Kiba's jacket.  
"Why don't you read it yourself." He said reaching in his jacket pocket pulling out a scroll. I take it and unroll it i then begin to read the message.

Dear Narita,

It is your friend Kabuto, I believe that I have something precious to you, you remember Kiba still right? Well i would like to let you know he will be having...some troubles in the future. I think he was accidentally bit by one of my snakes, there is no full idea about what could happen to him in between the time we meet and now. I have sensed that you have had an encounter with someone close lately, someone who can help you. I would just be careful if you want Kiba to live, if i were you i would forget about your mother. Because if there is any sign of contact with her when we fight, in one motion i could kill Kiba so i would rethink your strategy if i were you.

-Kabuto

I look at the message and my heart is racing, I try to say something but nothing comes out. I reread the message two times and then look at Kakashi.  
"He...wouldn't...would he?" I ask but Kakashi nods his head yes and a tear falls, i quickly wipe it away.  
"Tsunade didn't want me to show you but i guess there is no hiding what can't be hidden." He says as he looks at me i look to him.  
"He might go crazy..." I think out loud and Kakashi closes his eyes.  
"Narita you must not think about it." Kakashi says but i stomp my foot and he goes quiet.  
"YOU CAN'T FORGET SOMEONE YOU LOVE KAKASHI IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! EVERYONE KEEPS TELLING ME TO NOT THINK ABOUT IT TO TRY AND FORGET IT I CAN'T ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" I say as a tear runs down my face. I turn away from Kakashi.  
"Im going to do practice my clone jutsu." I say as i walk down the stairs Akamaru whines as he follows.  
I walk out the door with a slam and walk to the training grounds akamaru next to me on the way there.  
I walk onto the training grounds and look at the posts and shake my head. I turn to Akamaru and look at him.  
"Alright i am going to get Clone Jutsu even if i have to skip blood bending training, or if it takes me all night I WILL GET IT!" I say as i do the hands signs and out pops a dead clone.  
"AGH!" I yell as try again and again for hours.


	27. Chapter 27

**ANOTHER CHAPTER BOOM! okay so i m already 3/4 of the way done with the next chapter so YEH! this chapter is where it gets juicy and interesting! UGH I CANT WAIT TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! but i kinda have to umm...write it first.. lol please review and thank you guys and girls for all the support!**

**chapter 27**

Hours pass and i have already passed my blood bending training time and i am exhausted i lay on the ground my chakra wasted.  
"Ugh Akamaru why can't i make one simple clone!" I ask the dog and he barks.  
"I wish i knew what you were saying, i wonder how kiba did it." I ask and Akamaru whines he then see him stand up and moves his paw across the ground, it looks like he is writing something. I look at the ground and see a word.  
"Concentrate." I look at Akamaru and my eyes widen.  
"You know how to write?" I ask and and Akamaru nods his head and barks twice again only it sounded like a word.  
I say the two barks in my head until it formed a familiar name.  
"Kiba! Kiba taught you?" I say and he nods his head yes.  
"i need...to concentrate..." I look at Akamaru and huff.  
"Easier said than done." I say ruffling the dogs head.  
He then moves his paw again in the dirt.  
"Motivation." It said and akamaru nudged kiba's jacket.  
"Kiba is my motivation but that makes it hard to concentrate as well." I look at the dog and he begins to bark again saying another name.  
"Tsume, do it for Tsume and Hanna huh?" I think and pet the dog.  
"That is actually a pretty good idea." I smile at the dog and he gives a doggy smile and chuckle. Standing up i ready myself, one more time i can do this. That is all the chakra i have left. I begin to picture tsume the night Kiba was taken and i breath in and out, i then picture Hanna's face from today and do my hand signs.  
" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I say and a puff of smoke appears. I open my eyes and i don't believe what i see. I fully health capable clone.  
"Akamaru! I DID IT!" I jump up and down and the clone looks at me. I bend down and hug Akamaru and he barks happily.  
"Now all i have to get down is My Shadow possession and i will be caught up!" I Smile happy and run out of the training grounds. "Come on Akamaru LETS GO HOME!" I smile and he barks following me back home

xXx

" GUYS! I DID IT!" I say bursting through the door and i startle a few people.  
"Nari were have you been! We passed your bending training." Katara asked standing up.  
"I was at the training grounds I DID IT I GOT A SHADOW CLONE DOWN!" I say jumping up and down and i point to akamaru.  
"If it wasn't for Akamaru, i would have never been able to concentrate well enough." I smile and hug Katara.  
"THATS GREAT!" Katara Smiles as she hugs me back.  
"I promise tomorrow i will make up the blood bending training i will make room for it." I say and run up to my room Akamaru following behind.  
I walk into my room and Akamaru walks in and jumps on my bed.  
"I guess thats okay." I smile at the door as he barks happily.  
"Tomorrow is going to be busy, i am now scheduled with Kankuro, Sai , and Hinata and Shino as well as Katara. Its going to be busy." I say plopping down next to the dog and pet him.  
" we might as well end the night, we got a lot to do tomorrow." I say getting under the sheets as the horse of a dog cuddles next to me in my bed.

The next morning i wake up my hair extremely messy and a dog on top of me.  
"Wow...i slept good." I think as i shake akamaru awake.  
"Hey akamaru time to wake up." I say as the dog groans ihe looks at me.  
"I guess using a lot of your chakra really wares you out." I say climbing out of bed as akamaru does the same he stands up and shakes his fur.  
"Alright we might as well get going." I say as i grab a brush and brush my hair out. We walk down stairs to see kakashi sitting at the end of the stairs with his book.  
"Hey one eye wonder, morning." I say as i walk past him.  
"YOU seem to be a bit chipper this morning." He says and i look at him.  
"Yeah, i mean i figured out my clone jutsu last night of course i would be happy." I say grabbing an apple from the counter as i lean against the wall.  
"You have been acting...boring lately, you used to tease me all the time and joke around now your mister silent silver or something." i say bitting into the apple.  
"I am beginning to take my instructions more seriously now that it has become more severe that you are watched." He said closing his book.  
"well the blunt expression is kind scaring me so lighten up would you?" I say and take another bite and he nods.  
"We should get going." He said as i follow him out the door. We make it to the training grounds once again and i look around.  
"I have training with Kankuro first right?" I say As i turn toward Kakashi and he nods and i look around.  
To tell you the truth i was slightly excited for this training.  
"Hey Nari its been a while since we talked." I heard a deep voice come from behind me i turn around and see the boy with warrior face paint on.  
"Well you know when your trying to save the world it kinda puts a damper on your social schedule ." I joke and he laughs.  
"Yeah i understand, Alright today we will work on controlling items like puppets or even people with chakra strings." Kankuro says as he pulls out a scroll from his back and a puff of smoke appears, i then see a huge puppet.  
"This is crow we will be using him for practice." He says as i see a few blue strings quickly flow out of his fingers attaching to the puppet. He then began to move his fingers and pushing forward as Crow comes flying at me as soon as he is straight in front of my face it stops, i look at the wooden contraption and i see its arms come up and its stomach opens it pushes me inside and closes, i am now in a dark wooden puppet. I feel the wood and smile. I bend the the wood and it starts to unwind. The wood is separated from its hinges and i stand up, all the pieces up in the air and kankuro looks at me.  
"Impressive but can you put him back together?" He asked as i did so he brought crow back to his side.  
"Now its your turn, you are going to connect your chakra to just your finger tips, you are then going to violently whip the chakra from your body creating the string, you must control the chakra stings to the puppet. After that you are going to move your fingers just like you would an actual puppet." He says and i look at my fingers i concentrate my chakra to my finger tips and i watch my fingers glow a slight blue i then whip my hands like kankuro did and the chakra strings fell from my fingers but then fell from fingers, the hung there like chains.  
" Um, its not working." I say and he holds his chin.  
"Throw it at the puppet." He said and i did as instructed i throw the strings at the puppet but i heard a loud snapping sound and the arm of the puppet snapped off.  
"Oops!" I say as Kankuro looks at the puppet.  
"hold on." HE says and he connects some chakra strings to mine and there is a bunch of shocking and static, it then violently snapped and kankuro immediately let go.  
"Your chakra strings have lightening flowing threw them, making them to heavy to control with just chakra control." Kankuro looks at me.  
"Have you learned lighting bending." He asked and i nod my head. I look at the strings and i start to bend the strings lift off the ground and fly toward the puppet grabbing it like a trap not like a connection.  
I then throw it toward a tree.  
"Hmm, this is odd." He said and he brought his puppet back over.  
" do it to me once." He said and i look at him, if the lightning shocked him i was worried what it would do if it made contact with skin.  
"Alright." I say as i throw the chakra strings at him and i wrap the strings around his body and i see clashes of static and Kankuro's face showed a painful expression.  
I quickly pulled away and he held his arms.  
"Your chakra has Lighting flowing threw them for some reason." Kankuro looks at me and rubbs his arms.  
"hmm, wrap the stings around the tree and throw a great amount of chakra threw the strings i want to see what happens." Kankuro asks and i do as asked I thew the strings around a tree and i flex my hands to make the lighting flow threw the chakra i watch the lighting violently flash and burn the tree until the tree burst into flames. I quickly bend some water and extinguish the flames. I look at Kankuro and he smiles.  
"That is pretty amazing, i think we will stick with that. eventually we will learn the puppet control but that was pretty amazing." He smiles as he crosses his arms.  
"you mean that is it? Thats all i am going to learn today?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"You seem to be doing great so im not worried that you will figure out even more incredible attacks." Kankuro walks up to me and ruffles my hair.  
" YOU sure have a lot in you." He smiled and rolled out his scroll and a puff of smoke was seen and crow was gone. Kankuro began to walk away and i look at kakashi.  
"Is it just me or do all my practices begin to go faster and faster?" i ask and Kakashi looks up at me.  
" Its because your mother is helping you now, so the process its flowing quickly but that also means you will be more and more tired at the end of the day and i look at Kakashi.  
"But my mom can't help me int the fight." I say and Kakashi looks at me.  
"You do realize the more you learn with your mother the more it will stay with you and soon you won't need her help at all." Kakashi said as he stands up.  
"Oh...i didn't know that." I say and as i look out in the field.  
"Kakashi, do you truly believe i can beat him alone." I say and look at him.  
"No." he says and i turn to him.  
"Why do you think that?" I say slightly confused.  
"Because you are to emotional, Kabuto will take that to his advantage." Kakashi said and i look at him.  
"If i am to emotional then why am i hear, if i was to emotional i would have never taken the task of coming here to save you." I say and Kakashi raises an eyebrow.  
"I may get upset when Kiba gets hurt because of me but that is natural, I try hard for that purpose to get him back, i came here willing to loose those important to me to protect this world so don't say i can't defeat him and don't say i can." I say and Kakashi looks at me a confused expression.  
"Then what am i supposed to say?" He asked and i look at him.  
"Say that I have the ability to win but i don't have the ability to loose meaning i can win but it i loose it won't be the end of the fight i will go till all my limbs are cut off, i will keep going even if my heart it ripped from my body i will keep going even if i am decapitated. I WILL WIN BUT DON'T SAY THAT I CAN!" I say and Kakashi looks at me.  
"If you have to ability to win but do not have the ability to loose you will surely overcome the enemy even if the battle is not won, because the only thing they will accomplish is false praise which in the end will be taken from them because of there superstition of harm." Kakashi says as he stands up.  
"You have an hour before Sai will be here with Shino and Hinata you can go if you wish." He said and i look at Kakashi.  
"Fine." I say and walk away Akamaru follows behind me. Kakashi was ticking me off lately, he suddenly seems like a jerk.  
I look back slightly and Kakashi is gone.  
I look back in front of me and i get a weird feeling, A feeling of being moved, i begin to walk away from town.  
"Akamaru?" I say as my feet move without my own control.  
"What is going on!" I say and i feel my fingers tingle i look at them and my hands are green, they are long and pointy like a claw.  
"AKAMARU GET HELP, GO!" I say as the dog sprints into town.  
I begin to feel my skin tingle as well and i see scales going up my arm and my curse mark glow a bright green. I soon feel my spine shift uncomfortably, i hear cracking and my shoulders begin to widen, i feel my face and all my teeth are pointy, the edge of my mouth began to get slightly larger. My eyes have gotten a tad larger and my ears are very pointy. My head begins to hurt like crazy so i hold it, I then feel small horns form out of my skull.  
"AH!" I scream and i feel my clothes in the back rip, and out come big green and black wings.  
I groan loudly from the pain but it sounded like a loud growl.  
"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"scream and i hear her voice.  
"Its not me i don't know what is happening!" I hear her and i panic,i then hear my lower spin begin to crack and move and i scream in pain. After a few moments i look behind me and in horror i scream at the top of my lungs, i have a long green tail.  
My vision soon turns to a black and white.  
"TSUNADE!" I scream and i begin to lift off the ground and i am moving out of the village. I soon hear voices behind me and its Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto , and Toph. Almost exactly like my dream.  
" HELP i scream but a hand is slapped over my mouth, it my own hand and i hear a voice.  
"You are not going to resist this time." The sly voice was Kabuto's.  
"YOU MONSTER!" I scream as i resist.  
"I AM NOT THE MONSTER HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY?" And my eyes widen.  
"NARI STOP!" Shikamaru yells and i look back.  
"I CAN'T!" I scream and try to grab hold of a tree but my hands won't let me.  
" If you don't come to me now Kiba is going to GET IT!" I hear Kabuto and stop i just stop flying all together. Akamaru's bark is heard behind me and i look at the crowd behind me.  
"You guys must trust me." I say and they stop.  
"Nari, NO!" Neji yells and i begin to fly again and i do not resist.  
"NARITA NARA!" I hear Naruto scream and i turn to look at the group as a tear falls from my cheek.  
"They have to trust me." I think and i hear my mom's voice.  
"Narita, don't be consumed stay strong." Her voice echoes threw my head and i nod as i begin to fly toward a familiar location, a large mountain.

xXx

As I land in front of the mouth of cave in the mountain i look back. I then feel Kiba's jacket that now had rips in it and i sigh. I then begin to walk into the cave and my hearts beat is racing.  
I then hear a voice.  
"Narita, you finally came." I look up at the man and my stare could kill. I then begin to feel my body morf back into my old self everything except the horns, wings and tail.  
"What do you want." I say as i look at my now normal hands.  
"I want your power to be mine." He says and i look at him.  
"You said we would fight, this is not fair." I say as i walk up to him and he just stands there, i walk up to him and our faces are close and my eyes glare at his.  
"I changed my mind and used force,i was getting impatient." HE said as he smirked,  
I then quickly grab his throat and lift him above the ground.  
"Were is he." I say and he only smiles.  
"I wouldn't do that if i were you, i can still kill him right now." I look at him and drop him.  
"Were is he." I say as i walk past him.  
"If you follow the screams you will find him." I hear Kabuto's voice and i ignore it continue to walk into the castle like cave. After a while of walking threw the corridors i begin to her small groans close by. I follow the sounds and i come to a door. I try to turn the knob but its locked i roll my eyes and crush the door knob in my hand i then punch the door down with great force and i look in the dark room. At first my eyes needed to adjust to the darkness i then begin to hear small growls.  
"WHO IS THERE!" I hear a familiar but frightened tone. I walk into the room and look into a corner, i see a person, a very familiar person, there body was skinnier then remembered, his hair was stained with blood as well as his clothes, He wears a black ripped shirt with black pants. His eyes look up at me he is shivering and breathing heavily.  
" Kiba, its me Nari." I say and he scoots into the wall more.  
"Don't LIE! I, not falling for that again!" He said and i look at him surprised.  
"It is really me Kiba." I say and i walk up to him but he flinches. I then grab his shoulders but the next thing i know i have a fist to my face.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME GO!" He screams and i look at him.  
"Kiba...you really don't thinks its me..." I say and i begin to tear up.  
"I know its you kabuto you gave me a this last time you did that!" He says pointing to his neck.  
"You mean he gave you that disguised as me?" I say and touch it but he bats my hand away.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed and couldn't stand it anymore i throw myself at him and hug him, i ignored the resistance and hugged him tighter.  
"LET ME GO!" He said and i let go.  
"Kiba if it was kabuto he wouldn't know that your mother's name is tsume and your sisters name is hanna, i have been taking care of akamaru for you and i was forced here. When i first came to your house I tried on this jacket and acted like you, you laughed and smiled at me, you then kissed me." I say and he calms down slightly and touches the jacket.  
"Kiba, you have gotten so skinny, does he feed you?" I ask and kiba shakes his head.  
"nothing eatable." He says still unsure and pull his knees into his chest like a barrior.  
I look into his eyes and i smile.  
"You have no clue how worried i was." I say and i touch his face but he flinches.  
"Why are you so scared of me? I am the real Nari why can't you see that?" i say and he points to his bite.  
"Well, If i were Kabuto then why would i do this?" i say and i lean in and he backs up into the wall. i look into his eyes and hold his face.  
"Don't be afraid,i am not going to hurt you." I say as i lean in and kiss him. I sit there for a few moments letting it sink in as i hold the dog boy in my hands, my eyes closed and i feel his warm lips, i pull away slowly and open my eyes Kiba looked at me and i could see tears in his eyes.  
"Nari, why did you come..." He asked as a tear fell down his cheek.  
"Because Kabuto would have killed you if i didn't." I say and i touch his neck were the snake had bit and he flinched and squeezed his eyes closed in pain.  
" Hold still." I say as i take his shirt and lift it over his head i then look at the hug bite that went from his neck to almost the end of his shoulder.  
"Maybe i can take the venom out somehow, like using that medical nin jutsu Sakura does." I say as i touch it.  
"I don't think so nari, its already spread threw my body, i have been hearing seeing and feeling things that are not there, for all i know you could be nothing." He says and he leans against the wall.  
I look back to see if Kabuto was there, her wasn't i stand up and pick up the door i them bend the wood to make a strong barrier. i then stomp my foot and out of the cement walls came small stands i take some wood from the door and place some in each stand i then light the wood on fire as it lights up the room.  
" Here." I say holding my hand out and he takes it and stands up, his legs are to weak that i have to almost carry him to his bed.  
I lay him down and i look at him.  
"Kiba, I am going to try something and you can not say anything. I say as i hold his body up as he sits.  
I lift my hands and i look at the wound. I am nervous because if i make one small slip up Kiba could possibly die. I move my hand over his body and take hold of the blood in his body. If the venom was liquid and the blood was a different liquid i just needed to separate the liquids and take the venom out of the body threw the wound. Kiba feels himself being controlled but he does not question me. I sense for the liquid and i finally find the snake venom in the body i slowly move my hands across his body in many motions, i after a long period of time i finally separate all the venom from the blood, i then begin to direct all the venom on the body toward the open wound i concentrate as my head begins to drop beads of sweat. after a few moments i see the purple clear liquid begin to move out of the body as almost half of the blood is out i see it turn almost a blue. i try to pick up the pace and as soon as i get the last amount of venom out of kiba the venom begins to shake and it then begins to look like an orange and i then lead it to a empty water bottle that had been left there for kiba that was now empty. i pick up the bottle and close it. i put the liquid in my pocket and look at Kiba.  
"Nari, you could have messed up..." Kiba said and i stop his mouth from talking as i put my hand over it.  
"If you did not die that way you most likely would have died the other way but you didn't." I say as i look at his wound. I fill my hand with un evaporated water and begin to progressively heal the boys wound as like i had mentioned to kiba earlier that i was still slightly bad at it but it was better than nothing. I watch the wound heal slowly as i look up at kiba.  
"The beast in me is my mother, but kabuto somehow made her force me here, but he doesn't know how to force part of his body into my moms." I say and Kiba looks at me.  
"Your mom is that beast, I... guess i am the last to know huh?" He smiled and i give a warm smile back.  
"Yes but it couldn't be helped." I say as i finally finish up the healing. I lean down to his neck and press my lips to the fully healed wound he looks to me and hugs me.  
"Nari I am sorry." He says as i hear small sobs.  
"Don't be, you did what you could for me and now i will do what i can for you. We are getting out of here." I say and i help him up but as me and him stand i hear a voice.  
"NARITA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Kabuto's voice screamed as the door began to crack from his violent banging.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" He screamed as the door is broken down.


	28. Chapter 28

**OMG IM SORRY! okay so its been a rough few weeks...so im sorry about not posting on sunday i have become slightly ill, like cold and such so i have been sleeping most my free time, also the video i will most likely make this week or weekend and if i don't have time then i will do it next week. SO enjoy the next chapter ask questions if you are confused and thank you all for the support once again it makes me smile!**

**Chapter 28**

I look at the snake man and i see two snakes come from behind him as they dart to Kiba, i Extend my arm and grab both snakes i pull them both apart as the blood exploded everywhere. Kabuto begins to come up to me full on frontal combat and he throws a punch I dodge it and blow him a hard upper cut as he flys back. I Gather some chakra and base it at my finger tips, i whip them across the room as the chakra strings wrap around Kabuto i flow a strong lighting current threw the strings and I could see Kabuto burst into electrical flames i drop him and fly toward him, the fire did not seem to affect him much as i run up to him i throw a punch and he blocks it but is then hit with a flying chunk of rock, a purposeful miss. I run up to him and blow a gust of wind at him forced so hard as the chakra flows threw the air it hits im hard into the wall. I grab his body with rock and bolt him forward with a violent hit. I fly up and kick him in the head as his head crashes to the ground with loud cracking of his skull. I Scream as i violently punch his head further into the ground and the earth shatters beneath him. I kick him up and grab his cloak.  
"You are NOTHIING! You can not HURT ME ANYMORE!" I scream as i light his body on fire. I see him stand there laughing as his body does not burn but its shows that his body is in contact with the fire.  
" Very nice Narita, you have shown me some great skill. But i am afraid you will need more then that." He smiles as extinguishes the flames with a snap of his fingers he walks over to Kiba and Kiba attacks. He throws a punch but Kabuto grabs his arm and twists it and he falls to the ground.  
"You are nothing without your dog you mutt." He chuckled as he picked up the boy. "You seem to have gotten better." He says he touches the shoulder that had been bitten.  
"Maybe the first time wasn't good enough." He smiles as a snake unravels from his arm and i panic.  
"MIND TRANSFER!" I yell and i begin to loose sighting in my real body as i look at myself threw the snakes eyes i turn around and strike at Kabuto bitting him injecting the venom. I pull back and leave the body. I find my self on the flour and i see Kabuto holding his neck.  
"YOU silly girl. I AM THE VENOM!" HE laughs as snake falls to the ground. I look at the dead snake, and i realize if i hadn't left the body when i did i would have been dead.  
"I know all your tricks Nari, you have no original power that i have not seen and i can not counter." He smiles as he drops Kiba.  
"I think that you might want to consider not attacking me again or." I look at Kabuto and i see him morf into me.  
"Kiba, is going to get a little gift." I hear my voice as i look at Kabuto as me.  
"Kiba, I think that you are the most amazing man in the world." He said as he holds Kiba's Chin and is close to his face, he glances over to me and i look at him.  
"Do it, i don't care anymore." I say and Kabuto looks at me a little surprised.  
"IF all he is to you is bait then kill him, I don't care anymore, all he is to me is a burden now." I say as a tear falls and Kiba looks at me in disbelief.  
"What ever you say." He smiles and he grabs Kiba s face and opens his mouth and i see Kabuto suck out the chakra from Kiba's body. He then gathered almost all of Kiba's chakra and collected it to his body and pulled away, Kiba collapse.  
"I will see you later Narita and by then you better have a more,understanding attitude." He smiled as he left the room and i look at Kiba on the ground.  
"Kiba.." i say and Kiba looks up to me.  
"Leave." He said and my eyes widen.  
"what?" i say and i looks up with a dead glance.  
"Leave, i am a burden to you anyway so just leave!" He said as i look at him.  
"No." I say and kina looks up to me again.  
"I only said that because i thought he would forget about you." I say and he looks away.  
"but i was the item in between the enemy and the savior." He says as he nearly sits up.  
"Kiba, I really, really like you, and i don't want anything to hurt you but i made the wrong choice." I say and touch his hair, i run my hand down to his cheek and his eyes were blood shot from all the stress, tears and pain.  
"That is why i want you to take a great amount of my chakra." I say as Kiba looks at me in surprise.  
"NO Nari you can't you need that chakra." He said as he could nearly breath correctly.  
"YOU need it more then i do." I say as i grab his shoulders and pull him into a kiss, I open his mouth slightly and begin to transfer chakra into his body. He tries to push me away but i hold him even closer. He soon relaxes and holds me in his arms and i felt warm, a tear rolls down my face as i think of what is to come.  
After a few moments i pull back and i see Kiba s mouth hang slightly open and i see his fangs.  
"I like your fangs." I smile as i run my thumb across his lip and he blushes.  
" I like yours too." He smiled and leaned in again to leave a small little peck on the lips.  
"I will get us out of here,i promise." I say as i poke his cheek.  
"Yeah." He said as he looks at my eyes and i look into his.  
I then run my hand down his bare shoulders and arms and a a slight pink spreads across my face.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked and i looked up. "I cried for you so many times when you were gone, i tried to come here myself several times but i was always stopped. And i would always think about you and i would think about the training grounds and i just wish that we were still in your room always watching for Kakashi." I say as i take his hands.  
"Me too." He smiled.  
I stand up and i begin to walk out the door.  
" Kiba, i am going to confront Kabuto and if i don not come back i may be dead so i want you to know this." I say as i turn around.  
"I love you." I say and Kiba's eyes widen slightly.  
"I love you too Nari." He said as i see a tear run down his face, i then turn and walk out the door.

xXx

I walk down a few corridors until i come across ad big room. I look into it and i see a thrown, i look at it and think back to my dream.  
"I can not think of the worst." I say to myself as i walk in.  
"Narita, it seems you have come to join me." I hear Kabuto voice echo threw the room and i turn and see him sitting in a chair only a few feet from the actual thrown.  
"I am hear to make a deal." I say as i look at the snake of a man and he raises an eyebrow.  
"You can have me if...Kiba never gets hurt in the process." I say and Kabuto smiles.  
"I can deal with that." He smiles and walks up to me.  
He grabs my wrist and pulls the arm band off. He then bitted his finger smears the blood on my wrist and mumbles a few words, i see a bright light and then i am lost from my own body.

Power, strength I am alive now. My mind shifts to one that is completely different then my original and the horror begins.  
I open my eyes and I am facing Kabuto.  
"hello Narita Nara, how do you feel?" He asked and i give a smirk.  
"Better then ever." I chuckle as my voice is much more deeper and smoothly drawn from my throat.  
"Good, I think that you have come to an understanding yes?" He asked and i smile.  
"Of course." I say realizing i was now looking down at Kabuto, i had grown, not only my body but my hair, wings, horns, and ears.  
"I believe you belong over here." HE smiled as he led me to the thrown.  
"Thank you Kabuto." I say as i look out over the room i smile and close my eyes and slowly take it in.

Inside Nari's mind

Its dark, where am I? I see a light and two holes, i walk up to them and look out. I see that my body is being controlled by someone else not me. I look around in the darkness and i see a faded figure. i start to walk up to it and the body becomes more clear, its a women, a very pretty woman, a familiar woman. "Hello?" I ask hearing my voice it was very scratchy and horse.  
"Nari? come here my child." She says and i realize its my mother i look at the lady and i am amazed, she was much more beautiful then i remember, i really see the Nara resemblance though.  
"Mom?" I say as i walk toward her, i begin to run and as i reach her i hug her tightly and i couldn't help but let a tear fall down my face.  
"Nari, we need to fix this." She said and i look to her.  
"I know, but how?" I say as i look to her and then i think.  
"Mom? why are you not a dragon?" I ask and she frowns.  
"When you let Kabuto take over your body the personality and looks of the dragon clinged to your body and withdrew from mine." She said i look at her.  
"How do you we fix this." I say backing up.  
"We must do something risky but you will have to trust me." She said and i nodded.  
"The yamanaka clans ability to transfer your mind threw other people is something you learned so we are going to use that to our advantage." She says and i raise an eyebrow.  
"You are going to transfer your mind into a certain person, or i should say animal's body and warn konoha." She said and i look at her.  
"How, we have no one here right now to do that." I say as i move a piece of hairs from my face.  
"Did i tell you that you can transfer your mind threw long distances but that is the one part of the risky parts." She said and i look to her.  
"You are going to transfer your mind into Akamaru's and warn tsunade." She says and i nod.  
"Then the last risky part is leaving your body unattended with this monsters controlling it." She said and i look down.  
"That is were you are going to have to trust me with your body." She says and i look up.  
"You must go now, GO!" She says as i do my hand signs and say."Mind Transfer jutsu!" my mind leaves the body and i begin traveling out of the mountain, i am flying at a decent speed and i soon am flying over konoha, i dive my mind down toward the middle of town to find Akamaru s, my mind began to weaken as my sight got worse.  
I soon find the dog sitting in my house next to team avatar, i was so glad to see what i could of them. i enter into Akamaru's head and he is startled.  
"Akamaru, its Nari this is important so go with it, i am here to save Kiba." The dog's mind nodded and i look out of Akamaru s eyes.  
"KATARA!" I say and she jumps.  
"AKAMARU!?" She asked as everyone is startled.  
"NO, this is Nari, you need to gather all the ninja and bring them to tsunade's office its important if you want myself and you to live." I say as i begin to run out the door as the dog.  
I sprint to Tsunade s, my sight still not giving me any mercy i finally make my way inside the office.  
"Tsunade!" I say and She jumps and looks at me.  
"Akamaru? did you just talk?" She asks and i shake my head.  
"NO this is Nari." I say and tsunade stands up and rushes to me.  
"What? how? why are you hear? are you in trouble?" she asks and i sit.  
" Kabuto has taken over my body, and i had to come and tell you. i am not able to control my body but my mom is holding it back as we speak we need every single ninja that I know as well as Team Avatar to come and break his jutsu." I say and Tsunade looks at me.  
"You did WHAT!" She said and i look to her.  
" I did it for a certain ninja and for myself. I have a plan but it will be a miracle if it works exactly as i plan." I say and she looks at me.  
"I will gather all my best ninja." she says as she looks up and sees so many ninja at her door.  
"This is war Tsunade, we are not safe until he and I are destroyed."

xXx

My body:

I sit there relaxed and i smile.  
"Would you like anything Narita?" Kabuto asked and i look to him.  
"Yes, i would love something to eat, what do you have that could satisfy my hunger?" I ask as i glance at the snake man.  
"We have a boy if you would like to take care of him first?" He says and i look to him.  
"Sorry Kabuto i am not canable, but i would LOVE to have some curry?" I say as i look at him and stand.  
" But while you are getting me that i will take a look at this boy." I say as i smile and walk for the door. I make my way down a few hallways and i turn into a door and see a brunette boy sitting in the room, two fang like tattoos.  
"You, what is your name?" I say my voice scaring the boy and he looks to me and his eyes widen.  
"what happened to you Nari?" HE asked and i raise an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me but what is wrong with my appearance that you don't like?" I ask my voice loud and dark.  
"NOTHING!" HE said and i lift my arm, the blood in his body makes him move up to a wall, he violently hits the wall with his head and groans.  
"You will Call me nothing more then your master, unless you want to die?" I grin sinisterly and he is struggling to breath.  
"I would rather die in your hands then anyone else." His voice choked and hoarse.  
"Hm,well im afraid since this is such torture i should enjoy this for a while, and besides you could be useful." I smile and drop him. He lands on the ground breathing heavily.  
"Come with me, NOW!" I say and he scrambles to get up, he soon stands next to me as i walk out of the door and back down to the thrown room.  
"why is he here?" Kabuto asks eyes squinted.  
"He is here because i want him here, he could be useful. DONT EVER QUESTION MY ACTIONS KABUTO!" I Say and lift a block of cement and punch it at him and it hits him brutally letting a groan leave his mouth. "NOW, where is my food Kabuto." I say as i move the chunk of rock.  
"Its still preparing." HE said standing up bent over.  
"GO FINISH IT!" I scream and he walks away into the area.  
" Um na-i mean master, is Kabuto really hurt?" the boy asks as he looks at me.  
"Yes, he can only be hurt by me. So that is why he is so...worthy to me." I say and sit in the thrown, my more adult like appearance made me look more in charge and bigger.  
"Come here boy." I say with a grin.  
"My name is kiba." He said and i look at him.  
"Fine, Kiba come here." I say looking at him, my eyes burning with the eletric green.  
"what would you like." He said standing in front of my chair.  
"You seem to have a Inuzuka back round, so i think that you could do good as my little dog." I chuckle and motion him over to my side. He follows over to me a slight worry in his eyes.  
"Sit" I say as i hold my hand out next to my side. He sits next to my thrown.  
"Good boy Kiba." I say as i begin to run my fingers threw his hair.  
"You do realize I am not a real dog." Kiba says and i grab a chunk full of his hair and throw his head back, a gasp leaves his throat.  
"YOU will be, and do what ever i say from now on GOT IT!" I say and i see his pain filled face.  
"Y-es." HE chokes and let his hair go and begin to run my hands threw it again.  
"Good Kiba." I say as Kabuto comes in and sees Kiba next to me.  
"Your curry narita." He says as he hands me a bowl.  
"Kiba, Hold out your hands." I say and he does as instructed and takes the bowl.  
I take my utensils and begin to eat out of the bowl being carful not to burn my tongue.  
"Master, its really hot, its burning my fingers." Kiba says and i glance at him.  
"Suck it up pup." I say and continue eating.  
"Kabuto, did you finish your project." I say and look at the white haired man.  
"Yes, i did would like me to operate as soon as possible?" He asks and i nod.  
"Yes, but if you screw up you will have hell to pay." I say and stand up.  
"Follow." She says and Kiba walks behind her his hands red from the hot bowl.  
Kabuto leads us into what looked like a doctors office.  
" Lay down please." He said and i did as told i lay on the opperating table and Kabuto gives me a shot and i black out.

xXx

Nari's mind

"Okay were is the mountain it could be anywhere." Sakura sighs as all the ninja and team avatar sit in the academy yard.  
"It was not very far from here, i could show you guys but my vision is weakening with the seconds and this mind transfer jutsu i am still working on." I say as i sit down.  
"Well what are we supposed to do if you loose your sight." Gaara says and looks to toph.  
"Do you still have the foot technique like toph in that body?" He asks.  
"I don't think so but if i do it would be very weak and i don' think the byakugan would work." I say as things began to get blurry again.  
"Have you gotten any signs that Kiba is trying to contact akamaru?" Hanna asks and i look to her.  
"What do you mean?" I ask and she kneels down.  
"When a dog and there owner are very well conected the trainer gives off a signal like a small hand sign that if they do it they can tell that the trainer needs help or is dieing, it will usually feel like a shot or a certain smell that no one can smell but the dog." Hanna said as she looked at my eyes.  
"You can tell that she can barley see Akamaru's eyes are going white, Ino does that affect Akamaru too?" Hanna asks and Ino looks at Hanna.  
"No, it will only effect the user, but when she goes back to her normal body she will most likely be blind for a great period of time." She says and i give a realized sigh, at least Akamaru won't be hurt.  
"Alright we need to go now, Nari you will lead the way as far you can and we will hopefully get there in time to help everyone and kill kabuto." Tsunade says as she walks up to the group.  
"Tsunade your coming with?" Sakura asks and she nods.  
"I know a lot of Orochimaru's tricks that have probably been passed to kabuto so its better if i come." She says and looks to me.  
"Lets go." and the fleet of ninja begin to run out of the village.

xXx

Nari's body

Hours pass and i slowly begin to wake, my eye is sore only one, my right sided eye. I sit up and see Kiba sitting in a chair looking at me. I feel my eye but it had wrapping on it.  
"Hello Kiba." I say with a grin and he looks at me and looks down.  
"What is wrong my puppy, were you scared?" I asked and i looks up at me and tears are in his eyes.  
"You, did not just do that to NARI'S FACE!" He screams and shoots up and attempts to punch me and i stop his fist and pull him toward me his face close.  
"Would you like to see it? what i have done to MY face." I smile and he is shaking.  
"NO LET GO OF ME!" He says and i grab his hair pulling his head back again and i begin to take off the wrapping around my eye. Kiba watches in horror as he sees what was the result of the surgery.  
"NO!" HE screams pushing away he soon is loosened from my grip and is on the ground.  
AS i finish unwrapping my eye i blink a few times and i look over to Kiba and tears continue to flow down his cheeks.  
"She was beautiful, THEN YOU TURNED HER INTO A MONSTER!" Kiba screams as he puts his hands in front of his eyes.  
I turn to look in the mirror and see the new facial accessary. My eye had been replaced with a new eye, i complete creation of the sharingon, the renegon , the byakugan, and my dragons eye.  
The design was exquisite and unique and i smile.  
"You don't like it? well lets just see how much you don't like it." I say as i turn to him and i hold up a hand sign and his eyes widen as he is brought into a trance, the sight of it was similar to sasuke's except everything was outlined white, and Kiba's skin began to peel from his body and his screams made me smile. I then widen my eye and a shadow shoots toward him wrapping around his neck strangling him as wood incases his body as a prison. I then begin to twist the shadow as Kiba's head turns i hear it crack and his screams echo and i laugh. His head is completely reversed and his neck dripped of blood i then let the trance go and his eyes and body are shaking in pain, and scaring of the mind i chuckle as i pick him up by his hair and and he holds my hand as it grips his brown locks.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS." He yells as tears stain his face.  
"Because being a monster is something i have been my whole life, i can't just stop now." I say smiling.  
"Why can't you, you had people help you be a strong persona nd now this is how you repay them is to take there power and use it against them to kill and torture them, the Nari i knew was loving, funny, unique, beautiful person, and i loved her." Kiba says as he looks at me and his arm falls to his side. He holds the up to a hand sign and then lets his hands fall to his side again as he become unconscious .


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all you awesome readers this is the next chapter and im sorry about not posting the story in a while, but i have the next chapter nearly finished and it will be up most likely before next sunday. Also if you want to get more info about the story or had any unanswered questions i finally got the Q&A videos (yes there are 3 parts) i said i would do, its on youtube on the account NariWarrior( i explain in the video yes i know its the same name of the character)**

**so enjoy the story and video and you will like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 29**

Nari's mind:

As we run into the forest with a glimpse of sight left in me i feel a shot go threw my body and i stop stumbling.  
"Nari are you okay?" Naruto asks as he stops next to me.  
"Kiba is in trouble, i think he could be possibly hurt." I say and my mind begins to pick up information and images.  
"Hanna, can the signaling of the animal give information to the animal as well? " I say as i let my head hang as the disturbing images flow threw my head.  
"Yes its possible, why are you getting some?" She said and everyone stops and comes to me.  
I look at the memories from kiba's mind run threw mine and i tremble, my body doing this to kiba. I look up at everyone.  
"You guys are going to be go further down this path until you come to a big tree, you will then go in the direction of the longest branch, follow it until you come to a cave opening in the mountain, hurry, my mind can not take these images i must leave and help kiba." I say as my mind leaves Akamaru's i see everyone run in a hurry as my mind speeds back to the cave and as i enter the mountain my mind hits my newly transformed body with a great thud and i stumble but i can not see.

Nari's body:

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I Scream as i my head has a painful surge travel in it and my vision goes black.

Inside both nari's body and mind.:

"YOU and i will fight for this body." I say and look at the creature that i had been turned into as the blackness surrounds us.  
"YOU silly girl i have just been given the most powerful tool known to mankind, i will surely win." The dragon's appearance is horrifically ugly, not the one i remember my mother being, this dragon had the foulest expression with a skinny body but enough muscle to kill many.  
"IF you are so mighty KILL ME NOW YOU DEMON!" I Scream and it comes at me but as soon as i think its going to hit me it runs into an inviable barrier.  
" WHAT IS THIS!" The animal screams and i look around and see my mother and a shadow is running between the monster and me.  
"SHADOW BARRIER JUTSU!" She says as she crouches down with the same sign as shikamaru's and a wall of a shadow circles me and her.  
"Mom..." I say and she looks at me.  
"You can not fight this monster until help comes, Kabuto has already felt your presence you can not fight them at the same time Nari, your friends will be here any minute." My mother says and i hug her.  
"Mom, I might die tonight." I say and i look at her with tears in my eyes.  
"So many others that i love may die too and im scared." I say as i break down into tears.  
"Nari, only you can vanquish that inner demon when you yourself are convinced of your own worth, You must find what you were made to truly do and just because orochimaru made you into this does not mean that is what you were made to do. I created you with the help of your father and we wanted you to make yourself a great person with all the power in the world in your hands and we got that silly wish only not how we had wanted, you must decide where life takes you not the enemy." My mother looked at me and i breath in deep and exhale slowly.  
"Nari..." I hear an unfamiliar voice and i turn to see a man.  
"Ninturo?" My mother asks and i look at the man again.  
"Dad?" I ask and i look at the brunette muscular man, he looks likes me.. a lot i know i can see a lot of my other in me but this was kinda creepy. He even had the small ponytails coming from the sides of his head like mine.  
"How did you get in Nari's mind?" My mother looks at my dad and she had tears in her eyes.  
"The crystal." I look at my necklace and back at my dad.  
"I was in there the entire time." HE said pointing at the necklace and my eyes widen.  
"We were closer then you thought nari." My mother said as they both hug me.  
I then look up at the dragon he sits there chuckling.  
"Oh what happy family reunion." He laughs and i look at the animal.  
"I sense your friends Nari. Go attack that monster you are safe to do so." My dad said and my mom broke the barrier. The dragon came straight at me and expand my fist and throw a hard punch as it goes flying into the darkness, he is gone not a sound.  
"Nari Your friends." My mother said as i look at her and i soon see out of my own eyes again only i see team avatar and all the ninja running down the halls i look at the other side of the hallway and i see kabuto huge snakes at his side and a grin on his face.  
"no.." I say as i watch everyone attack and great war, jutsu were summoned powers were thrown and elements were bended. I look over to Kiba and i cry as i see his body tore up and hurt I walk up to him an kneel.  
I then take off my benders crystal and put it on Kiba's neck and i take off my arm bands and see the mark. "This thing has cursed me." I say as i touch it.  
I look to kiba again, i then look to the mirror and see my adult like appearance and my eyes, my eye was replaced with the tool i saw kiba being hurt, i look around and see my very own eyeball sitting on a table in a jar full of liquid. I Felt like vomiting, i look at my own eye and look at my new eye.  
"THIS IS NOT MINE!" I scream. I look at my self again and begin to cry. This is what i have turned into.  
I Look out the door and see what i never wanted to see. Everyone, and i mean everyone on the ground blood everywhere bodies lie, i look at team avatar and they are all bloody and cut i get sick to my stomach as i look over the field and i see Kabuto and his snakes stand there.  
"Why hello Narita, i new you would never let that other demon keep over your body." He said and he looked over the room.  
"So do you like your friends in this state? I think they are all dead but i could be wrong." HE smiled and i see naruto begin to stand up.  
"Sorry to scare you Nari." HE said and all the bodies poof into smoke and i realized they were all naruto's clones.  
MY eyes widen and a great weight was lifted off my heart.  
"What?!" Kabuto screams and the real ninja and team avatar walk in.  
"Come on Kabuto you really think we would be so weak as to die by just you and your little snakes." Sasuke grins and a lady with purple hair and a brown trench coat walk up to him.  
"Oh Anko, i see you are still alive. That is a surprise." Kabuto grins.  
"Yes i recovered so don't think any mercy will be shown on some wretched animal like you." Anko screams as she looks to sasuke. and they hold up there hands and both sasuke and anko have large snakes fly from there sleeves as they engulf Kabuto's. They eat them with one quick gulp and sasuke and anko smiled.  
"Oh im not done yet." HE smiled and did a justu. I them feel my body being consumed.  
"AHH!" I scream as the dragon like appearance overcomes my skin and the wings spread out.  
"NARITA!" Tsunade yells as she held up her hand for a jutsu Garra doing the same. and they both yell. " KAGE BEAST TRANSFORMATION JUSTSU!" And i see the two puff into a huge weapon, a big shirikan the blade was a golden and the outline rings were red.  
Naruto grabs it and throws it at me. I get ready for bodily harm but the star shaped weapon hits me and takes the fours pointed spikes and grabs me like a claw and traps me i would never be able to move.  
"Its a sealing weapon!" Tenten yells to me she jumps up and takes out a scroll and unrolls it she jumps up and throws 4 more kunai at me and they land on the wall around me and i see Hinata and Neji co on each side of me and do a justu pushing the ground as a chakra filled cave traps me around the kunai. Then i see Kabuto's face anger.  
"THAT WILL NEVER STOP ME!" Kabuto laughs in a crazy cracked voice . As he does another justu and i feel the monster consume me as i try to hold back.  
"AHHH!" I scream as my body is fully transformed into a dragon morfed human. " STOP KABUTO!" I scream and Shikamaru listened he runs toward Kabuto and Kabuto smiles, he has a snake attack him but something stops the snake a person, no a hand. Shikamaru looks over at the owner of the hand and it was chouji.  
"CHOUJI DONT LET IT BITE YOU!" Shikamaru yelled but it was to late the snake had bit chouji and chouji collapsed.  
"NO!" HE screams and turns to Kabuto and does a few hand signs.  
"SHADOW DEATH SEAL FULL SHIELD DEFENSE!" He screams and i look at SHikamaru as he morfs into a huge phantom shadow creature but Kabuto only smiles.  
Shikamaru grabs Kabuto and seals Kabuto in a shadow prison, Shikamaru holds Kabuto as he leads a shadow around the snake mans neck and begins to strangle the snake Kabuto smiling the entire time transforms into a snake and out of his hands as he slithers over to me my eyes widen.  
Then a block of rock pounds the snake in the face I look over and see Toph as she runs up to the snake.  
"THIS IS WHY I HATE SNAKES!" She screams and crushes the snake with another rock. But Kabuto would not give up he shoots out the ground and as he does so, he catches fire and i see Zuko punching multiple shots of fire at the snake.  
I look at the group of people doing all they could to fight for me.  
"STOP!" I scream and the room becomes silent.  
I then see Kabuto come toward me he violently breaks the barrier and shoots toward my face. I grab Kabuto's snake form with my hand and i break out of the encasement they held me in. Gaara and Tsunade poof back to normal as they watch me.  
"Kabuto, I am not your tool." I say and his eyes show a smile lingering in them and i look at him.  
"I AM NO LONGER YOURS!" I scream as i sent a stream of lighting threw his body and he begins to burn to a crisp i then take my other hand and grab his tail and pull until he snapped in half the large snakes face widen and he hisses.  
I then bend the blood out of his body leaving him a lump of flesh on the ground. I look up.  
"Seal him." And a few ninja come over and seal the body but i realize it was to late.  
I feel the Dragon inside me attack my inner body and i collapses.  
"YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR MASTER!" The dragon hold me above his head.  
"I KILLED YOUR MASTER NOT MINE!" I yell and he throws me into his mouth i was his lunch.

xXx

I slide into the beasts mouth as i feel the saliva soak my clothes and it sicken s me. I hold my self out from falling down his throat and i hear hacking, like he was choking. I expand my arm and launch it down its throat i feel my hand travel down this body i then feel an overwhelming power, his chakra.  
As i continue to hear hacking and the sounds like he was going to regurgitate I swell the chakra around my hand, at least as much as i could grab and shot my hand back up but with all the chakra force coming with it i go flying out of the monsters mouth.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" It screams and i look at my hand it was a glowing green I look back at the dragon and it looked skinner than before, the chakra i needed to withdraw all his charka if i was going to have a chance of winning but this was not a stupid dragon no, he was very clever.  
"How dare i take what is not mine? Sounds familiar something you did like take my body." I smile and absorb the chakra into my body and i feel replenished after the amount I had given Kiba earlier.  
"DON'T MOCK ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" It stretches and i only smile as i comes toward me.  
"You fear me, but you don't express it. I can not be tricked little girl." He chuckled and i looked at him like i would kiba if he would come up with a corny joke.  
"Me scared? No i got over that feeling a while ago." I smile and wave at the dragon like it was nothing.  
"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE MY POWER NARITA!" It screamed as it blew fire and i just bend it away with no problem.  
"Cocky are you, no?" He smiled as he leaned down right in front of me the smell of rotten death lingered in the air.  
"I can be, I'm a teenage girl , being cocky is my thing." I say as i feel chakra swell in my hands unnoticeably as i talk to the dragon.  
"Don't Play dumb with me girl I was created by the most powerful man in the world and you were made by the most dumbest couple known to man." The dragon cocked and my eyes became narrow and my brow crunched, my expression was anger, my thoughts were death to this reptilian creature and my body said strike but i look at the dragon anger swelling up inside, but i use it to power my chakra as i look at the dragon as the process of my chakra completes.  
" eh, heh heh." I chuckle as i stand up and the dragon smiles thinking he got his wish of angering me.  
"You know this is why dragons shouldn't be aloud to talk." I say as a hand the size of the dragons head came pounding into his face. As it hits the creature i quickly shoot some chakra strings at the monster grabbing hold of parts of its body, i just completed Kankuro's jutsu. I pull it toward me and with a swift kick the monster is blown across the dark shadows, using plain brutal force, thank you Tsunade.  
AS the dragon flies at me i air bend the air to make it's flying target sore into the ground with a crash i then bend the blood in its body and make it lay on the ground its body's blood level was hard to control but I managed.  
As he lays there i quickly bend tree branches from the ground around its body encasing it only for a while as i bend the earth around it for secure capture.  
I look at the monster as i breath heavily and he looks at me and he also looks exhausted. I hold up my hand and I bend the blood in his body to slowly pour out of the body, from his mouth. He looks at me with shock and petrification drawn on his face. I then bend away the air as i did with orochimaru. I watch as the animal slowly dies. Right before the process was complete i say.  
"Power is a precious thing, when you use it for good, good will come to you but if used poorly only the chosen fate of death knocks at your door." I say as the creature closes its eyes for its eternal slumber.

xXx

I look at the creature and drop to the floor and feel my body weak, like all power was being drained. I slowly began to have troubles breathing and my body was shaking. I sit there as i slowly fall into what seems like what death should feel like. I think back on what had been done and what i knew what would happen to me and i slowly let a tear fall. Konoha you have treated me well you will live on for years, team avatar thank you for taking me in, and Kiba thank you for letting me experience love with someone i wish i could have loved for longer than it lasted. Thank you...thank you...

**Its not over, the next chapter is on its way sorry to keep you like thi, review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**new chapter! Im not done with this yet :) i will maybe make the most 5 more chapters maybe and then like I said in the videos I might make another book! hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

I fly up from my seat on the rough ground and i inhale deeply and feel life enter my body and i collapse back on the ground in relief.  
"NARI!" I hear multiple people yell as many rush to me but all I do is look up.  
"Nari, are you okay , Nari what happened, Nari can you hear me." That was all I could hear, soon i nodded and sat up.  
"Kiba." I say as i quickly rush to stand up but nearly fall over Katara tries to stop me but i tug away, I run to the room were Kiba was and i kneeled in front of him

and i see my necklace still on him.  
"Kiba, Kiba, KIBA!" I scream as i shake him and hold his face.  
"Kiba Please wake up, You can't die. KIBA!" I scream as i fall into his lifeless lap sobbing. I hear some people walk into the room but ignore and just sob, I had done

this, why...WHY!  
"Nghh, Nari, that hurts." I heard a small groan and i shoot up and see Kiba's blood shot eyes slowly peak out from under his droopy eyelids and i begin to cry again,

happiness filled my body and i pulled him close to me and held him in my lap as i held his head. I slowly calmed down let small tears trickle down my cheek.  
"Nari, are you...okay?" Kiba's hoarse voice asked and i look down at him and smile.  
"Im okay everything is going to be okay, we won." I smile and i lean down and kiss him on the lips, i pull back and smile, his toothy grin grows across his face and

I giggle softly as i look up at the ninja and team avatar.  
"Its all gonna be okay." I smile as i look at the mirror across the room and see that i had gone back to my teenage self and not my adult self anymore, my horns and

wings were gone as well as my super sharp teeth and long ears. My ears were still slightly pointy and my teeth still had a slight sharpness to them but they were not

as bad as before, but my eye...  
"my eye.." I say and look at tsunade and she looks to me and then my eyeball in the jar.  
"We can try Nari, but if we can not fix your eye you could be blind in one eye." Tsunade says as she picks up the jar.  
"YES WE CAN BE BLIND BUDDIES!"" Toph yells and then shuts her mouth. "sorry, not a good time." She said walking behind sokka.  
"Okay." I say as i look back to Kiba.  
"We should get back to Konoha." I say as i smile and stand up with Kiba in my arms, i lift him onto my back, my body weak but i could do it.  
"Are you sure Nari?"Kiba asked and i nodded.  
"If i am strong enough to take out a dragon 10x my size i think i can carry you home." I smile as we walk down the dark halls back to Konoha.

xXx

As we begin walking out of the cave i begin to see a person standing in front of the cave, a lady, my mother.  
"Mom?" I say as i walk faster with Kiba still on my back but i soon realize that it was just a faded image of her, almost like a ghost.  
"Nari, you did well we will always be with you and don't ever forget use." She smiled at me and everyone watched, i soon see my dad walk next to her he was also a

ghost.  
"Thanks to you Nari I am able to go with you father and not be sealed away from you and him, thank you." She smiled and my dad looked to me.  
"Nari, I only have talked to you for a small amount of time, but i love you and i thank you so much for your bravery, sacrifices and your life to help not only us

but your friends, you truly are what we wished for." He smiled and they wave good by as they slowly fade away a tear falls from my cheek and i look back at Kiba.  
" That was my mom and dad, and you think meeting your mom was a challenge." I joke as he chuckles softly with a smile, i kisses my cheek and we continue back to home.  
We enter Konoha and people surround us. I felt to overwhelmed i couldn't take all the people at that moment so Tsunade shoed them away and we made our way to her

office. She and I walk in to the office Kiba still on my back, team avatar and the rest of the ninja went to go rest.  
"Nari, are you sure you want to risk loosing sight in one eye or do you want to keep it." Tsuande asked as i sat Kiba on a stretcher.  
"Yes, i don't want this burden to hurt someone like him."I say as i look at what that demon did to kiba threw my body. I clench my fists and slowly glance to Tsunade.  
"I would rather be completely blind, once its out of my body destroy it." I demand as i turn to Tsunade and she looks at me and smiles.  
"You really are a brave, and thoughtful person Narita." She says as she puts her hand on my shoulder and guides me to another stretcher. I lay down and relax as i feel

a needle go into my arm and feel some medicine be injected, i slowly grow tired and fall into a deep slumber.

2days later

I groan and feel sick, I open my eyes shoot up and look for the nearest bag or garbage can. I see a bucket next to my stretcher and begin to regurgitate what was in my

stomach. As i empty my stomach i feel a hand on my back and a hand pull back my hair.  
"Its okay Nari, let it out." I hear a soft voice, the voice i have been waiting to hear.  
As i finish my episode I set the bucket aside and the boy hands me another bucket and a glass of water. I take the water swish it in my mouth and spit out the gross

water into the other bucket.  
"How do you feel?" Kiba asks as he looks at me. I had just realized that there was something covering my eye.  
"Can I take it off?" I ask feeling the front.  
"Not yet you have to wait a little longer, I hope it was successful." Kiba smiled as he stood up and hugged me. After feeling weak after my vomiting, my hands shake as

they lift to return the hug.  
"Yeah Nari!" I hear a noise and look behind Kiba and see team avatar as well as Shikamaru,Naruto,Sakura,Ino, Hinata, and Gaara.  
"How do you feel?" Gaara walks up to me and I look at him.  
"A little sick, but besides that I'm fine." I say looking over at the bucket.  
"Tsunade expected that, she said the medicine could react like that but she also thinks that i might have to do with the over using your body and the stress you have

been feeling over the last few weeks." Gaara smiles as he looks at Team Avatar.  
"They have been worried sick, you have a great family Narita." He looked back at me and i look over to Team avatar and i begin to cry.  
"Nari, whats wrong." Sokka asks as they all get worried.  
" I-I'm just so happy none of you got hurt!" I sob as Katara comes to hug me. I then realized how much of a cry baby I was being and stopped crying ans smiled at them.  
"Oh come on Nari, we have gone threw much more than that before, maybe not that much at sake but the battle wasn't to hard to handle." Toph smiled.  
"Well even still, i was worried." I said and looked to Kiba.  
"Very worried." I mumble and Kiba gives a toothy grin, making sure to show his fangs.  
"Hey is Nari able to leave the hospital?" Kiba asked as he stood up.  
"She is able to go if she is ready, but she won't be able to take of the bandage until tomorrow, then we will see if the surgery was a success." Tsunade says as she

walks threw the door.  
"Thank you Tsunade." I say and stand up, feeling slightly dizzy I grab for Kiba's shoulder and he helps me and i look to Tsunade, i walk up to her and hug her, she

was surprised for a moment then smiled.  
"You are very welcome Narita Nara." She says as she pats my head. I then let go and start walking out the door with the team and ninja following.

xXx

We make it back to the house and we walk in, as soon as we do we see Kakashi chilling on the couch reading his stupid book again.  
"Why hello Nari, I am glad you are back." He smiled and stood up. "It seems since you no longer have the beast inside you my mission is complete." He says as he bows

and shakes my hand and waves goodbye as he walks out. But as soon as he left i realized what he said, the beast is no longer in my body.  
"MY BENDING!" I yell and quickly turn to the group almost falling being caught by Katara and Kiba.  
"Thats right, Tsunade said that all your bending and abilitly to use chakra was because of it." Zuko said as i look at the group my eyes widen.  
"No,no,no,no,no!" I say as i try to begin bending Katara stops me.  
"Nari, you are not strong enough yet relax." She said as i sit on the couch, i sit there in worry as i look at the others.  
"what if all i learned doesn't matter anymore." I say as a tear runs down my cheek and Kiba hugs me.  
" Nari, please relax, you never know a miracle could have happened but right now you can't stress yourself, you only make yourself sick again." He said still holding

me. I slowly calm down.  
"I just don't know what i would do if its gone." I say sighing as I stand up. I begin to walk up stairs Kiba helps me and the others stand down stairs and begin

talking about it.  
We walk into my room and Kiba helps me sit on the bed.  
I feel the inside of my mouth and I make a nasty face.  
"My mouth...I need to go brush my teeth." I say standing up and Kiba stay there waiting and I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror and see myself and my eye

widens. My eye color and gone back to normal as well as my point ears. But my teeth had not gone back to normal, why?  
I smile and sigh as i continue to brush my teeth.  
I walk back into the room and see Kiba sitting on the side of the bed his head hung low.  
"Kiba?" I ask and he looks at me, and I see his eyes, they were just like mine. Those dragon eyes...  
"Narita, thank you." He said but it was the voice of the dragon.  
"What are you talking about." I say cautious.  
"You released me from his clutches, now i can leave. As a gift i leave your talents, your bending and chakra ability. They might take much more control then before but

I still leave you with the abilities." The dragons voice said with a gentle flow. The eyes go back to Kiba's and he looks drowsy.  
"Kiba, lay down." I say and he shakes his head.  
"no you need to lay down, I will be fine." HE says trying to stand up but falls into the bed again.  
"No." I say and sit on the opposite of the bed i lay down and i motion him to lay next to me.  
I curl up next to him.  
"Sleep." I say as I myself fall into a sleep.

xXx

I wake up in Kiba's arms and i realize the time, it was the middle of the afternoon. I sit up and rub my eyes and realize i probably didn't look all to appealing so i

stand up in look in my mirror and i see some of my hair standing up on one side, i take my brush and brush it back in place, I then go walk into the bathroom and wash

my face. I walk out and back into the room and see kiba just waking up and i see his droopy face.  
"mmmmhhhmmm." He groans and rubs his eyes.  
"Hey sleeping beauty." I joke and lean on his shoulder.  
"What happened..." His voice overcome with sleepiness and i smile.  
" I still have my bending and chakra ability, that is all you need to know." I smile and he turns to me and his eyes widen.  
"REALLY THATS GREAT!" HE says and looks at my covered up eye.  
"Now all we have to wait for is that." He said and touches the side of my face. I look at him and his ruffled hair.  
"yeah, now we wait." I say and sigh sitting on the side of the bed.  
There was a small silence and Kiba jumped up from the bed and ran in front of me.  
"Nari, I...I want to take you out on a date." He said face red and his eyes told me he was nervous.  
"I'd love too." I smile and stand up I walk up to him and hugged him, I nuzzle my nose into the crook of his neck and relax. He hugs me back and kisses me on top of

the head.  
The door then flies open and I quickly fall over the bed and look to see who it was, Shikamaru.  
"Shikamaru? what are you doing here?" I ask a little startled.  
"I came to see how you were doing, I came earlier but i saw that you and Kiba had fallen asleep." Shikamaru smiled looking at me and Kiba.  
"Oh, that yeah..." A slight pink rushes over my cheeks.  
"I approve though." He smiled and looked to kiba."As long as he behaves." He chuckles and Kiba's face burns with red.  
"Shikamaru!" He whines and falls on the bed.  
"What?" I ask and I look to Shikamaru.  
"Well Kiba hasn't always been the one with the ladies." Shikamaru joked as Kiba glared at him.  
"What do you mean?" I ask lookin at the both of them.  
"You are the first I have ever dated..." He muffles into the pillow and i look at Shikamaru and he nods agreeing.  
"Well!" I say standing up to look at Kiba, with that one eye that i had and He looks up at me.  
"Well?" He asks and i look at him.  
"Then that makes two of us!" I say proudly as he looks at me and smiles.  
"You guys have fun, I'm glad you are feeling better Nari, come over anytime." Shikamaru smiled as he left.  
"SO THAT DATE!" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**So guess what you guys, I would like to thank you all for supporting me in this story and I am so glad a lot of you enjoyed it but I have to say that this is the last chapter...BUT I have some good news! I will be continuing this story in another story yes I am making another book! It will be on my fanfiction so wait for it! I am so excited but so upset this story is coming to an end...*cries a little on the inside* Now you remember when I said I had this all thought out, well making another story about it was not in my plan but I still have an idea on how to continue it so it will not end so easily! but thanks again and I am so sorry about holding this chapter out for so long! Like I said in a week or so hopefully this will all be re-prof read and stuff...and if its not its cuz I'm busy but I will try and do it ASAP! alright i might as well let you guys get to the last chapter...remember its not over...yet :D**

Chapter 31

We walk out side and Kiba looks to me.  
"You want the date right now?" Kiba asked me and I smiled.  
"Why not? Its a beautiful day out were do you want to go?" I ask moving some pieces of hair out of my face.  
"Oh okay, well I have a special place I want to go." Kiba smiled and looked down then grabbed my hand and we began slowly walking to the destination.  
On the way there Kiba asked me to close my eye. So I did so that I couldn't see...out of my eyes I could still see from my feet but i tried to ignore it since I knew Kiba wanted it to be a surprise.  
We go walk for a while until we stop.  
"Are we there yet?" I ask and Kiba walks a little more.  
"Sit but don't open your eye yet." He said and I did as instructed and I then lean back a little feeling a post?  
"Open." He said and I slowly open my eye and see were I am and I see Kiba looking at me with a smile and I look around me and I see were I am, the place I always think about, were we had had our first heart pounding moment, the training grounds. I was leaning against the same wood post and Kiba was sitting in the place and he was drawing in the dirt.  
"Kiba this is-" Kiba interrupted me.  
"So do you want to do this how it should have gone." He smiled with a small laugh after words.  
"Well are you worried about my dreams still?" I joked as I lean up against the post.  
"No, but I am worried about this." He said as he touched the side of my face were my bandages were for my eye and i touch his hand.  
"Don't be, just think of it as a cut, it will heal." I say as i go to hold his chin and make him look at me, he was just as close as before.  
"And what if it doesn't." He says looking at my eye.  
"Then you will have to be my other eye." I say smiling, Kiba smiles back. He then looks to my lips and back to my eyes, he leans in and slowly closes his eyes and presses his lips to mine. I close my eyes as I put both my hands on the sides of his face and they cup his cheeks as our lips gently move. His tongue softly licks the lower part of my lip and I open my mouth slightly allowing him to go on as he pleases. His tongue dances with mine as I wrap my arms around his neck, he puts his hands around my back. He kisses me for a few moments longer and he then pulls away and looks at me, his face was red and I guessed mine was just as red.  
"That was nice." I smile and place my forehead on his and looked at him.  
"It was." He smiled,he breathed heavier than normal and he looked embarrassed but it was cute.  
"I love you." I say and peck him on the lips, he smiles and sits up from his position, he comes and sits next to me and I lean on his shoulder, he then puts his arm around me and i cuddle into his arm and chest. Finally, a normal life for a little while, the only thing that wasn't normal was of course my eye.  
He was warm and his chest would lift up and down as he would breath and I gave a smelt of freshly cut grass with a hint of Akamaru. He then had this scent that was him, him alone and as I breathed in I began to feel happy, happier then I have felt in a long time.  
"Kiba." I say and he looks down resting his head on mine.  
"yes?" He said and i look up to him.  
"When did you start liking me?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"When I talked with you at Iroh's house, you were so smart, nice and pretty. I...I thought maybe this is destiny, maybe she isn't just supposed to save the world." Kiba's face was red again. " And I thought that maybe she was supposed to be mine." He looked up, and i could tell he was embarrassed.  
"really? that is so cute." I said and looked at him. "So you like me from the very start?" I asked again.  
"Yeah, but i never thought it would actually turn out this way, but I'm glad it did." He smiled as he lays his head on top of mine and I give a smile of thanks. After a while of just laying there comfortably, i for some reason got tired so i let my self drift into a small nap. After about 10 minutes of resting my eye, there is a pain shot threw my covered eye and i shot up hitting Kiba in the chin and holding my hand over my eye in pain.  
"Nari whats wrong!" Kiba asked slightly rubbing his chin concerned.  
"My eye...AHH!" I yell as I grab the cloth around my eye.  
"Don't touch it Nari." Kiba said taking my hand.  
"NGH!" I yell as the pain increases.  
"Come on lets go get help." Kiba said as he tries to help me up but I couldn't get up. My head was spinning, I was dizzy and the pain was intense. I finally couldn't take it, I grab the wrapping around my eye and take it off, as the cloth feel from my eye, i could see no difference. I look at Kiba and his eyes widen.  
"Impossible..." He said as he touches the side of my face looking closely at my eye. I began to worry, I look at the reflection in Kiba's head band and I see that my eye has a familiar design,as it spins and coils around my eye, the familiar color of the eye began to change a white, with a red ringing around it, I then saw tinted rings form around my pupil, then green swirls like Sasuke s sharingon, and the veins at the side of my eye began to bulge. My head began to hurt extremely.  
"Nari, your eye...thats not possible." Kiba said as he stands up and violently grabs my hand forcing me on my feet as i almost topple over, he lifts me into his arms bridal style and begins to run to Tsunade's office.

xXx

"TSUNADE!" Kiba yells as he literally breaks down the door, he breaths heavily and looks at Tsunade with me in his arms.  
"Kiba, what is the meaning of this?" She said standing up.  
"Its Nari's eye, I thought you said you took out her eye and put back her other one." Kiba said his eyes serious.  
"Of course i did what are you talking about." She said walking over to us and Kiba replies.  
"It doesn't look like it." He said and Tsunade looks at me and takes my eyelids and lightly lifts them and sees my eye and her eyes widen.  
"How..." Tsunade looks at Kiba and he shrugged.  
"Maybe thats what the dragon meant..." I mumble and Tsunade glares at me.  
"What do you mean Nari?" She said and i look up at her worn out.  
"The Dragon said that he would leave me my abilities...but I thought he only my bending and chakra...Maybe he meant my eye too." I said tearing up.  
"Nari, when did you talk to the dragon?" Kiba asked confused.  
"Before we fell asleep the dragon said "As a gift i leave your talents, your bending and chakra ability. They might take much more control then before but I still leave you with the abilities"." I rephrase what the creature said before officially disappearing. "Well...What do we do now?" Kiba asks Tsunade as she looks at my in disbelief. She quick runs to another room and then comes back with a jar in her hand and she looks at it and sees my original eye.  
"What...how...WHAT IN THE WORLD!" she says as she throws the jar in the garbage furious.  
"Whats wrong?" I ask quietly.  
"I did everything right...how did it not work!" She said to herself and then turned back to us.  
"I figured the eye would have some type of effect on you because the eye was made for you and only you, but i did everything correctly to get rid of it so I don't know what is happening." Tsunade says in frustration.  
" What do I do now?" I ask looking at Tsunade.  
"well...You are going to have to learn to control it...besides you have a lot of training to do...since you have to start training harder since you still have your abilities but it will be much hard to control." Tsunade said and I look to her and sigh.  
"Here we go again..." I say as I look at the two and ready myself for more training.


End file.
